


"You are the trouble I'm in."

by Mialma



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multilingual Character, Other, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialma/pseuds/Mialma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story on how a crazy Navy SEAL a mouthy homicide detective and a sassy computer genius find each other and become a family in the middle of countless dangers, angst, fun and intrigue. I decided to call it an alternate universe since I intend to make use of some characters and timelines as I see fit while omitting other stuff from the original series. I don't like to give the plot away so beware that anything goes. This is also my first attempt at writing so I'll appreciate any constructive criticism</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A real sh*t day

** °•°•°•°•1•°•°•°•° **   
** "A real shit day." **

     It’s a partly sunny afternoon in the beautiful island of Oahu, where the beaches are always busy with people looking forward to enjoy themselves. A fresh autumn breeze carrying the scent of tropical flowers and salty sea air makes another perfect day to be out and about in this exquisite paradise where nobody ever seems to be in a hurry to go anywhere. A very particular out-of-towner strolls nonechalantly into the palace building looking for Detective Danny Williams, of the governor’s task force, at the front desk. The two uniformed male receptionists snap out of their diurnial stupor after acknowledging the rather attractive young woman in front of their work station. She looks to be in her mid 20s, with milk chocolate silky hair thrown back in a long lose braid and warm amber eyes that shine brightly behind her thick eyelashes. Her subtle curved body, is nicely wrapped in a blue sunset printed dress that ends right above the knees of her long smooth legs. She wears comfortable yet stylish sandals and modest looking make-up over her creamy lightly tanned skin. Her subtle foreign accent yet homely island demeanor and fashion sense, makes it difficult to tell if she truly is a joyful tourist or just another friendly local. Both men give the young beauty a quick once or twice over before mentally kicking themselves for being a little unprofessional in their oogling before asking her for an ID. She takes out an American passport out of her mini leather backpack purse and hands it over to one of them heedlessly.

Surname; Guerrera.

Given name: Mialma.

Date if birth; September,19,1984.

Place of birth; Puerto Rico, U.S.A.

After finishing their security motions, one of the officers hands her a visitors pass and escorts her towards the Five-O offices. On the way to the second floor, while still being more than a little intrigued by her exotic beauty, the police officer tries digging for more personal information by masking his inquiries as island hospitality. Thankfully the young woman smiles politely and seems happy to answer most of his questions giving him the impression that she has an even more beautiful personality to complement her stunning physical appearance. Unfortunately the  pleasantries are suddenly shut down by an unidentified man that came from behind them and knocked the native officer unconscious with a hit to the back of his head. Out of pure shock or calculated caution, (who can say really, in situations like this, most people react out of instinct), the young woman paid no attention to the aggressor and went immediately down on her knees to assist the injured guard. Not only had he been hit hard but he had surely broken his nose as he fell face foward to the floor. While crouched over the unconscious body, the young woman moved the victims head to the side allowing him to breath more freely and accidentally smearing her hands with the blood that was oozing freely from his face. It all occurred in a matter of seconds before she was forced abruptly back on her feet by a big sweaty hand that clamped over her mouth. Obviously, so that she wouldn’t be able to call out for help.

**“Listen here my little punani…”** snarled the unidentified assailant behind her ear in a low menacing voice. **“Any other given day I would have asked  gallantly, a pretty little thing like yourself, for a night out on the island.”** He nuzzled the side of her neck harshly. His hard short stubble scratching the side of her face and making her skin crawl in repulse. **“But not today… today has being a real shit day for me, with the complementary  motherfucking headache from hell. So… you would understand why I have cero tolerance for a women’s bitching or loud noises of any kind.”** His rotten smelly breath and acrid taste of his hand almost made her puke a little in her mouth. He was almost half a foot taller than her and at least 80 pounds heavier. There was no way she could overpower him in a struggle. And although she couldn’t really look at it at the moment, she could feel the cold threating barrel of a gun pressing at her back. The gun was aimed at her right kidney and liver. It wouldn’t matter where the closest hospital was, she knew that if she got shot at any of those vital organs it would only take minutes if not seconds for her to bleed to death. **“You get what I’m saying?”** He asked. She nodded a few times in response trying to repress the rush of adrenaline that ran through her veins. Adrenaline was good for strength and speed not for wits. And right now she needed to stop panicking and use her head. Her heart pounded fast and painfully in her chest as he slowly moved his hand from her mouth to the space between her neck and shoulder squeezing it to hold her in place. She evaluated her situation carefully breathing long and deep a couple of times before trying to speak.

**“Please, don’t hurt me. I have a child.”** she pleaded softly. She knew better than to try to provoke her captor. The man looked around trying to decide how to exit the building with his hostage but seemed indecisive. He was a bit shaky and sweating a lot as well.

**“Then don’t fuck with me!”** He threatened privately, unaffected by her words. **“Move -don’t run- just… walk. Quietly.”** He pulled and pushed her onward a bit uncertain but supported her as she tripped unnoticing how she had deliberately dropped her visitors pass behind them on their way to the emergency exit.

 


	2. She's a fighter

 °•°•°•°•2•°•°•°•°

She’s a fighter

     Meanwhile, a couple of Hawaii’s finest, the head and heart of the Five-O task force, where entering the premises of the palace in their normal fashion. That is to say, bickering shamelessly like a couple of dimwits.

_“All I am saying is that we shouldn’t waste our time with guys like this.”_ Said Detective Danny Williams to his boss and partner in law enforcement as they passed through the doors of their headquarters. Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett walked a little ahead of his shorter counterpart in a business manner trying not to get sucked into another of their frequent banters.

“I’ve dealt with meth-heads before Danny.” He said flatly keeping his focus ahead as if that ever worked to stir the blonde out of a dispute. They had recently busted up a meth lab they had encounter that morning while running tabs on their current murder investigation and had apprehended a meth dealer/user for questioning. Is not that the detective thought the low level criminal wasn’t worth their time but he was a bit tired of dealing with tweekers like this guy. They where always too high or too unreliable to be able to provide useful information on a case. He was eager to lock the poor excuse for a human being in a cell at let him rot, not spending time getting to know him. Williams was also a little annoyed at McGarrett’s effective yet disturbingly frequent excessive use of force.

“That you have. Of course you have. I know this because, I’m your partner. I have been there, for better or worst, in sickness and health, not… mental health really since you’ve been delusional from day one.” Steve tried not to show his delight as Danny subtlety implied the old time favorite joke on how everybody though they argued like an old married couple.

“Your point being…” he rushed the subject to an end knowing very well how distracting the gesturing of his partner’s hands and lips could become. He needed to remain humorless for the upcoming questioning of the suspect. He couldn’t indulge himself in riling up his partner right now. One of his most guilty of pleasures.   

“My point is… that, every time YOU deal with people like this I end up with a suspect covered in filth in the back if my car. Either you crash them into some dumpster, dipped them into some potentially biohazard material or simply ninja kick the literal piss out of them.” McGarrett sighed in exasperation. So maybe this had not been the first time he had a summited a suspect into soiling themselves but he secretly felt proud about that fact and wasn’t going to let Danny take that away from him.

“The guy was stoned out of his mind Danny. Is it my fault that it makes for a weak bladder?” Now he was the one gesturing wildly mimicking him mockingly. “Besides, I asked HPD to bring in the suspect for us, didn’t I? Your chariot was perfectly safe from urine this time your highness.” Said Steve before he greeted the officer at the front desk with a nod while the man handed him some written down messages.   

“This time!?” said the detective in disgust realizing what McGarrett had just unintentionally disclosed. He would have surely continued tongue-lashing his partner if the receptionist hadn’t interrupted him with his report.

“You have an officer waiting upstairs to release a suspect into your custody Commander and Detective Williams has a visitor from the mainland.” Danny’s eyes widened in surprise.

“From the mainland? Who?” asked Danny turning his attention away from Steve towards the officer that was handing him the woman’s passport. Steve leaned over to take a look.

“Friend of yours?” asked Steve noticing the confusion in his partner’s expression. 

“I don’t recognize her, do you?” he asked nonchalantly.

“No.” said Steve while Danny handed back the woman’s passport to the receptionist with a quick mahalo before continuing on their way to the second floor. The easygoing use of the Hawaiian word for thank you by the Jersey native brought a little smile to Steve’s face as he walked next to him.

“One of the tourists we questioned yesterday, maybe?” Danny mused.

“No way man!” Steve answered with a bit of laughter in his voice. “You think I would forget talking to a girl like that? Besides if she was here about the case why would she ask to see you and not me?” Danny frowned a little at the comment. It was obvious from the photo in her passport that the woman had a very desirable appeal to her but why McGarrett’s connotation bothered him, he couldn’t decide. 

“Oh, excuse… me Mr. Smooth dog." He teased with a broad smile before his face turned back into a frown.

Smooth dog my ass… more like psychotic  mongrel.

That was definitely a more fitting nickname for McGarrett Danny thought.

“What was that?” Steve asked. Danny didn’t realize he had been mumbling his inner thoughts.

“I was wondering what the hell did you do to my car?” He added quickly after remembering his previous concern for unwanted bodily fluids inside his vehicle.

“Would you relax!” said Steve rolling his eyes at him. “I had it clean! And it wasn’t some perp it was just Joan.”

“Just Joan.” Danny echoed unamused.

“I had to change her diaper in the back seat of your car once and I wasn’t fast enough. You know how it is. You had Grace.” Steve explained as a matter of fact not really apologizing for the mishap.

“So… since I happen to have a daughter, who was once a baby, and you have a niece, who happens to be, as a matter of fact, still a baby…. And since she is (bless her little  innocent heart) like, a daughter to you… it shouldn’t matter?” Danny declared out loud as if he really cared to explain McGarrett’s deranged way of thinking sometimes.

“That’s right, it shouldn’t matter! When it comes to our kids-” Danny choked and swallowed at once the little lump he felt at his throat making Steve stammered that last bit. Feeling like he said something to make Danny uncomfortable he tried to amend his previous statement quickly. “When it comes to-”

“Blood?”

“Yes! Blood. Ohana. Family. However you want to call it-”

“No Steve, I mean look! Blood!” Said Danny while reaching for his gun and pointing at the bloody fingerprints on the wall next to the exit door. Steve reached for his weapon as well switching immediately to his Navy SEAL reconnaissance mode taking in the scene. They each took cover on either side before opening the door  carefully making little to no sound while they examined the stairs. Steve then turned his attention to the subtle sound of footsteps coming from down the hallway to meet Lt. Chin Ho Kelly in a momentary stand off. The recruited ex HPD police officer lessened his threatening demeanor as he approached his commanding officer with his lowered weapon in one hand and his cellphone in the other.

“I was about to call you guys. Our suspect Allan Cook knocked out two officers and is now on the lose. He took the gun from one of the guards and possibly a civilian hostage as well.” said Chin while holding up a blood stained visitor’s pass he found on his way there. “I already called it in but I don’t think HPD will get here in time. He must have left the building by now.” Danny had gone down a few steps to confirm Chin’s theory and found a smaller yet still visible trace of blood over the outside door.

“Steve. The blood leads to the parking lot.” McGarrett swiped a finger over the bloody fingerprints smearing the blood over the wall.

“It’s still fresh. Chin, take the binoculars from my desk and see if you can spot them from above.”

“Sure thing Boss. Keep the line open?” Said Chin while placing a Bluetooth on his ear and calling Steve’s cellphone. Steve set his as well while going down the stairs to meet his partner in pursuit of the escaped meth dealer now kidnapper. Once outside, the ballsy duo widened their search splitting up in the parking lot but keeping themselves within sight of each other as if by mutual agreement. As soon as Chin found Steve’s field glasses he went to look outside the nearest window and got lucky.  “Steve! He’s about 50 feet away from your position. Going on foot, heading north with a young woman in tow. Long brown hair, blue dress, do you see them?” Steve heard Chin say over his ear piece. “He’s turning right on the corner of that green building. I’m about to lose visual.” Following Chin’s description Steve spotted the two individuals just a couple of seconds before they walked out of sight.

“Roger that!” he said to Chin as confirmation before gesturing to his partner to follow him. As soon as Danny acknowledged Steve’s signal the well trained military man took off at full speed not waiting for backup. Not even waiting for his partner who although was pretty damn fast for a man his size he was still no match for Steve’s freakishly long legs. Understating that he was never going to catch up with the stupid Super SEAL he decided to cut through the building instead of following the same route as Steve.

“Allan Cook! Drop your weapon!” Steve called out after running for about two minutes until he got within range of the suspect. There where a few pedestrians around but as soon as they heard Steve’s command and saw him with his weapon drawn they all scattered. 

“Not this asshole again...” The  criminal muttered in disgust recognizing McGarrett’s voice. He turned around quickly to face him using the woman as a human shield. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” The woman stood still and quiet with her eyes closed, too scared to open them at the moment. She believe she could stay calm if she didn’t have to look directly at the officer’s weapon aimed in her direction.

“Last warning Cook, drop the gun or I’ll shoot!” Steve threatened again not backing down and stepping a bit closer. Cook moved his arm around the woman’s neck in a chokehold. This time the woman did open her eyes wide in fright. Her hands grabbing at the man’s arm pinching and digging her nails to loosen his grip but not forcing her escape.

“You shoot me and the little M.I.L.F. dies.” McGarrett looked at the woman and their eyes met for the first time. She wasn’t frozen in shock as he would have expected. She looked scared yet too well collected for a normal person in this kind of predicament. Her eyes wondered around as if she where doing the math in her head, looking for a solution. He only learned to use this kind of detachment and self control after years of training and combat experience. But to some people, very few people like this woman maybe it just came naturally as a defense mechanism. McGarrett analyzed what Cook said and  wondered why the suspect had referred to the woman as a mother. 

Who was this girl? What did she want with Danny? Was there another hostage? Was there a child involved? Is she pregnant maybe?

The horrible possible scenarios where many but he compartmentalized them for future use and concentrated on the present more pressing matter at hand.

“I have no beef with you Cook. You where only brought in for questioning. I don’t care if you walk away right now but you are not taking a hostage with you.” The nervous criminal considered Steve’s offer for a second before finding it suspiciously easy. 

“Where’s your boyfriend at, the pretty one?” He asked remembering the commander’s blond partner. At that exact moment by pure coincidence the detective arrived at the scene. He came out a little out of breath from inside the building they where standing next to.

“Right here babe.” He indicated to his partner reassuringly. He pointed his pistol at Cook as well to back up his partner, before addressing the suspect. “Thanks for the complement by the way. Now, why don’t you let the nice lady go while there’s still time to grab lunch?” The lame joke was meant to ease some of the tension but it failed.

“Oh fuck that! And fuck you!” He spitted towards McGarrett. All his hostility was clearly directed at him.

“Not my type.” Steve muttered making the criminal tighten his grip around the woman’s neck again. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she shut her eyes again. Her lips turned bright red as well as the lines around her eyes and her mouth moved as that of a fish out of water. Danny could tell it was getting difficult for her to breath.

“Hey, hey, hey, Allan! Allan! Look at me!” Danny tried to center the attention on him by relaxing his posture and lowering his weapon somewhat. He was trying to make the suspect feel less threaten by making himself look more vulnerable. Not like that was a hard thing to do since he had taken off his Kevlar vest and left it in the car when he got to the palace earlier. “Take it easy now, ok? You don’t want to do this.” He could tell the suspect was still pretty strung out making him dangerously jumpy and unpredictable. “You’re not thinking straight Allan. Nobody has to get hurt. Please, lets us help you. You have the power to fix all this mess before it gets out of hand. We just want everyone to go home in one piece.” Danny could tell by Cook’s sudden change in expression that he had made a poor choice for words.

“Home!? WHAT home!? That crazy motherfucker blew up my God damn HOUSE!!!” The criminal shouted out tightening his chokehold again.

“I did what!?” Steve was outraged. “YOU where the one getting high while cooking METH in YOUR KITCHEN!” The angry SEAL responded recklessly.

“Steve!!!” Danny cried out for his partner to stand down. It was true that this morning’s explosion had not been McGarrett’s fault, not this time anyway, but what was he doing now? 

What the hell is he thinking?

“TWO doors down from your neighbor’s fucking daycare center I might add. You have any idea what that shit does to kids?” The woman’s face was starting to turn blue from the lack of oxygen while Danny’s was turning red from suppressed  anger towards his partner. Steve’s inability to stop antagonizing the suspect was emotionally uncharacteristic of the Lt. Commander. Of all the freaking times he had been asked (by Danny mostly) to share his feelings and act more human, why… why did he pick this very moment?     

“Steven…” If the use of his full given name wasn’t enough, his partners grave tone was a crystal clear indication of how incredibly pissed off he was at him. The manner in which he expressed his next few words gave everyone in listening rage the chills.  “Babe, I love you, but if you don’t shut your mouth right now I swear to God I’m gonna shoot you myself and make it look clean for Internal Affairs afterwards.” Steve kept glaring at the subject but remained quiet, giving his partner a chance to talk him down. Everyone remained quiet for a few seconds. Danny just stared directly at Cook. As if he was the only one there with him. It was difficult to tell what would cease first at this point, the criminal’s resistance or the woman’s consciousness.

“You don’t understand man... I got nothing left. Everything I had was in that house. All my shit is gone!” the suspect cried out to the detective almost sounding like a spoiled child crying over a lost toy. The pathetic statement gave Danny an idea.

“That’s right! Your right! You’re absolutely right!” Cook looked at the detective confused before Danny explained bitterly. “Thanks to Captain America over here...” he indicated towards his partner with sarcasm. “Everything you had or might have been at your place to incriminate you is now gone! Adios!” Danny kept holding his weapon with one hand while doing gestures like that of a lousy magician making something miraculously disappear. “And, without any physical evidence you don’t even need a good lawyer. You can have the D.A. kiss your ass and be on your merry way just like that! Trust me. I have seen it go down too many times to give a shit anymore. You can even throw in a law suit for destruction of property and police brutality if it’ll make you feel any better. You have that right. It’s in the constitution.” Danny had successfully inspired the criminal into a false sense of triumph while the woman eyes where starting to tremble languidly signaling that she was starting to faint.  “However! If you don’t give up your gun right now and let the lady go unharmed, I promise you… the last thing you’ll see, will be my pretty face.” Those beautiful baby blue eyes on the detective’s face where now dreadfully staring at the suspect like those of a cold blooded killer looking at his next target.    

“I have no problem with that.” Steve stated flatly. “It beats going to court hearings.” He added needlessly. The criminal had already made the mental decision to surrender.

“Yeah… sadly for you it’s actually a lot easier to just shoot you here and now than having to deal with all the extra man hours and paperwork.” Steve’s mouth twitched in amusement at that last part. When it came to intimidating or submitting suspects physically into submission, nobody could deny McGarrett was the most effective one of the team. Even if his brutal methods where sometimes borderline sadistic. But when it came to reading out criminals and negotiating with them, his partner’s mastery of the art was a thing of beauty.

Allan Cook threw his gun away and released the hostage, who fell unconscious into McGarrett’s arms while the detective took care of restraining her captor. Danny had Cook kissing the ground with his hands behind his back in a second while Steve laid the victim down carefully to check on her vitals. A couple of HPD patrols could be heard arriving at the scene at a short distance.

“Steve?” Danny asked. His voice filled with worry as he watch his partner place the glass screen of his cellphone under the woman’s nose in search for any sign of breath. There was no forming of condensation, no sighs of breathing at all.

“She’s not breathing Danno, and her pulse is fading, call an ambulance!” Steve said hurriedly before assisting her need for air. Danny immediately delegated the order to the HPD officers that where approaching making them run back to their radios and their vehicles. His anger flaring towards the suspect as he watched Steve administering mouth to mouth to the girl in an attempt to keep her in this world. Danny knew from experience that in case of strangulation it wasn’t just a mater of getting air back into to her lungs. He could have fractured her trachea or broken her neck. The pressure could have cause ruptured to the blood vessels making her drown in her own blood. The lack of oxygen could have cause irreparable damage to her brain. And still people could say that Cook was just too high to be aware of his actions, that he had eventually given up peacefully. That maybe he didn’t really mean to hurt the poor girl. That clearly they had done everything by book or at least the best they could under the circumstances. But nothing seemed to mattered when someone ended up hurt. And she had been so brave. Too young to be so calm at the face of danger. He still had no idea who she was but there was something itching at his subconscious mind that compelled him to care for her more deeply than normal. A sharp hiss of pain called Danny’s attention back to the suspect he had in custody. “What!? What!? What are you complaining about!?” He was really not against causing the man some well disserved physical pain at the moment but he was curious as to what his injuries could have been since they never got even near the guy to cause him harm.

“Careful with the wrist man!” He whined. Danny examined the man’s cuffed hands more carefully and realized how Cook had previously escaped from custody. The intoxicated bastard had dislocated his left thumb to be able to free himself from his restrains earlier. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Danny tighten the cuffs painfully eliciting an excruciating painful cry from his prisoner. Another couple of HPD officers came quickly in response to take the perp off Danny’s hands before he hurt him even further.

“You son of bitch...” Cook spat at the detective with tearful eyes. Danny felt no remorse for what he did but not much satisfaction either.

“Be careful with Houdini here. I think he has a fractured wrist.” Said Danny sarcastically to the police officers hoping he had successfully broken it. Maybe that way it wont be as easy to escape his cuffs and hurting anyone else in the process, he thought. “Don’t turn you back on him for a second. And make sure he is not given any drugs for the pain. He’s baked enough as it is.” Danny instructed. He wasn’t going to let that junkie score any pain killers out of all the mess he created. As soon as the detective turned his attention back to his partner he was surprised by something he had never seen before.  Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett had fallen back on his ass completely flabbergasted with his lip cut open on the right upper corner after being punched in the mouth by a girl. The whole thing would had been extremely hilarious to Danny if he hadn’t seen the blood on Steve’s mouth sliding down to his chin or been so relived to see that the hostage was now conscious. She had woken up violently and was coughing and whizzing out of breath while still trying to scrambled away from her rescuers but she was alive. She was obviously disoriented and probably hadn’t meant to hit Steve in particular but Danny couldn’t just let her stumble away without rending her assistance. The detective reached for her immediately from behind trying to hold her down and calm her before Steve was able to recover. He kneeled and cradled her head against his chest telling her it was all over and that she was safe when she promptly passed out again in his arms. He lowered his ear to her mouth and when he felt the soft caress of warm breath on his cheek he was thrilled in in more ways that he dared to reflect upon.  Not that he really got a chance to since at that very moment the paramedics had finally arrived with some medical equipment and a stretcher asking for the patient’s condition and taking her off his hands.

“Someone tried to strangle her and she lost consciousness.” Said the blonde detective while releasing her to the EMTs. She was soft and light in his arms. Her now louse bangs covering most of her face.

“She wasn’t breathing and her pulse was slowing down. I gave her about a minute of mouth to mouth, no compressions, when she woke up confused and trashing about only to pass out again as she calmed down.” The Commander explained while recomposing himself slapping dust off his cargo pants and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Giving a complete stranger CPR has its own risks and the task had become even more frequent since he started the task force, but this was the first time someone had punched him in response. Also the first time he felt embarrassed for administering the technique. He hadn’t thought about it while he was trying to save her life but as he was standing there he couldn’t help to notice how soft and sweet her lips had been as the fruity taste of her lipstick lingered in his mouth. The paramedics worked on the patient checking on her pulse, her breathing, pupillary response, and placing an IV on her left arm as a precaution. 

“Is she going to be ok?” Danny asked the EMTs before they took her away in a stretcher.

“She can’t breath very well because of the swelling of her larynx but her heart and lungs seem to be working fine. We placed her on oxygen and we might have to intubate her if her throat closes again. She might spend a night in the hospital so we can run some bloodwork and x-rays to make sure there’s no other damage but I’m positive she’ll be ok.” Danny flashed his partner with a quick smile in response of the news before squishing his shoulder in affection.

“Hey, you hear that? She’s going to be alright. You did good, babe.” Steve was humbled by his friend’s good heart. His partner’s earlier performance to empathize with the hostage taker had been painfully convincing. Everything Danny said had been a hoax even if the words where a bit hurtful for Steve to hear. All those years in the force Danny had gone through some very rough times but his friend was a strong man and a damn fine cop. He really did give a shit.   

“No Danno, you… you did great buddy. You’re the best.” Steve made use of the little space between them and pulled the blond man into a reassuring embrace. Danny welcomed the friendly hug burying his face in Steve neck while patting his back fondly a few of times. Danny pulled out a bit to look at Steve’s face and found that his friend still had his eyes closed in contemplation. Something was off with his partner lately but he couldn’t figure out what. Danny was unaware of the fact that although this wasn’t their first brotherly hug, or the first time Steve had initiated such kind of physical contact, it had been the first time where Danny had to be the one to bring it to an end. Usually it was Steve who pulled away first before it became too awkward. And it was becoming awkward lately, only not in a bad way. It was awkward for Danny because he didn’t feel weird about it at all. He didn’t cared about the hushed little comments from colleges or the or questioning stares they got from bystanders sometimes anymore. It felt comfortable to have Steve inside his personal space now. Specially after dealing with situations like the one before where either of them could have ended up badly hurt. Danny left a hand to rest at Steve’s chest while the other reached up innocently to wipe some blood and and a bit of rosy lipstick from his partner’s mouth in humor. The feel of Danny’s thumb brushing his lower lip, the warmth of his hand that seemed to spread all over his chest and the sight of those caring blue eyes looking up at him so fondly as he opened his, gave McGarrett a funny felling like that of his insides twisting in a knot. This wasn’t a new sensation for Steve. He had felt like this before during that traumatic stage fright he had experienced at a talent show when he was still a teenager all those years ago. Lately it had been a more recurring felling that would reappear unexpectedly when being this close to his partner. Steve didn’t get a chance to wonder about why he was feeling so caught up in the moment as all thoughts where pushed aside by work matters.

“I’m gonna need some more information about the patient if you can provide it?” Said the paramedic snapping both men out of their intimacy. “Name? Age? Next of kind? That sort of stuff?” They broke away to stand next to each other in their usual working stance while Steve called Chin on his cell. He had lost the call some time after he started running after Cook and had not been able to call him back until now.  McGarrett let his subordinate know that the situation was under control and asked him to work with his cousin and on finding whatever additional data they could find on the girl. 

“Her name is Mialma Guerrero.” said Danny looking at Steve for confirmation.

“Guerrera.” Steve corrected. 

“Mialma Guerrera. She is a tourist. We still don’t know where she is staying or if she has family here on the island but we’ll notify the hospital as soon as we find out.” Danny assured him.

“Well she wears her name well. She’s a fighter.” Said the satisfied paramedic before thanking them for their assistance and getting inside the ambulance to ride off with the patient to the hospital.  

“Mi-alma?” Steve pondered.

“Guerrero means warrior in Spanish. Guerrera would be female warrior, I think.” Danny explained.

“But alma is also a Spanish word, right?” Steve asked while walking back to the palace with his partner following closely.

“Well I haven’t got a chance to practice my Spanish much since I moved to this pineapple-” Steve gave him a knowing look and Danny stopped himself from disrespecting his friend’s beloved birthplace. “Lover’s paradise but, I think you can translate her full name to something like: My soul is that of a female warrior or I have a fighting spirit.”

“Hm...” Steve reflected on this bit of information with ease. Many cultures not unlike that of the native Hawaiians would use names like this to signify their connection with nature or induce personal aspirations into their offspring.

“Who would name their kid like that?” Steve frowned at his partner’s disgusted tone. Danny had a tendency to look always on the bad side of things. They had talked about this kind of thing many times before but it wasn’t until Danny had been caught on camera by a unexpected local news reporter who turned one of his little rants about how much he hated living on the island into a PR nightmare for the new governor that he got the point to stick in his head. The video was still getting hits on YouTube. They asked Toast to help getting it offline but the file had already gone viral and for it Danny was mandated 30 hours of community service, plus 6 months of weekly group theraphy sessions with his partner. McGarrett knew the whole thing had been taken way out of proportion and the punishment had been excessive at best but after a couple of months kicking and screaming he was beginning to feel glad the whole mess had taken place. The atmosphere they had going on in the past few weeks was really working out for both of them. Not that either of them had really changed that much but Danny was getting a little bit more into the Aloha spirit and Steve was beginning to show evidence that he wasn’t in fact a cybernetic killing machine sent from the future to torture Danny as his blond partner had so creatively stated on said video footage.

 “I mean…” Danny started to laugh a little to himself. “Can you imagine someone holding their innocent newborn baby girl in their arms for the first time and thinking…” He raised his hands as if he where holding an imaginary baby and tried to imitate James Earl Jones voice to sound like it did on The Lion King. “You my dear child, may look all frail and wrinkly right now but do not fear. For your name will serve as a warning to any who dares stick their tongue in your mouth without you consent.” Danny was holding his sides and cracking himself up as he made fun of his partner. Steve could have protested against the perverted insinuation but he just couldn’t help himself from finding Danny laughing so stupidly to be nothing but  endearing. Of course, if finding Danny to be cute while being so cynical wasn’t deranged enough their was always Steve’s never ending love for the spectacle that was an oversensitive Danno.

“Must I remind you that you named your frail and wrinkly baby girl Grace?” Commented Steve with a shit eating grin looking forward to his friend’s very predictable outrage.

“Whoa!” Danny stopped laughing immediately. “Oh, no you didn’t! You did NOT just go there!” said Danny acting like a completely outraged black woman about to bitch slap her baby’s daddy. Steve just laughed and started to jog back to the palace ahead of his aggravated partner. Danny ran after him a few steps before giving up entirely on the chase in resignation.

“Hey! Don’t you run away from me you-oh fuck this shit, I’m getting lunch.” Danny smiled as he watch his goofy partner almost skipping away in delight of his mischievous comment. The detective turned to a near street market that was a bit out of the his way to the palace but where he would certainly find a quick bite to eat. Something most likely unhealthy and yet utterly delicious that his partner most certainly would not approve but Danny couldn’t care less at the moment. He deserved a bit of comfort food. 

 


	3. Bring a shovel

°•°•°•°•3•°•°•°•°  
Bring a shovel

Sometime later back at the palace, Danny came walking into the office with a bag of take-out food and Miss Guerrera’s mini leather backpack in hand. The rest of the team where already gathered at their headquarters, everyone looking very busy at different posts while he swaggered inside with a smug smile due to a very satisfied stomach.  
“Hey… I got food. And or our warrior princess’s belongings. HPD found her overturned purse in the parking lot. I am guessing Cook was looking for some car keys but couldn’t find any. Good thing she didn’t have a rental.” Everyone turned to greet Danny but none as quickly or as cheerful as the female rooky Kono Kalakaua who practically pounced him from behind playfully before snatching the bag of food from his hand.  
“My hero…” She cooed in his ear affectionately before giving him a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you for the meal. Danny said nothing and just laughed softly at her cheeky behavior and Chin’s brief zealous frown. He had grown very fond of Kono over relatively very short time usually catering to her wishes as if she where his pampered girlfriend. Not that it was hard to love a hot ex pro surfer with a rocking body and a feisty attitude but more importantly to Danny she had been very accepting of the Jersey native from the start. Unlike most of his fellow HPD police officers who though of him as a haole or mainlander, Kono was always trying to make him fit in, sharing her family, her friends, and teaching him how to surf, even under protest. They kept their relationship totally platonic though. Out of respect for the workplace and her protective older cousin Chin. But they really cared for each other very much.  
“What took you so long?” asked Steve as soon as he finished his phone call. He came out of his office into the main room where they usually gathered around the tech table. The cut on this lip had been disinfected but was left uncovered and very visible. The bleeding had stopped and it looked a bit swollen but it appeared to be healing nicely. Like most of Steve’s wounds it would probably disappeared without a trace it in a few days.   
“I was attending to the matter of obtaining sustenance for the troops since not all of us can function on ego-induced stubbornness alone like our adrenaline enthusiastic leader.” Said Danny very self-satisfied. In response to his partner’s somewhat disrespect towards authority, McGarrett crossed his arms over his chest and stood in a commanding pose glaring at Danny.   
“And what maliciously insalubrious meal are you trying to shove down or throats in other to gain conspirators to your self-destructive eating habits.” Danny gave Steve a genuine smile obviously very amused by his choice in vocabulary and not intimidated at all by his friend’s demeanor. He was about to answer Steve’s challenge when a very enthusiastic Kono answered for him as she looked into the bag of food.  
“There’s beef Chow fun. Yummy… And Poke, Yay!” Kono said and applauded quickly a few times like an excited little girl. Steve’s left eyebrow twitched ratting out a weakness in his resolve.  
“You brought Poke?” Steve asked Danny in disbelieve.   
“Yeah. Spicy Muscle Poke. Your favorite.” Danny answered with cockiness. Steve smiled warmly.  
“Seriously?” His eyes sparkling with hope.   
“Seriously.” Danny placed the victim's purse over the tech table before prying two small round plastic containers out of Kono’s grasp. He opened one and presented to his partner the small steaming morsels of joy. “Would you like to eat them with your words and a side of Ocean Salad?”   
“Oh my God, yes!” Steve exclaimed a little bit too excited while snatching the food off Danny’s hands. He then proceeded immediately to pick the medium size muscles with his fingers and wolfing them down shamelessly to everyone’s amusement. The food wasn’t too spicy but enough to make his lip sting like hell where it was cut.  
“Oh shit…” Steve curse quietly while closing his eyes and jumping up and down on his heels a couple of times in pain.   
“Oh yeah... I forgot about your busted lip. So sorry babe.” Danny said devilishly. At least he was felling very victorious until Steve began to make almost sex like noises while chewing on his food.   
“Hmm… oh god… it hurts... but it’s so good. hmm… Thank you.” Danny looked around feeling a little embarrassed to find that nobody but himself seemed affected by Steve’s indecent display. Steve’s tongue was licking the delicious juices from his lips and fingers lacking of any modesty or table manners.  
“How did you get that cut anyway, Boss?” Kono asked casually. Danny held his lower lip tucked in between his teeth enjoying the glance of annoyance Steve immediately gave him as a threat if he dared to say anything inappropriate about what happened. The question remained unanswered after Kono got distracted with her food. She was dexterously using a pair of disposable chopsticks to snatch bits and pieces of food from different containers as she place them one by one over the table before her cousin interrupted them.   
“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Chin called out for everyone’s attention. “No food or liquids near the tech table, thank you very much!” He proclaimed with all seriousness as he gestured protectively with both hands over the delicate piece of equipment. He was still adamant to leave the work he was doing over the touchscreen to tend to his aching stomach but would occasionally glance with want at the food his friends where clearly enjoying. “Kono... you better leave me some of that Chow fun or I’ll let everyone know at the next family gathering about that secret boyfriend of yours.” Kono tried to pretend the threat had not made her choke on a peace of beef but Chin noticed.   
“Aha! I knew it!” Chin exclaimed before he began to look through the victims purse. Danny gave Kono a questioning look while she only glared annoyed towards Steve as if everything was his fault.   
“Don’t blame me.” Said Steve while still chewing on his food. “I told you a month ago to work on your poker face if you weren’t ready to answer any questions.” Steve had confronted Kono a few weeks back about her increased cheerfulness. Not that Steve had any objection to his subordinate’s happiness but he had often seen her smiling to herself and staring dreamily at the sky when she though nobody was looking as if she where a love sick teenager. She denied every accusation of course and made him promise to keep his suspicions to himself since she was entitled to her privacy and her teammates could be a little too overprotective at times.  
“Wait… a month ago?” Danny cut in the conversation while Steve centered more his attention on the items that were being place out of the small backpack and over the tech table by Chin. “How come you knew about the boyfriend before we did?” said Danny sounding a bit hurt that Kono didn’t confided in him or maybe jealous of his partner’s detective work in beating him to the piece of gossip.  
“Because I pay attention…” Steve said losing interest in the discussion as well as the food he was eating as he passed the half empty container to Chin in trade for his place over the tech table.  
“Yeah… that and the fact that you’re a pathological control freak with OCD.” Danny mumbled bitterly as he inspected one of the items from the purse. It was a hotel room keycard, that had the logo of one of Oahu’s best known hotels.  
“You knew about it too?” Chin say accusingly to Danny not sounding very menacing with a mouth full of Poke but pointing dangerously at him with the pair of chopsticks he was using.  
“Hold on.” Danny asked Chin while deflecting the attention back to Steve. “You noticed like I noticed that there was something going on but you really don’t know who she’s dating right now do you?” Danny teased.  
“Not yet.” Steve said flatly but mostly to himself. He had linked the girl’s cell phone to the tech table and was looking at the information on the screen. Her contact list was minimal with no family or friends listed just the number for the Hotel she was staying and some other business related contacts. On the other hand the photo gallery folder was full of pictures and short little videos of herself and a small boy.  
“Since when? How did you noticed?” Chin asked Danny again not letting him off the hook.  
“A couple of weeks ago.” Danny responded. “You know how she is constantly pestering me about my sex life-”  
“Or lack there of.” Steve said quietly to himself but loud enough for Danny to hear if the subtle offering of his middle finger to his partner was any indication.  
“Well it’s been weeks since the last time she asked me to meet one if her friends or go out surfing or whatever. And she has no shame whatsoever when asking about my private life but whenever is time for her to share information about her relationships she conveniently becomes so bashful about the whole concept.” It was difficult to say what was more hilarious, the ridiculous tone Danny used to say all that about his female friend or the fact that he was trying on a bit of mystery lotion from a travel size unlabeled bottle that was also on the table. He rubbed a bit of it over the top of his arm and hummed in approval of the foreign product as he raised his arm to his nose. It seemed to be sunscreen but it didn’t leave any of that oily residue he got from the other regular brands and it had a surprisingly delightful almost erotic scent to it.  
“Bashful my ass. Have you seen what she wears to the beach almost on a daily basis?” Chin said over a mouth full.  
“Or lack there of.” Steve repeated only louder this time making the men in the room agree with nods and bits of laughter.   
“You guys! I’m standing right here you know?” Kono argued. The sudden little roast of Kono Kalakaua was starting to get on her nerves.  
“So tell us already! How’s the lucky guy?” Chin pleaded but Kono ignored him. Steve was immerse in his private little research but he was very good at multitasking so he intervened in the conversation once again to answer Chin.   
“They have been dating for a couple of months now but I am guessing they have only began to… be more intimate during the weekend.” In reaction to this bit of too much information Danny busted out a short cackle, Chin looked as if the food in his mouth had unexpectedly turned sour, and Kono… Kono looked like she did when she had to spend half a day babysitting a suspect who wouldn’t stop reciting chauvinistic malarkey about women in law enforcement. Good thing she was allow to vent her frustration by kicking the guy’s ass after resisting arrest a second time.   
“What the fu- how the hell do you know all that!? Have you been running surveillance on us on your spare time Boss?” Steve didn’t answered but his silence brought tension to everyone in the room. There was no use in denying it. It was exactly as Kono feared.   
“You should really talk to the therapist about that on our next session, babe.” Danny exclaimed with a humorless tone. “If only to make it easier on your attorney to plea insanity in the future.”  
“Not cool Brah.” Chin said to Steve voicing his disapproval but secretly glad that someone other than himself cared enough to keep tabs on his younger cousin.  
“If I find any indecent video or even audio footage McGarrett I’ll have the whole clan hunt you down.” Said Kono grimly. When she mentioned the clan she meant the Kalakaua and Kelly family, witch meant that almost half the island population would be out for his hide for sure.   
“I’ll bring a shovel and bury the body myself.” Chin mumbled in a very creepy low voice.  
“I’ll bring the popcorn.” Danny said in a lascivious kind of way witch granted him a few panful jabs to his side by Kono. “Beer! I meant beer!” Danny said laughing.  
“Or bodies.” Chin corrected his previous statement to include Danny on the death threat. Bringing beers instead of popcorn would mean that they would be to celebrate McGarrett’s demise not making the setting for a late night viewing of the Navy SEAL’s amateur soft porn video with an unsuspecting Kono as the star.  
“Hey Danny?” Steve called. “Do you happen to remember what you where doing about four years ago?” Danny’s laughter died a little to answer Steve’s question in a more serious manner but not really curious of his partner’s intent.   
“Of course. I was… well my lovely daughter Grace turned five that year. I remember cause her birthday party almost cost me a kidney but it would have been worth it to see how happy she was in that Barbie fairytale princess outfit again.” Danny looked through his cellphone pictures of Grace and realized he didn’t have a picture from that day to show his teammates and made a mental note to ask his ex-wife for a copy in the near future.  
“What else?” Steve asked.  
“Well I was still unhappily married to Rachel but on a lighter note I was also still living back home in Jersey with my family and old friends.” Said Danny but only to tease his partner knowing how much it bugged him when he talked about missing his hometown.   
“Think harder. Around summertime. Was that the year you and Rachel got separated?” Steve’s voice became really serious making everyone in the room worry.  
“Why do you ask?” Danny really didn’t like McGarrett’s expression right now. He looked like he knew that a bomb had been set to blow up any minute now but he didn’t know where. “And what’s with the face babe? What’s going on?" Steve looked at Danny. Then at the cousins. Then back at Danny again. And decided it was better to share with everyone what he had deducted from his investigation and hope for the best.   
“Mialma Guerrera got here from Newark the day before yesterday in the company of her 3 year old boy named; Valerio Salvador Williams.” The cousins looked at each other before looking at Danny’s confused face.  
“Williams? And she came from Newark?” Danny said urging Steve to continue.  
“The boy’s father is not on record but she named her son Williams instead of Guerrera.”   
“So?”  
“Well according to her records, she’s a single mother, never been married, who was momentarely in New York that summer at the time the boy was conceived and then went back to her hometown in Puerto Rico until suddenly she decides to go from Puerto Rico, to Newark, and Oahu in a matter of days. Since she came here to see you I assume she was previously in Newark looking for you.” Danny didn’t like where Steve’s crazy train of though was heading right now. He never liked Steve’s crazy train of thought period.   
“I get what you’re implying but it’s ridiculous. And not funny at all.” Danny warned. Steve felt a little offended that Danny would think he would joke about something like this.   
“I’m not trying to- It’s not just that Danny look at the kid’s picture.” Steve used the tech table to set the enlarged picture of the kid over one of the upper monitors in view of everyone.   
“Holly shit Danny!” Kono gasped.   
“Damn…” said Chin at the same time with equal amazement for the child was the spiting image of the Jersey native. “Ho’omaika’i ‘ana brah. Or should I say Mazel tov?” Danny was still gapping at the sight on the screen while Chin congratulated him. All the little details of the boys features made it almost undeniable. The same hair, the same nose, even those same baby blue eyes. So unlike the boys own mother yet as familiar to him as his own face.  
“That’s… not possible. I don’t-I haven’t… It has to be a coincidence. I don’t know this woman.” Danny said a little defensive before rubbing his face with both hands to calm himself. He kept telling himself there was no need to panic that it was all a misunderstanding. A coincidence. But the longer he looked at the boy in the picture the more it reminded him of his baby pictures on his family album. He resembled his family more than his own daughter.  
“Chin you think you could find a picture of the mother from back then.” Steve asked relaying on his friend superior skills at surfing through the internet.  
“I’ll check the web’s social media.” Chin said before cleaning his hands with a napkin promptly taking up on the task over the tech table. Kono came closer to Danny to bring comfort to his troubled friend.  
“Was she really here to see you?” Kono asked but Danny ignored the question and turned back to Steve.   
“How did you come up with all this?” Danny sounded completely baffled.  
“Something Cook said before you caught up with us. He called her a MILF and it really bothered me cause she didn’t bring the kid with her and she doesn’t have a ring on her finger. I mean… does she even look like a mom to you? How could he have known?” Danny had no answer.  
“Unless she told him.” Kono mused out loud. All eyes turned to her. “Maybe she pleaded for her life. Maybe she told Cook that she had a kid waiting at home so he wouldn’t harm her.”  
“Good thinking Cuz.” Chin said feeling proud before Steve proceeded with his explanation to Danny.  
“There was also the blood stains she left behind. She had blood on her hands but she wasn’t bleeding when I checked on her and after finding out she was indeed a mom I was worried about a kid being hurt.”  
“I think the blood was from her escorting officer.” Chin contributed to the discussion but without stopping his search “I found him face down on a small puddle of his blood before I met you guys in the hallway.” Everyone looked at Chin worried. “Don’t worry. He got a broken nose and mild concussion. He’ll be on medical leave for a few days but he’ll pull through.”  
“You also found her visitor’s pass with blood on the floor, right?” Danny asked.  
“Yes.” Chin confirmed before Danny continue with his own assessments.  
“So there’s Cook, stoned out of his mind, with a gun to her head and bloody officer down on the floor and still she finds the cojones to leave all this little clues behind for us to find? That’s sounds way too smart for a civilian if you ask me.” Danny was starting to sound like he was preparing a defense against this stranger who could pose as a possible threat to him and his family. Steve pulled out her file and placed it on another monitor.  
“Well she is a smart girl. She finished high school at age 13. Got two bachelor degrees before she turned 18. One in mathematics and the other in computer science. She attended MIT and Harvard for a few seminars and even gave a few lectures on programing and artificial intelligence. She is listed as an independent computer software developer and made a six figure income last year.”  
“Ok… wow… that’s impressive. And she’s so cute.” Kono exclaimed while browsing through some of her pictures on the woman’s cellphone. There where some odd-looking selfies that where probably not really taken by her at all. Most likely judging by the odd angles and lack of focus that they where really taken by her little boy. She appeared surprised sometimes or unaware. In others she looked angry and there where a few where she was even asleep. But most of the photos where of the boy. She looked like a lovely person and a dedicated mother and Danny didn’t like it one bit.   
“So she’s rich, young, beautiful and a fucking genius to boot. If this woman is so Goddamn perfect why can’t I remember ever sleeping with her?” Danny said raising his voice in anger.  
“Maybe because four years ago she looked like this.” Chin answered him calmly. “She has a twin sister named Milinda who is a New York dancer and a cellist. She posted this picture on her Facebook page four years ago.” Chin placed the enhanced picture on the screen for everyone to see. It was titled:   
Linda and Mia in Juilliard.  
Two gorgeous identical twin sisters with loving arms around each other smiling happily like they where having the time of their lives. Linda on the left side blowing a kiss and winking at the camera. Mia on the right side giving a peace sign with a cocky little smile. Their facial features were uncanny but they displayed very opposite styles. Linda wore flirtier wears and flashier make up than her sister. She also had a rather long blond perm while Mia’s hair was straight, shorter, darker and with a bright sky blue stripe over her forehead.   
“Linda and Mia?” Danny read out loud. “Linda and Mia. The dancer and the geek. The coffee shop twin’s!” Danny said very excited gesturing towards the screen. Finally something seemed to make sense.  
“Yes! Of course, I know these girls! Back in New York when Matty and I where-” Danny stopped talking as the blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. “Oh fuck I know this girls...” he gasped covering his mouth with one hand. “Oh my God! Oh God!” Steve and the others could only watch as Danny seem to be having a mental breakdown. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO… Oh shit… I think I gonna be sick.” Danny hunched over somewhat with his hand on his knees as if he where in pain. Steve placed a comforting hand on his friend shoulder.   
“So you do know her?” Chin asked feeling a bit guilty for asking but needing confirmation of the facts.  
“Yes…” Danny answered painfully while still looking down at the floor.  
“And you… where together back then?” Kono asked. Her voice lacking any judgment.   
“Yes… I mean no. Well, sort of.” Danny knew he wasn’t making much sense but he couldn’t help himself. Everything was coming in too fast and too slow at the same time for him to process. Like watching the replay of a car crash in your head only this time in super slow motion so that you could understand why you where waking in an upside-down car in the middle of the road with blood all over your face.  
“What do you mean sort of?” Steve asked. Danny straighten himself and looked at his partner’s face. There where so many emotions and words that where left unsaid in those caring hazel eyes that Danny could have lost himself completely but instead he found the determination to come forward with the truth.   
“I… it was right after getting the divorce papers from Rachel.” Danny pause for a second to swallow and comb his hair back with one hand. “I was in a really bad place and Matty-” He raised his voice at the mention of his younger brother. He made an angry hand gesture but repented almost immediately to eased down his tone. “No... this isn’t Matty’s fault. He was just trying to pull me out of that black hole of misery that was threatening to swallow my whole existence.” Kono and Chin looked confused so he continued to ease their minds. “You remember when I told you how he had stayed with me every night for about six months after I moved out of the house?” The question had been directed at Steve but the others knew what he was talking about. After his brother ran away from his coming indictment as well as Danny’s offer to help him through the whole process, he had told the rest of the team about Matty over a few dinners and lots of booze. “Well during that time he urged me once to go on a double date with these two girls we met at a coffee shop one morning and...” Danny stopped to swallow and lick at his lips. His mouth had turned so dry all of the sudden.  
“And?” Kono said softly trying not to push but wanting to know more.   
“And we went for a night on the town, had a great time, got stupidly drunk and the four of us ended up spending the night at Linda’s apartment.”  
“The four of you together!?” She blurted a bit too loudly shocking herself. She covered her naughty grin with one hand. Chin frown a little judgmentally. And Steve’s mouth fell open in shock. The commander was no prude but he would have never imagine his highly esteemed Danno engaging in such kinky activities.   
“No!!! Not together-together.” Danny sounded mortified. “Not that there’s anything wrong with a group of consenting adults pleasuring each other in the privacy of their home but he’s my baby brother for crying out loud!” And Danny was being honest here really. He was an open minded guy. The whole gay, straight, bisexual, transsexual or whatever he didn’t mind any of it. He didn’t care for labels. He believed in equality. And he believed in honesty.   
Honesty… like when you profess your love and promise to be faithful to one another in marriage. And you keep that promise because otherwise you become a liar. If Rachel had said to him from the start that she loved Danny but she also needed to sleep with her business associate Stan Eduards to be completely happy, he might have considered to look the other way so he could at least keep the home he had worked so hard to create with his wife and daughter but no… Instead she cheated on him for months until she finally grew tired of lying and demanded a divorce settlement that left him with almost nothing.   
“Ok so…” Kono urged Danny on after he seem to lose himself in thought.  
“Mia was only staying in town for a few days and Linda’s place wasn’t cheap but it was still a small singles apartment. After Matty and Linda claimed the only bedroom for themselves, Mia and I crashed on the living room sofa bed. After… you know. Making out and stuff.” Everyone stared at Danny and tried hard not to laugh as the blond held back information in embarrassed.  
“Stuff? Seriously?” Steve couldn’t help to pry. They all felt sorry for Danny’s predicament but he was just so adorably nervous right now for anyone to resist.   
“Uh… What kind of stuff?” Kono teased.  
“Come on brah… we are all adults here. Also your closest friends.” Chin cheered him on shamelessly.   
“Well excuse me for not remembering all the sordid little details of what was on the sex menu that night for your entertainment but YES. I have to admit to the possibility that I might have gotten Mia pregnant that one fateful most stupid night of my life with my kid!” The effort in which he stressed the words as they where coming out of his mouth left Danny felling raw and exposed. He frowned hard and pinched the bridge of his nose to hold himself from crying pathetically in public. He knew he had the support of his friends he just couldn’t help to recriminate himself for what was happening. What he might have done. What he could have gained. What he lost. “I got to get out of here.” Danny inhaled deeply. His nose sounded stuffy and his eyes where noticeably red with unshaded tears. “I’m… I’m just gonna head out. I have to do something about this only… not here. I need to be outside. I need to get some air.” Danny took Mia’s purse along with the rest of her belongings, turned away from table and his teammates and went towards the exit without saying anything else or waiting for their approval on his decision. Steve gave Kono and Chin some last minute instructions on how to carry on for the rest of day before going swiftly after his partner to accompany him.


	4. Kiss and tell

°•°•°•°•4•°•°•°•°  
Kiss and tell

“Are you going to the to the hospital?” Steve asked Danny once he caught up with him outside of the building. Danny turned around very irritated with Steve’s question.  
“NO, I’m not going to the hospital, are you insane!? What’s the matter with you?!” Danny didn’t mean to chew Steve’s head off, figuratively speaking, but he was really running out of patience with the man’s tendency to rush into situations without thinking. “The woman was almost strangled to death Steven! After all that P.R. bullshit over our heads right now you think is wise to go barging into the ER and harass this woman about this little theory of yours? She’s a tourist Steven! A tourist who was almost killed on her second day on the island by a criminal who escaped our custody no less!” Steve had not consider the repercussions of today’s events yet. Thankfully being negative and fatalistic was Danny Williams specialty. “If she waited four years to come see me about the kid I’m sure she won’t mind waiting a few more hours. Besides… I need more time to process all this. I don’t want to end up on tonight’s late news choking the woman myself.” Danny kept on walking and Steve followed closely.   
“Where are we going then?”  
“I’m-we are going to the Aluani Disney Resort where they seem to be staying.” Steve had noticed the hotel key as well but he would have called the hotel management before going all the way over there in person. Then again if someone had to go there to see the boy and explain why his mother was in the hospital there was surely no better candidate than Danny. That could be the reason why he looked so desperately in search of his keys while standing on the driver’s side of his car. Steve showed Danny the car keys that had been in his possession the whole time and Danny made an annoyed gesture of throwing his hands in the air as if saying of course and whatever before going to sit on the passenger side.   
On the way to the hotel Steve called the hospital to ask about Mia’s current condition. The doctor assigned to the victims case explained that the patient was stable but had been placed under some heavy medication that would knock her out and make her sleep until tomorrow morning. The commander thanked the doctor for the update, gave him a bit more information about Mia to put on her file and told him to contact Five-O immediately if there was any change in her condition. Danny had been quiet since he got into the car. In an effort to cool himself off he had taken off the tie he had been wearing all day and undone half the buttons of his shirt exposing his chest to the AC of the car. Steve kept glancing at his partner in concern waiting patiently for him to start ranting again or at least begin a conversation but nothing came up. After a few minutes of silence Steve gave up on waiting to concentrate more on driving carefully so that Danny could relax on the way to the hotel.   
Sunset’s in Hawaii where sometimes so strikingly beautiful that made people feel like they where magically taken out of this world while they lasted. Steve had to stop the car in a momentarily traffic yam but instead of admiring the sunset like most of the other drivers he found himself unable to look away from Danny who was laid back in his seat with an arm over his face shielding his eyes from the dying sun. The light had coated the upper half of his body in a golden glow that made him look almost like a celestial being from a renaissance painting. His mouth laid slightly open while he breathed deep and even silent breaths only his features looked too stressed to be of actual sleep. And every time his chest moved up and down it revealed a dark pink hardened nipple that seemed to be playing a slow version of a wicked peekaboo game with Steve. The commander was far too entertained to to notice how Danny wet his lips and cleared his throat before talking.  
“I’m not much of a mind reader Steven and your persistent ogling is starting to unnerve me… if there’s something on your mind just say it already.” Danny was feeling drained from the emotional roller-coaster he just couldn’t get out of by sheer willpower alone. He knew his partner had been wanting desperately to say something so he teased him a bit to ignore his own inner turmoil.  
“You look hot.” Steve simply stated.  
“What…” Danny’s eyes went wide as his voice went out on him.  
“I’ll right back.” Steve said quickly before opening the door and stepping out of the car giving no time for Danny to react.   
“Wait-what?!” Danny called out to him a little too late and began to have a minor freak out in the time it took his partner to return. Steve ran out after a street vendor that was walking on the side of the road to get something from him which took less than a minute but Danny could have died or killed the swift bastard several times over in less for just leaving him after saying something like that.   
“Here.” Steve indicated while handing his stunted partner a bottle of water.  
“Oh… thanks.” Danny said plainly to hide his embarrassment as realization hit him. Steve couldn’t have been flirting with him. Sure, they flirt all the time but only as a joke. Was Danny just imagining things or the way Steve was looking at him before leaving the car in the middle of traffic was… was… familiar and yet totally different some how. What was this unsettling feeling he had about his partner? Why couldn’t he describe it? And why was that idiot still outside the car hunched over and pouring cold water over his head? Danny opened the bottle and drained almost half the water before stopping to take breath. The temperature was just cold enough to go easy and refreshingly down his throat. Steve sat back on the driver seat again with a goofy gentle smile and a drippy flushed face.   
“Feeling better now?” asked Steve and Danny couldn’t help to smile at his hopeful silly face.   
"Peachy...” Danny didn’t mean to sound so bitter. He regretted saying that the second he saw a fickle of concern back in his partners face. “I’ll be fine babe, really. I just need time... time and some answers. And a DNA text. And beer… lots of beer. And I need… I want my brother… I miss him… I wish I knew where he is. Or at least how he’s doing. And I need… I want… that fucking truck to move out the Goddam way! What the hell is going on up there!?! And would you stop staring at me like that. What? What do you want from me?” Steve smiled and almost laughed at Danny’s bipolar little episode.  
“Sorry buddy I’m just…” Steve looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck. “The suspense is killing me here man! I know you’re a gentleman. That you don’t kiss and tell and all that but I have never seen you hold out on us like this. I mean, you been bitching in theraphy for weeks now on how we need to communicate-”  
“YOU! How YOU need to communicate more, you big jerk!” Danny said a little ticked off.  
“I’m communicating! I just told you that I’m dying to know. So tell me. What happened that night?” Danny looked away and remained silent ignoring his partner. “Seriously? I’m opening up to you here and you’re gonna give me the silent treatment? I’m not asking for you to be explicit but can I at least hear the PG-13 version of the story?” Danny looked skeptically at Steve.  
“Just the PG-13 version?” Steve didn’t even try to hold back a smirk.  
“With a few NC-17 insertions here and there.” Danny huffed and rolled his eyes at him. “Come on Danno… It can’t be worst than what my brain has already concocted by now. I mean… what the hell happened in bed that night that could be so embarrassing for you that you don’t want to talk to us about it? Was it really that bizarre or was sex with your ex-wife really that unimaginative?”  
“You are unbelievable, you know that?” Danny smiled a very dangerous smile. The kind of terrible smile crazy people have before claiming up a tower and start shooting people at random.  
“Hey you said it. Rich. Young. Beautiful. But I still have my doubts about her being the perfect woman since she was willing to bump uglies with you.” Said Steve before giggling a bit. Danny knew Steve to be a reckless bastard at times but his audacity was usually kept on the field not in testing each other’s patience.  
“Wait a minute… are you trying to piss me off here? Does the idea of me actually having a sex life really bother you that much? Or are you just jealous of me for sleeping with a girl like Mia?” Steve said nothing but Danny could see him frowning a little and clenching his jaw. “Oh my God!!! Seriously?! How big is your ego?” Steve opened his mouth to say something but canceled the remark. “So, what? You get to be the stud superhero and I’m just the plucky little sidekick that can’t possibly get a woman like that?” Steve was getting tired of Danny’s allegations.  
“You got it all wrong.” Steve said looking away from him.  
“Yeah right. Then why does it feel like I’m back in high school being picked on by the class jock for asking a cheerleader out on a date?” Danny imitated his friend looking away as well.  
“I’m not jealous of you, Danno.” Steve said with all seriousness but Danny was unaffected.  
“You’re so full of shit.” Danny muttered while looking out the window to ignored him.  
“I’m jealous of her, all right!!!” Steve almost yelled angrily shocking the hell out of his partner. They made eye contact this time. Steve looked furious while Danny was taken aback. “You wanted me to communicate. FINE! I’ll communicate! I’m angry! I. Am. Angry.” Danny stared at Steve with his mouth opened completely speechless. Steve continue thinking his partner would start making fun of him. “It’s not a joke. I am so angry at this girl that I don’t even know for all this… And I am angry at you too!” Danny had rarely seen Steve losing his cool like this. It was making his heart beat painfully fast inside his chest. “Lately you and I… it’s been great. What we have… I don’t think I have ever… I have never been… I have never been this close to someone. There’s a very short list of people that I have considered to be... indispensable. But many are no longer part of my life. Mostly because they’ve kept things from me. Some have died… others have left… and there are a few that have even tried to kill me. All because of their precious little secrets.” Danny couldn’t move. He felt like he was staring at a fierce wild animal and any wrong move could instigate an attack. “And when ever there’s something you don’t want to share with me... well it scares me. Cause that’s you buddy. It’s what you do. You are a giver. You overshare. You have a pathological need to give people a piece of your mind. Even if it hurts. Like a right hook to the face just to make someone see your point.” Steve couldn’t look directly a his partner right now. It was too painful. He felt too vulnerable. “And you are just going to sit there and make fun of me again and call me a control freak as if I shouldn’t care. That you’re hurting… That you’re scared… We have know each other for about two years and I don’t get to know what the hell happened to you. But she spends one night with you under the sheets and apparently that is worth more confidence than all the shit we have been through together. Ergo... I’m jealous of her.” Steve finished his argument but still couldn’t look at Danny directly. He opened his bottle and drained what was left of the water in a single gulp and rubbed his face to ease the tension.   
“Thanks babe.” Danny said softly making Steve finally look at him. Steve felt like he had just spilled his guts to the enemy after hours of torture but it was Danny who looked captured and defeated. The blond reached out to comfort his partner with his left hand but Steve flinched away from the gentle gesture. Danny frowned at his reaction but let Steve have his space. “Thank you… for sharing... But you are still a bit of a hypocrite, don’t you think?” Steve was about to object but Danny beat him to it raising his voice a bit to silence him. “You have your secrets too. We all do.” Steve sighed.  
“Danny I can’t disclose confidential-”  
“I’m not taking about any of that cloak and dagger Navy crap that you can’t confirm nor deny. I’m taking about who you really are. You’re personal life Steven!” You could almost feel the tension between the two like an static electrical charge.   
“You mean my sex life?” Steve said sounding surprised.  
“Not as all that but since you wanted me to talk about mine or lack there of as you so delicately put it in front of the whole team.” Steve gave Danny a bit of a smirk. Yeah… he had enjoyed doing that.  
“Well you haven’t had any in over 6 months.” Steve said with a pretentious air.  
“Neither have you!” Danny countered quickly surprising his partner again. “That’s right Sherlock! You are not the only detective around here. You think the team doesn’t notice when you come into work after getting lucky the night before. We just don’t say anything because you are the boss and since you don’t like to share we figured its not of our business. But I’ll make you a deal. Since you and I seem to have become such great BFFs all of the sudden why don’t you meat me half way. Why not make an equal exchange of intimacies?”  
“How does that work exactly?” Steve asks raising an eyebrow at Danny.  
“Did you ever played truth or dare in high school?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Well this game would be more like a… I dare you to be as truthful as I am. A ruth for a truth. For every private little detail you hear from me about that night you’ll have to disclose one of equal… significance.” Steve frowned disgusted.  
“You want sexual details about me and Kath?!” Steve asked as if he was accusing Danny of being a pervert.   
“No you numbskull! Katherine doesn’t count! No wait! That came out all wrong. I didn’t mean to deprecate Katherine. I love Katherine. She’s awesome. In fact, if there where such a thing as a perfect wonder woman out there for your crazy Super SEAL ass it would be her I think. And is Kath and me not me and Kath you illiterate barbarian.”  
“So you and Kath, hmm?” Steve said making fun of the double meaning and Danny nervous.  
“There’s no me and Kath – me and – crap… I mean there’s nothing between Kath and me.”  
“Is ok to admit that you like her like that. I won’t take offence.”  
“Look… I get that you two have an open relationship or whatever it is that you want two call it, I’m not judging here but we are getting off topic here. What I meant was that since I only went out with Mia once you should reciprocate by telling me about one of your many one night stands.” Steve’s body turn rigid with tension. “I don’t even care which one as long as you share something about yourself. And don’t you dare make something up cause I’ll know and I wont ever trust you again with any of my intimate stuff.” Steve wasn’t going to deny having sex with his former girlfriend or whatevet, but he most certainly didn’t want to discuss his other sexual activities with Danny. Or anyone else for that matter. Not even in the intimate relationship he shared with Katherine did he feel comfortable enough to share that part of himself. “So now that we are clear on the rules of the game here, let’s begin, shall we? So… where shall I start. Well first we went dancing and let me tell you, she’s a pretty good dancer.” Danny began as if Steve had agreed to his terms. “Not a professional ballet dancer like her sister but when we got to that club and she started swinging those hips and moving that fine heart shaped ass up and down, rubbing it against my-"  
“Ok!!!” Steve called out for him to stop. “Ok, fine! You win. G rate it!” Steve conceded defeat and Danny grinned.  
“G rated it is!” He declared slapping his knees as if making his own imaginary drum solo. Steve rubbed his face again while looking away.   
“Well she’s also an excellent cook.”  
“Oh go fuck yourself Williams.” Steve thought Danny was now making random stuff up just to piss him off.  
“No, seriously!” Danny assured.  
“And how would you know that?”   
“She cooked dinner for us.”  
“You went on one…” Steve raised his index finger and pointed it at him. “One date with this girl and you got her to dance with you, cook for you, sleep with you and be willing to bare your child?” Danny smiled smugly.  
“Well when you put it like that I guess I made a hell of an impression.” Danny gloated.  
“You where drunk.” Steve accused.  
“True… but she wasn’t.” Danny smiled.  
“You said you guys where drunk.”  
“The three of us where but she was stone cold sober.” Danny assured Steve. The discussion was making him remember more and more details from back then. He hadn’t really thought much about that incredible night he spend with Mia all those years ago. The year he got divorced had been such a painful part of his existence that he had buried most of his recollections of that time deep within his subconscious. Even the good memories made him feel depress sometimes.   
“Why? She picked the short straw that night?” Steve asked wondering if Mia had been the designated driver.  
“No. We didn’t drive. We got around mostly on foot. You can’t really drive around Manhattan. It’s easier to pay for a cab than to find a decent parking spot.”  
“Then what?” Steve asked a bit confused.  
“She doesn’t drink alcohol.” Danny simply stated.   
“How come? Is it against her religion or something?”  
“Nah… She’s just a bit of a health nut like you.” Danny teased. Steve didn’t cared for the joke but kept the friendly undertone of the conversation going.  
“It’s not nuts to care for one’s health, Danny. And how is it that you remember so much about her now but you conveniently forgot ever sleeping with her.” Now that Danny thought about it he had to admit that Steve might have been right about him being embarrassed for what went on that night. Or maybe he just felt unworthy of having such a good time out of modesty.  
“We talked before going out that night.” To Danny most of that night had been almost surreal but the morning he met Mia had been kept like a precious keepsake under lock and key.  
“Oh! So there where other dates.” Steve assumed.  
“No we only went out that night like I said but we met at a coffee shop in Brooklyn and we talked over coffee.” Steve could detect a bit of melancholy in his voice.  
“Ok… so start there. How did you guys meet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to cielolindo for the advice. XOXO


	5. Cinnamon sticks

°•°•°•°•5•°•°•°•°

Cinnamon sticks

 

~Summer of 2006~

The sun has barely started to raise in the horizon but the streets are already showing plenty of activity in Brooklyn. News stands are placing their daily papers, shop owners are opening their stores for business and the early raisers are heading for the subway in a hurry or getting their morning coffee before a crowd starts forming. Two young twin sisters walk arm in arm on the sidewalk immerse in their private conversation.   
“I’m telling you Mia this place makes the best pastries in the world.” Said the blonde young woman with long curly hair and a dancer’s outfit. She had a very distinctive Caribbean accent while the other sister spoke English more naturally. Linda’s Julliard friends had made jokes on how Mia’s accent almost made her sound like a British snob while Linda sounded more like a Spanish shrew.  
“Since when are you allowed any refined sugar confections?” Asked the burnet with color neon stripes in the brow of her neck long black hair.  
“I’m allow to indulge myself at least once a month.” Said Linda not very convincingly.  
“I thought anal was your monthly indulgence.” Mia snickered.  
“It’s all relative.” Linda said sticking out her tongue at her and crossing her eyes to mock her sister for a second. A deep yawn had kept Mia from laughing at her.  
“Well you promised me a decent cup of coffee. If I get another watered down insipid version of what coffee should taste like I’m going to reeducate the barista.” Mia stated with all seriousness making her sister change her attitude from playful to one of admonishment.  
“Ok first of all, you should know better than to mess with the people that handle your food. And second of all, if your gonna waste that precious brain of yours trying to customize a human being for your benefit it better be to do something a hell of lot more pleasurable than a warm beverage.” Linda finished her statement biting on her lower lip and rising her eyebrows at her suggestively a few times.  
“Is it that time of the day already, or are we stuck on a marathon special this week.” Said the dark haired sister very annoyed. Mia was referring to what she considered to be cruel and unusual punishment but her sister described as constructive criticism of her love life. This part of their relationship was so constant, so intrusive and so painfully annoying for Mia that she had stablished a sort of schedule and a set of rules that would aloud her twin sister to be her beloved noisy self without Mialma wanting to smother her in her sleep.  
“Mia…” Linda whined. “When was the last time you went out on a real date, ha? This is your last weekend here, lets go out tonight and do something special.” Mia gave her sister a warning look. “Well we could just go dancing at least. We haven’t done that in years. I have a couple of friends I could call-”  
“NO… No way. You know the rules.” Mia quickly stated interrupting her sister.  
“Seriously?! You are still gonna enforce that stupid rule of yours?” Linda complained uselessly. One of the most important rules for Mia was that neither sister was aloud to date any of the other’s previously known friends, ex boyfriends or former lovers. There had been too many incidents in the past that placed the love they had for each other to the test before Mia proclaimed this rule. Often when boys approached Mia they would seem very interested in establishing a relationship until they met the more happy go lucky twin sister who shared her good looks but none of her inhibitions. It wasn’t that Linda was a selfish bitch as some of Mia’s friends had accused her of being in the past. Yes, she was annoyingly perky and somewhat spoiled and even stupidly flaky at times. But she wasn’t a slut and she loved Mia above anything. Her beloved twin sister always came first. Of that she had no doubt. Most of their fights had been because of cheating little liars that where nothing but immature jerks with stupid fetishes about having a threesome with a couple of hot twin girls regardless of their feelings.  
“It’s not stupid to set boundaries Mili. Even hyenas try to avoid incest on instinct. And the rule does work both ways.” Linda really did respect her sisters rules. Especially since those set of rules had help strengthen their bound as a family. Not to mention avoiding the terrible experience of a guy moaning her sisters name during sex by mistake from ever happening again. But right now it created an almost impossible mission to find two complete strangers to go out on a double date with them.  
“Do you have any idea how unlikely it is to find a date with a viable heterosexual single male on a Friday night in New York City!?” Mia had done the math in her head before hand. She new way better than Milinda that the odds of that happening where against her sister’s hidden agenda of getting her or both laid.  
“You said dancing… so why do they have to be straight at all in the first place if all we are looking for are dance partners. Especially when the best dancers at clubs are usually gay.” Linda frowned at her sister in the way she customary did when she couldn’t get her way. And yes she knew where to find plenty of gay men who wouldn’t mind dancing all night with a couple of hot twins even if they where of the female variety. But that wasn’t the plan, of course. Her sister Mia had enough gay friends. What she really needed was a strong willed man that could force her out of her comfort zone. Linda thought Mia was sometimes too smart for her own good. That she needed to let lose and enjoy the ride. “Don’t give me that look Mili. I didn’t come here to get lectures from you on how to do the horizontal mambo.” Linda sighed in defeat. She just wanted her sister to be happy.  
“Fine… but if I follow the rules and find us dates for tonight you can’t bail on me.”  
“Agreed.” Mia said with a cocky smile.  
“And you will let me give you a make-over. This self-confident gothic bi-curious look you have going here doesn’t suit you.” Linda new very well that her sister didn’t like women that way but her independent and sometimes feministic way of thinking had been the cause of many misconceptions with the people she met.  
“Aw… Sis, you wound me. This otaku look is just something I picked from my trip to Japan. And here I though the horny Shakira wannabe look suited you so well.” She countered.  
“Hey! Shakira has nothing on me. I can make that skank look like a cheap pole dancer any day.” They opened the doors to a little place called Tidwell’s and they entered the almost deserted café. The place looked more like a bar that had been turned into a small dinner than a café really. The twins lowered their voices as not to make an spectacle of themselves but couldn’t help to giggle a little as they went inside.  
“Perra...” Linda whispered to her sister as a final insult.  
“Zorra…” Mia whispered back and elbowing her side playfully.  
“Buenos días!” Linda said a little too loud and a little too merry to be appropriate at such an early hour and with so little clientele. There where only two other customers inside the café sitting over the stools at the bar and drinking coffee quietly. Both wore long sleeve dress shirts, ties and dark slacks like most business men wore in the city. One looked to be in his early 30s with blonde hair and a stocky buildup body. The other looked a bit younger a lot taller and with dark shorter hair.   
“Good morning.” Mia repeated the greeting in English and in a more courteous manner as she walked pass them with her sister. The blonde man bowed his head silently in acknowledgement without looking at the new arrivals while the younger taller one smiled and muttered a short morning which he repeated a bit louder and more excitably once he realized how attractive the two new arrivals where. He nudged his companion and covertly directed the blonde man’s attention to the two hot girls standing next to them but the blonde man only glared at him and grabbed a newspaper to ignored him. Linda noticed the dark hair man noticing her and flashed him a quick smile and flirty glance before ordering. The girls ordered two cappuccinos plus a scone for Linda who sat at a small square table near the big glass window to wait on her sister while she went to the bathroom. On the way to the bathroom Mia noticed a picture on the wall next to a commemorative plaque with a mini flower base that held an old wilted flower. She examined it for a few seconds and learned from the inscription on the plaque that the young police woman on the photo was named Grace Tidwell and had died in the line of duty on September, 11 of 2001. Mia as most of the rest of the world remembered that fateful day very well. It had been a Tuesday, just a week before their 17th birthday and she had an exam to take that morning but she never made it to the university. She had woken up to find a complete and outer silence that made it feel almost dreamlike as she walked to the main living area to find everyone in the house standing in front of the television watching sadly at the news. She asked her sister what was wrong and she answered that there had been a terrible accident. A commercial aircraft had crashed against one of the twin towers in New York City. Mia took in the images the disclosed information or lack there of and realized immediately what was really happening. This was no accident. This was a mistake. A terrible mistake that will surely cost countless lives in the long run. This could mean war. This could be the beginning of the end. The end of everything. As panic set in, Mia left the room and went quickly to her computer to hack into all and any government or intelligence agency she could find in other to regain any sense of peace or illusion of control that had kept her from losing her mind in the past. After a few minutes there where gasps and cries of horror coming from the living room and she had left her computer behind to see what the sudden commotion was about. Another plane had crashed against the other tower. There was no room for doubt now. It was an attack as she had feared. Linda had dropped to sit on the floor crying quietly with a hand over her opened mouth. Mia watched an felt helpless to do anything to apace her sister or anyone else. Before that day the twins had talked about moving to New York together in other to work and study there in a year after Linda finished high school. Their plans had consequently changed somewhat after the events that took place that day but thankfully they where still alive while others regrettably had not been so lucky. Mia felt a survivor’s gilt as she took the offending wilted flower and blew off and brushed lightly with her fingers the dust off the plaque. Mia never liked cut flowers. It was incomprehensible to her how people found it enjoyable to observe a beautiful living thing slowly wasting away after it’s been ripped apart from the rest of it's body. Mia carried on unaware that she had been closely observed in her actions by the short blond man sitting at the bar. When she came back from the bathroom she found Linda engrossed in flirty conversation with the taller man that had been sitting at the bar but was now sitting at the same table with her sister in what should had been her spot.  
“Typical…” she said to herself while sitting at the bar just a couple of stools away from the blonde man. She wanted nothing to do with whatever they where talking about so she just turned her back on the couple until the barista came over with her cappuccino. “Excuse me, do you have any cinnamon sticks by any chance.” She asked the young man who made her coffee. The blonde man lowered his news paper in curiosity. In response to her request the young man said nothing turned around and came back with a cinnamon powder shaker and place it on the counter next to her coffee. “Oh, not ground cinnamon or cinnamon powder just a cinnamon stick or cinnamon extract if you happened to have any.” The young barista made a bored face at her request.  
“What’s the difference?” he asked a bit annoyed. Mia sighed and dismissed the clueless waiter as politely as she could to hide her frustration.  
“Never mind. Thank you.” She simply said waving him off and he left her alone to do other shores since there where no orders to fill. She took a tiny sip of her coffee and placed it back down not very pleased with the taste. Then she grabbed a large square elegant paper napkin the was meant for serving pastries and started to unfold it. She placed the napkin over the counter and started folding it, again and again, into a series of twists and bends as if she where shaping it into something very unusual. The blond man next to her could almost sense her apathy with her surroundings and it was almost offensive to him.   
“Hey Ray?” the blonde man called out to the owner of the establishment that had been out of sight since before the girls arrived to the cafe.  
“Yeah… what you need Danny? Did Matty changed his mind about those pancakes?” Mr. Tidwell asked peeking his head through the opening on the wall that separated the bar from the kitchen.  
“No thanks, I just wanted to let you know that there’s a lady here who would like a cinnamon stick for her coffee.” He declared making Mia jump a little in alarm. She turned to look at the nosy man and realized he had a gun holstered at his hip.  
“Oh really?” Ray asked sounding very curious and amused.  
“Oh no, please don’t bother.” Mia said a bit nervous not wanting to call attention to herself.  
“Well hello there!” said the old man as he acknowledged the beautiful young customer. “It’s no bother at all Miss. In fact I’ll be happy to brew another cup if you like. This time with the cinnamon stick in the pot. That way it will infuse the coffee better.”  
“This is just fine really.” She declined feeling a bit embarrassed by the generous offer.   
“Oh for God’s sake let the man make the coffee.” The blonde urged on in humor as if she was being totally ridiculous. “If you don’t like it I’ll pay for it.” He dared her with a smiled.   
“On the house.” Ray added eagerly. Mia tensed and looked behind for her sister but Linda and the man she was having coffee with didn’t seem to care for anything but their own private conversation.   
“Is this some sort of joke?” Mia asked feeling a bit paranoid. The two men laughed a bit at her lack of trust.  
“No joke. Please sit and relax. It will only take a minute.” Ray ran back inside to the kitchen while the blonde noticed Mia looking intently at his sidearm.  
“It’s ok, I’m a cop.” Said Danny turning his body so she could also see his badged clipped to his belt next to the gun.   
“Is nothing personal. I just don’t like guns.” She simply said. And continued working on her napkin as she was before.  
“I don’t blame you.” Danny really didn’t mind. He was used to this kind of reaction. Most people felt uneasy around police officers. Until they needed one of course. “I don’t like them much either but I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t carry one.” He smiled sadly into his cup as he drank his coffee.  
“Well I appreciate your sacrifice. Thank you, for you service.” She glanced to smiled at him in respect but found the beauty of his blue eyes to conceal a great deal of hurt. “You don’t feel like people appreciate you for your profession much, do you?” Danny fidgeted and reached unconsciously to his bare ring finger. “Or is it what you had to sacrifice for the job what’s eating at you?” Danny looked at her with wide opened eyes and a gesture of the hands that spoke without actual words saying: “What the fuck! How could you possibly know that?” She granted him a sad little smile and gave him a slight hint by pointing at her finger where a wedding ring should be placed. He looked at his own a realized that he had been rubbing unconsciously at the dented paler part of skin left by years of wearing a now absent wedding band. Danny smiled bitterly to himself.  
“You would make a good detective.” He said a little embarrassed.  
“I’m not that brave.” She admitted while smiling more friendly at him. Danny blew a weak laugh through his nose. Her warm caramel hazel eyes made Danny understand that her declaration also carried a hidden compliment towards him. Suddenly those two empty seats between them didn’t seemed to be any distance at all.  
“Go ahead, try it!” Said Ray placing an attractive looking cup of cappuccino with a heart shape on the foam in front of her. Mia could tell by the smell alone that she had been presented with a respectable cup of coffee. As soon as the glorious warm liquid hit her taste buds it started to send shooting signals of pleasure that seem to explode inside her brain and rush down her entire body like melting butter. She was unable to hold back her surprised reaction.   
“Wow…” She gasped before she exhaled the words slowly, almost like a moan. She bit her upper lip and licked the tasty foam mustache left in her mouth.  
“Good?” Ray asked very please with her reaction as well as Danny who observed quietly but almost at the edge of his seat.  
“Good would be a grave understatement my friend.” She said feeling very happy with the outcome but raising an eyebrow in suspicion. “But you added something else here besides the cinnamon stick didn’t you?” she accused Ray playfully.  
“Can you guess what?” The old man asked as if it where a game they where playing. Mia was happy to answer the challenge.  
“There’s a drop of almond extract in here I think.” Ray glanced at the blonde man and Danny perked his lips upward in approval as she continued to list the secret ingredients correctly. “A tinny hint of salt and brown sugar. And something else I can’t really say what it is but it’s spicy… and is not powder… some kind of oil maybe?” Ray took a tiny red hot chilly pepper out of his pocket to show her.  
“It’s chilly.” Ray declared almost making the woman jump in her seat out of excitement.  
“Chilly!? Really? Superb!” she said taking the chilly from his hand to examine it more closely. Her smile was wide, genuine and warm. Mia was rarely surprised, specially in a positive way. This was a moment she would fondly commend to memory. “You kind sir have just reinforced my hoped for humanity.” She declared with affection before taking a another longer sip of her new found treasure.  
“Is it that good?” Danny finally interjected very entertained by the whole situation. Mia was licking at her lips and making cute little noises of pleasure. Her eyes momentarily closed in contemplation.  
“Politeness restrains me to elaborate in public just how much I’m enjoying this.” She confessed while laughing a little at her boldness. The spiciness of the cinnamon with the chilly combined was making her blush from the neck up to the tip of her ears and she loved it.   
“Oh by all means feel free to elaborate.” Ray said in a sleazy kind of way that only made her giggle more.  
“You dirty old man.” Danny teased the older man for having the guts to say what he had been thinking but had kept to himself out of decorum.   
“I could kiss you.” Mia said eliciting a reaction of outer disapproval from Danny when Ray turned to smirk at him mockingly to make him feel even more jealous. As if they had been competing for the girls attention all along. “What? He deserves it. The man is brilliant.” She explained to Danny before taking another sip.  
“It’s not even his recipe.” Danny declared indignantly.  
“Williams you rat bastard.” Ray slapped Danny’s shoulder with a small hand towel he always carried to dry his hands with.  
“Is not?” she asked but only out of curiosity.  
“Nah… It was my daughter’s way of drinking her coffee. She passed away a few years ago.” Ray said in a way that made her realized why it had been so important for the old man to make the coffee. He wanted to remember his lost daughter.  
“The picture on the wall?” Mia asked surprising Danny again of how perceptive the girl was.  
“She’s the only other person I have seen asking for a cinnamon stick in her coffee.” Danny said trying not to sound depress at the thought of his late partner.  
“You knew her.” Mia realized.  
“She was my partner for a few years.” Danny stated shortly not really wanting to share more but then Ray said:  
“He named his kid after her.” And he just couldn’t leave it at that.  
“Well Grace was… she was a very tough woman and a hell of a police officer. Best friend you could ever hope to find and the kind of partner you can count on to watch your back.”  
“That she was. She was a real good kid.” Ray added melancholically.  
“The result of good parenting no doubt.” Mia said to Ray before reaching over the bar counter to give him a soft kiss on the cheek like his own daughter would have done when she was alive. “For Grace.” She said handing the man a very delicate white rose she had beautifully crafted out her napkin to place on the empty vase next to her picture. Ray was almost overwhelmed by the gift and her honest display of affection.  
“Thank you my dear. You are too kind. Don’t ever be afraid to ask for what you want in life, you hear? Now you’ll have to excuse me I have to go back to the kitchen and check on the oven.” Mia raised her cup and nodded in appreciation as the man turned to place the rose in the vase before walking out of sight. Mia was finishing her coffee while pretending not to noticed Danny staring at her intensely.  
“You are not from around here are you?” Danny asked but sounding like he was stating the obvious in a negative way.  
“What gave me away?” she asked not really curious of how he got to that conclusion just more interested in what he wanted out of the conversation.  
“You’re too sweet for this town.” Danny said looking seriously back at his paper as if he wasn’t trying to flirt with her.  
“Oh really? And here I thought you where going to criticize my accent.” Mia said a little annoyed. “It turns out it is worst to come off as a pushover.” But why would she even cared what this guy though of her anyway.  
“Your accent is not bad.” In fact Danny thought it was delightfully soothing. “But a small town girl like yourself wouldn’t last a week living in this neighborhood. It’s like animal planet out there.” Mia wondered why the blonde had suddenly changed his demeanor towards her and realized that Danny was maybe felling a little exposed when they where left alone. And to be honest so did she.  
“You believe kindness to be a sign of weakness when in reality it takes more strength to be benevolent. It’s rather easy to be hostile when facing ignorance.”  
“Matty, what the HELL are you doing?” Danny snapped at his younger brother so fast he almost didn’t let Mia finish her sentence.  
“And… you just proved my point.” She added softly to herself not really pleased with the irony but used to it. Matty was now standing and trying hard to keep up with Linda as they danced avidly to no music.  
“Auditioning!” he said out loud with great enthusiasm for anyone in the café to hear.   
“Auditioning for what exactly you putz?” Danny watched his brother dancing foolishly with the smiling blonde sister who was just as eager to pretend they where at a proper dancefloor dancing to salsa music.  
“For a date!” Matty said to his brother as if that would explain everything. Matty held the girl closed to his taller body and twirled them around making Linda giggle and squeal in enjoyment.  
“Puta madre…” Mia said to herself rolling up her eyes in disbelieve. Danny glared back a Mia wondering why she had cursed when Matty stopped dancing and walked towards his brother with Linda in hand.   
“Ok so… this is my brother the cop.” He said to Linda as an introduction and a bit out of breath.  
“Detective Danny Williams.” Danny introduced himself properly before shaking Linda’s hand politely.  
“Encantada… I’m Linda. And this is my sister Mia.” Said the sneaky little sister as she smiled devilishly with all her teeth. Mia reached to shake Matty’s hand before shaking Danny’s.  
“Mia.” Said Danny trying out the name for the first time as he gently took her hand.  
“Detective.” Mia responded not using his first name as a way to distant herself from this unnervingly intriguing more matured man that was meant to be her date.


	6. You no police

°•°•°•°•6•°•°•°•°  
You no police

~Aluani Disney Resort Present time~

The commander remained silent most of the way while listening to his partner relate the story of how he met Mialma. He had been curious about the woman before but as Danny kept talking about her with such fondness he became even more intrigued. It was a very rare thing to hear his partner talk about an old lover with such affection. The again the only other lover he ever spoke of was his ex-wife and he wasn’t very keen to talk about her. They where at the lobby of the hotel at the moment, waiting at the desk to speak with a manager. They where both feeling tired but more at peace with each other as they continued their conversation in an outgoing manner.   
“Cinnamon sticks in coffee?” Steve asked somewhat disapprovingly.  
“Haven’t you ever heard of Café de la olla?” Danny asked. Surely Steve had some knowledge of Mexican culture.   
“Ok… Cinnamon is not really that uncommon in coffee but chilly?” Ok, so maybe he wasn’t. After all, he grew up in Hawaii while Danny had grown up in Jersey with plenty of Spanish speaking immigrants or immigrant descendants from various southern countries. And most of them liked chilly on almost anything.  
“Says the idiot who puts butter in his.” Danny mocked.  
“That’s grass-fed butter Danny and it’s good for you.”   
“Well chilly just so happens to be better for your health than grass-fed butter.” Danny said remembering a few of the arguments he had with Grace about her ridiculous choice of coffee and how she declared it to be the best cure for hangovers among other things. “Chilly peppers happen to be a high source of capsaicin, which helps prevent testicular cancer… boosts the immune system... improves cardiovascular health… helps relief inflammation and joint pain… and some other health crap I can’t remember at the moment but if you don’t believe me just google that shit some time.”  
“You had me at testicular cancer, Babe.” Steve said with a smile and they both laughed.  
“That’s how Grace got me to try it.” Danny joked.  
“I’ve never seen you drink that kind of coffee.” Steve declared implying that he would like to see that someday.  
“And you never will. Once was enough.” Danny slightly shuddered at the memory.  
“Too spicy for you Danno?” Steve smirked.  
“You could say that.” Danny sighed looking a little embarrassed as he massaged the back of his neck. There had been a time when he had gotten so drunk after a big fight with Rachel that he tried Grace’s coffee as she suggested to remedy his killer hangover. It worked like a charm. It cured his headache, his dizziness, it kept him awake during his shift. And it raised his blood pressure as well as his libido for most of the day unfortunately. After an hour of struggling to keep his involuntary raging erection hidden from his coworkers under his desk he decided to go home and remedy the problem, killing two birds with one stone. Rachel gladly took the spontaneous middle of the day vigorous sex as an apology for their previous argument but it didn’t stop them from fighting again a few days later. Sex had never been a problem between them nor the solution to their arguments, regrettably.  
Steve looked away from Danny before the blonde could realize that he had been staring at his partner again. Steve couldn’t help it anymore. He wanted to comfort Danny. Wanted to hold him in his arms again. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t have these thoughts. What would his partner think of him? Earlier that day after the EMTs told them that Mia would be fine Steve had been so close to losing himself in that embrace. The feel of Danny’s warm body, the smell his hair, the taste of his skin for fuck’s sake. His lips have never been in contact with any part of Danny’s body before. He barely got a sliver of how the man tasted and he wanted – No! He couldn’t. Steve thought of something else. Focus on the case. You are here to check on the child of a victim. You are here to support your partner. You are just thinking those thoughts because of the lack of sex. Yeah that must be it. But then you could have solved your man needs weeks ago if you wanted to. God knows there where plenty of willing prospects available. For the love of – it was just a thumb. This is ridiculous. It was just a brush over the lips. Something he would have expected to taste bitter or dirty but it didn’t. Danny’s hands weren’t as rough or as dry as his. He had the kind of sweet hands that you could enjoy sucking on each individual finger one at a –  
“Oh fuck sake…” Steve cursed out lout whishing he could shake the naughty thoughts out of his head. Danny huffed a laugh thinking Steve was as tired of waiting for the manager to arrive as he was.   
They waited in silent for a minute more before a tall and skinny man wearing a suit presented himself as Mr. Kamala, manager of personal for the hotel. The Five-O officers explained about Miss. Guerrera’s situation and Mr. Kamala generously offered to cooperate with the officers. After checking on the hotel’s computer he confirmed that Miss. Guerrera was in fact a guest at one of their villas and that she was indeed staying with her son who was at the moment under the care of one of the hotel’s care givers. They asked if they could confirmed the boys well being in person so the manager escorted them to where he was staying. The manager took then on a golf cart ride that lasted less than a couple of minutes. As they looked around to their luxurious surroundings Steve commentated secretly to Danny that even though the kid had being missing a parent he had clearly been doted in abundance, hoping that would serve a little as consolation. After ringing the doorbell a couple of times the hotel’s babysitter answered the door to Mia’s rented villa.   
“Good evening Nalani.” The manager said greeting his employee. The middle age native Hawaiian woman looked to be in good health, strong and friendly but also cautious.  
“Mr. Kamala. Good evening. It’s there something wrong?” she asked after noticing the armed men behind him.  
“I’m afraid so Nalani. May we come in?” The woman held the door open for the three gentlemen to enter. The manager introduced the commander and the detective before he explained what had detained the boy’s mother from returning and why the officers where there investigating. Of course they only knew about Mia being attacked and ending up in the hospital. The hotel personal knew nothing of Steve’s suspicions of Danny’s predicament.  
“Where’s the boy now?” Steve asked knowing very well how much his partner wanted to meet his probable son. Even Steve himself was a bit nervous and eager to see the version of Danny in real life.   
“Val…” Nalani called out to him but there was no response. “I left him watching cartoons in the bedroom. I’m sure he’s fine.”  
“Can you tell us anything you might know about Miss Guerrera? Friends? Family? Why she came to the island?” Danny asked but the woman hesitated to answer. She glanced questioningly towards her superior and he promptly gave his approval.  
“It’s ok Nalani you can speak freely. The officers are here to help. You won’t get into trouble, I promise.” The manager knew employees in this hotel where particularly friendly and got to know their guest very well, especially the babysitters, but they where bound by a strict discretion policy to reveal any personal information without authorization.   
“She said she came to the island looking for family. That Val never got meet his dad and she hired me specifically to care for her boy while she looked for him on the island.” Steve and Danny gave each other knowing looks.   
“Why you specifically?” Danny asked the woman but Mr. Kamala took the liberty to answer the question for her.  
“Nalani is one of our best and most qualified babysitters. She specializes in taking care of children that have special needs.” The manager said warmly showing the pride and closeness he felt for his employees.   
“What kind of special needs does the kid have?” Steve asked.  
“Well Val knows very little English his first language is Spanish making it difficult for him to communicate sometimes but…” Nalani stopped hesitating for a second trying to find the right words. “You must understand that I am not a child psychologist but I have cared for many special children over the years and I have never seen a kid like Val.” The statement was said in a rather unnerving neutral manner. Danny couldn’t tell if she was happy for that fact or if she pitied the boy for some reason. “He’s too independent for his age. He’s only 3 years old but he feeds himself, cleans after himself, goes to the bathroom without assistance or reminders. He barely speaks or makes eye contact, but he behaves perfectly, almost like an adult. He shows adequate emotions, plays just fine with other kids, he can be very sweet and cheerful but mostly he likes to keep to himself.”  
“I don’t understand. Are you saying he might be disable in some way?” Danny asked felling rather shitty for sounding a bit hostile towards the woman.  
“Oh no I wouldn’t dare. Like I said I’m not qualified to make a diagnostic and parents are usually very sensitive about this sort of thing. Miss Guerrera only said that Val was a very special boy but she didn’t mentioned any diagnosed conditions so I left it at that out of respect. She just told me not to underestimate him and to make sure he had fun.” Steve had a compassionated face as he turned to look at his partner. He knew Danny enough to know he was an emotional wreck at the moment. The blonde managed to stay calm but the slight blush forming around his eyes and nose was starting to betray his objectivity.   
“Can I- can we talk to him?” Danny said trying to sound strictly professional but almost choking on the words.   
“I don’t think... I don’t want to scare him.” Nalani didn’t want the boy to know what happened to his mother. She didn’t think he would underdand.  
“We wont. We just need to confirm that he’s ok. Can he stay here under your care until his mother comes out of the hospital?” Nobody wanted the boy to end up in the care of social services even if it was just for a day or two.  
“But of course! I mean… would that be ok Mr. Kamala?”  
“Absolutely.” The manager agreed. There had been a faint buzzing sound coming from somewhere inside the room and as it got louder they realized it was a cell phone ringing on vibrate.   
“Is that her phone ringing in her bag?” Steve asked Danny who had Mia’s backpack dangling in his arm. Danny grabbed the cellphone out of the bag and answered it quickly.  
“Hello… hello… Who is this?” Danny asked but nobody answered. He could hear the sound of a TV set playing on the background before the call ended. The number had been previously saved in memory and was named Disney Hotel. Danny handed the phone to Nalani to see if she recognized the number.  
“That’s the phone number for this room, but… Val…?” She called out to the boy once more before they realized he had been standing in the shadows of the hallway watching them with the room’s cordless phone in one hand and a small skinny Goofy plush toy in the other.   
“Where’s mami?” The boy asked with a sweet child like voice but a serious expression on his face. He was staring at each adult in turn looking directly at them with those striking baby blue eyes demanding and unafraid manner. McGarrett lowered himself on one knee to talk to the boy at his level.  
“Hello Val. My name is Steve. I’m a police officer. And this is my partner Danny.” Val came closer stepping more into the light of the room. Danny’s eyes ran up and down the boy with great scrutiny. His soft blonde hair was longer and he looked a bit taller than he did on the pictures on Mia’s phone. He was taller than Danny was when he was at that age as well as a bit more slender. The boy was lean but he looked healthy and strong. He would surely grow to be a bigger and taller than his father Steve thought fondly. He was wearing a mickey mouse clubhouse pajamas with long pants and a short sleeve shirt. He was barefoot and was scratching one of his arms persistently.   
“Hi! What’s wrong with your arm there, buddy?” Danny asked while coming closer to get a better look.  
“It’s just a mosquito bite.” Nalani assured the detective. “He kept scratching it so I put a Band-Aid on it.” Danny took the boy’s arm in his hand and rubbed it softly to ease the itching without hurting him further. The boy had indeed scratched himself to the point of breaking the skin and making a small wound bleed. Danny removed the Band-Aid discreetly before asking about the soft Velcro bracelet on the boy’s wrist.   
“And this?” Danny raised the boys hand towards Nalani.  
“It’s an ID bracelet. His mother got one for him to wear just as a precaution. Val has a tendency to wonder off.” She answered flatly. Mr. Kamala explained further.  
“They are not really that uncommon among travelers. Many of our guests use them when vacationing with small children. We even sell them at the gift shop.” Val pulled away slightly and Danny let go of his arm.   
“Where’s Mia?” the boy asked again for his mother this time by her name as if they didn’t understand the question the first time.  
“Val… Your Mom is ok but it’s gonna take a little while longer for her to return.” Nanali said trying to put the boy at ease.  
“Phone.” The boy said.  
“Phone?” Danny asked the boy.  
“Phone mami.”  
“You want to call your Mom?” Danny asked but already understanding what the boy wanted as the boy placed the cordless phone in the detective’s hand.  
“Call Mia.” Val said. He was starting to sound frustrated.  
“I am sorry Val but we can’t. Mia can’t come to a phone right now.” Steve explained while Nalani repeated in Spanish to help him understand.  
“Where go? Mia go. I go.” Val said a bit more agitated. Nalani tried to reason with him but he refused to speak Spanish with her. His attention was centered on the two officers.   
“I think he want’s you to take him to his mother.” Nalani explained.  
“She go. Let’s go. Vamos con mami.” He said to Danny pushing him a little to urge him on.  
“I’m sorry Val but we can’t take you to your Mom. She’s…” Danny didn’t know what to say so Steve quickly stepped in.  
“She’s working. She is very busy with work so she asked us to come here to check on you.” Steve said to the boy flashing him with the most sincere smile he could muster while acting normal. Danny followed on his example.  
“Yeah… Mami is very busy but we are helping her so she can get back here soon. You don’t hav to worry about anything. Nalani will stay here with you just like before. You just need to wait here for her, ok buddy?” Val frowned at the detective while giving him a once over.  
“You no police.” The boy said flatly. Danny took the statement to mean that they didn’t look like police officers to the boy because of their casual clothing.   
“Yes I am. I don’t use a uniform cause I am a detective. See…” Danny took out his badge and his ID out for the kid to see. “I have this badge and I have an ID just like yours. See here… that’s my picture and that’s my name there. It says Detective Danny Williams.” Val took the ID to look at it closely.  
“Williams.” Val repeated while fingering Danny’s picture. Danny rubbed his mouth clean and swallowed nervously resisting the urge of hugging the boy.  
“Wait just a minute. Are you related two related? Are you Val’s father?” Nalani snapped as she was hit by realization.  
“I…” Danny didn’t know what to say specially since he was standing right in front of Val.  
“We are not sure yet.” Steve interjected.  
“Not sure?” Nalani said angrily.   
“Nalani.” the manager called out scolding her.  
“I’m sorry Mr. Kamala. I know this is none of my business but for goodness sake look at them.” She pointed towards Danny and Val with an opened hand. “Can’t you see the resemblance? Is that why you came here? To make sure? Do you really need more proof?” she said to Danny as if he should be ashamed of himself.  
“No!” Val said loudly and upset. “You no police. You lie! Police don’t lie. You no police! And you no father!” He yelled to Danny’s face before throwing his badge and ID at his feet and going back to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.  
“Sensitive boy.” The manager commented.  
“A chip of the old block?” Steve whispered for only his partner to hear.  
“Shut up.” Danny muttered back at him.  
“I think you should leave.” The woman said in a manner that sounded like a threat. As if she had finished her statement with a silent or else.  
“Nalani!” Mr. Kamala came closer placing a protective hand over Nalani’s shoulder. The officers could tell the manager was in agreement with the woman but he was more concern about Nalani ending up under arrest for assaulting a police officer.   
“No she’s right. We should go.” Danny said to Steve while picking up his things and heading out the door. “I really didn’t mean to upset him. We just… I didn’t know. She never said anything. I wish she had. I just wanted to make sure he was ok.” Danny said sincerely making Nalani calm down and even feel a little sorry for the man.   
“Well he is. He’s a kind boy I’m sure he’ll calm down after you leave. You don’t have to worry. I’ll take good care of him.” Nalani assured him.  
“In the mean time I suggest you don’t come back until Miss Guerrera is present to give consent. Just so we can avoid any legal ramifications or causing the boy any more grief.” Said Mr. Kamala.  
“Understood.” Danny acknowledged while Steve gave the manager a card with a number where he could reach them.   
“Thank you for your cooperation. Please feel free to calls us if you need anything or have any questions at any time.” Steve said.  
“Same to you officers. Have a good evening.” Said the manager before the officers left the room.  
Steve and Danny walked quietly side by side all the way through the hotel. As they reached the lobby once more Steve finally broke the silence.  
“Danny-”  
“Don’t.” Danny said quickly shushing his partner momentarely. He could imagine what McGarrett was going to say and he didn’t need to hear the words outloud right now. Steve sighed.  
“You can’t run the paternity test through HPD’s crime lab you know that right?”  
“I know… So please, don’t.” Please Steve… please don’t talk to me right now. Danny thought knowing his temper would make him say or do something he would regret later.  
“Let me have it then.” Steve said as he laid out his open hand.  
“Have what?”  
“The kid’s Band-Aid you tucked in your pocket.” Steve said frowning a little at Danny.   
“You saw that, ha?” Danny said with a bit of bitterness.  
“I told you, I pay attention.” Danny could tell that Steve was being very serious. He wasn’t going to let Danny keep the collected sample.  
“I wasn’t going to run it through HPD.” Danny said sounding defeated but Steve insisted.  
“It doesn’t matter where, but it will matter if you do it. If it gets out that you did that test without going through the proper channels it could held against you in a court of law.” Steve was only trying to protect Danny. He could lose a future custody battle for the kid or worst. He could lose his badge. He could face a law suit or even criminal charges. Danny was surely not thinking straight. Or maybe he didn’t care at the moment.  
“Are you serious right now? YOU are going to lecture ME about due process, SERIOUSLY!?”   
“Danny-” Steve almost pleaded.  
“NO, you know what? Here. Take it. Do what ever the hell you want. But I want my car keys.” Steve wasn’t going to facilitate Danny’s escape by giving him his keys first.   
“Band-aid first.”  
“At the same time!”  
“You want me to count to three?” Steve joked trying to lighten Danny’s mood but only accomplishing in enraging him further.  
“Just give me the fucking keys Steven!” Danny gave Steve what he asked for, took his keys and walked away royally pissed.  
“You are not thinking on leaving without me, are you?” Steve should really learn when to shut up for he just gave Danny a wonderful idea.  
“I am now!” He kept on walking leaving his partner behind completely shocked.  
“How am I supposed to get back? Danno!” Steve yelled out but Danny had already gone out of sight. He knew how to get back of course. He just didn’t want Danny to be running amok in his current emotional state. Steve looked at the Band-Aid in his hand for a moment and instead of throwing it away he bagged it in a small evidence bag and placed it in one of the many pockets on his pants. He took out his cell to make a few phone calls while heading to the entrance of the hotel to grab a taxi back to the palace. Maybe leaving Danny alone for a few hours wasn’t a bad idea. He could always drop by later to check on his buddy with a six pack as a peace offering.  
In the mean time, Danny was sitting on a bench in one of the garden’s of the hotel, thinking how much he wanted to yell back at Steve a series of very creative pejorative adjectives that would surely make any sailor blush. But it was late and he was in a public place filled with wondering tourists and the last thing he needed was a call from the governor asking him why some kids at the Disney Hotel where asking their parents what a splooge queef was.  
Danny was startled when Mia’s phone vibrated again inside the purse. It was the same number as before and Danny answered it knowing someone was calling from Mia’s villa. It was Nalani this time. Calling to ask the detective to do a favor for her before he left the resort. She wanted to know if he could deliver some things Mia might need during her stay at the hospital since she couldn’t leave Val to deliver them herself or take him with her to see her. Danny felt like an real ass for not thinking about that earlier. After all he still had her purse in his possession. He could have just sent it to her at the hospital through HPD. Nalani seemed like a very thoughtful person. She would take good care of Val. Of that Danny had no doubt. He didn’t have to wait long in that garden before an employee of the hotel came over with what looked like a medium size laundry bag that had been used to put of Mia’s needful things. He decided then that he would go to the hospital to deliver her things in person.   
On his way there Danny thought about Steve a lot. How could he had left him back at the hotel just like that? He was wondering what the super SEAL was doing right now. He checked on his cellphone for the third time and there wasn’t any missed calls or messages from his partner. There was a message from Chin saying that the DA offered a generous deal to Alan Cook making him cooperated during questioning and giving away everything and everyone he knew, giving Five-O the final piece of evidence they needed to solve their murder case. Danny was grateful for small favors. At least he had something less to worry about. Kono also texted him. The message only said: Hang in there baby. With an attached picture of a very cute, fuzzy looking baby orangutan hanging of a tree branch. He smiled sadly to himself. Steve had been right when he said that he wasn’t alone on the island. Leaving him behind had been a real dick move. There was no need to do that. But then again the stubborn asshole wouldn’t have let him ride his own car in peace to the hospital now would he? Danny sighed and looked to his right to the empty passenger seat. He felt like a shmuck for missing his partner’s crazy ass sitting next to him. But not as stupid as he felt sitting on that hospital chair watching Mia sleep completely oblivious of his presence. He could have just left the bags with a note or given them to one of the nurses but he had to see her again. She would appear to be sleeping peacefully if not for the neck brace and dark circles around her eyes. Danny held her hand. Talked to her. Blew out some steam telling her how much he resented her for not telling him about the baby when she became pregnant. After a long moment of silence he thanked her for giving birth to Val. Thanked her for raising him and coming to Oahu to find him. Told her how sorry he was that she got hurt.   
He left her clothes over a chair where she could see them. Left her purse and her cellphone over the night table where she could reach them. Sent a text to her phone telling her to call him when she woke up and not to worry. He said his goodbyes kissing her forehead and squeezing her hand in affection. And then he left. There was nothing else to do. Nothing else he could do. As he drove away from the hospital he laughed softly at himself for uselessly or needlessly spending almost two hours talking to a woman that laid unconscious on a hospital bed. He could almost hear Mia’s soft and seductive voice from that night saying:  
“People do so many things that seem unnecessary on hindsight… yet totally worth doing.”  
Danny had to agree. It had been totally worth doing. Just like that night they spend together four years ago.


	7. Paradoxically drawn

°•°•°•°•7•°•°•°•°

Paradoxically drawn

 

~ Summer of 2006 ~

It is close to midnight in Manhattan at a popular night club on 12th Street. The two couples had been dancing for an hour when they decided to leave the dance floor to sit at a balcony VIP private booth to catch their breath and have a few drinks. The booth consisted on a round table with a crescent moon shaped leather furniture and four dividing walls with an inclined widow that gave an eagle eye view of the whole of the rest of the club. Linda and Matty had been shamelessly making out on the dancefloor and flirting with each other at the table while Mia and Danny seem to be unable to stop pestering each other. They had danced earlier quite avidly and intimately but as they sat down they taunted each other over every and any topic that was offered for discussion. Their endless banter was almost ruining the sexy chemistry Matty and Linda had going on. When Danny brought the subject of marriage vs divorce to the table Linda pulled Matty back into the dancefloor leaving the other couple to fend for themselves.   
“Are you saying that you don’t believe in marriage?” Danny said indignantly. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with dark slacks and leaning back across the table from Mia.  
“I’m saying that I believe the institution to be a great misconception in dire need of an upgrade.” Mia said smugly while leaning forward and resting her chin over the cradle of her intertwine fingers. She was wearing skinny black jeans and a golden silk blouse that looked more like a shimmering piece of thin fabric tied around her neck and back to cover her breast.   
“Said the geek who’s never been married.” Danny said making fun of her to deflect the rapidly increasing interest in her body as he drank his second beer.   
“Do you really want to talk about what I assume is a sensitive subject for you?” Mia said playfully. She seem delighted with their banter as well as her date despite his stiff and almost bitter disposition.  
“It’s not a sensitive subject it is the only subject. One that apparently you seem confident to discuss despite your lack of experience.” Danny took the napkin that was wrapped around his beer bottle to dry the sweat from his face and neck. He was trying to stop fidgeting in his seat but the resent shave of his private parts combined with the previous dexterous dancing had made him chafe between his thighs making it painful to keep his legs closed. Serves him right for letting himself be tricked into it by his little brother’s teasing about him looking a bit scruffy. He didn’t want to make it look like it was a big deal that this was his first date after the divorce so he didn’t shave his face to keep appearances but just in case he did get some action that night he didn’t want to be remembered as the bushman.  
“Ok... let me explain it to you this way. How long where the two of you married?” Mia asked looking directly at her date. Danny was 8 years older than her and yet she could make him avert his eyes every time they stared at each other.   
“About 6 years.” Danny answered flatly to mask his discomfort.  
“How long did you guys dated before getting married?” Mia asked before taking a sip of her virgin strawberry smoothie.  
“Less than a year.” Danny kept answering distracted by the slow progression of a glistering drop of sweat that trailed down from her earlobe to her neck to the hollow of her throat and sliding out of sight in between her gracious mounds. It wasn’t obscenely obvious but Danny could tell she wasn’t wearing a bra.   
“Did you lived together before getting married?”  
“Yeah.”  
“For how long?” Danny glared in sneaking suspicion.  
“This explanation is sounding more and more like an interrogation if you ask me. I should know. I do it for living you know.” Danny said feeling cocky as she smiled.   
“This is still a conversation… only, less interactive at the moment.” Mia stretched her arms over her head and arching her back. “You can ask me whatever you like in return, how’s that? I really don’t mind. I’m an open book.” She asked nonchalantly. Danny was becoming uncomfortably aroused while Mia looked so relaxed she could had been sitting down under some tree reading a book. Is that what she was doing? Was she reading Danny like a book? Was he really that predictable or unthreatening to this girl?  
“We’ll see.” Danny said secretly challenging himself.  
“So how long?” Mia asked. She left her high heals on the floor and started rubbing her feet under the table one at a time. Her sister had picked her outfit for that night and although it made her look delicious as Linda proclaimed she was used to picking more practical foot wear.   
“A month.” Danny answered truthfully. Mia was surprised but kept asking with the same unjudging bedside manner that a psychologist might use with her patients.  
“Where you the first one to talk about marriage in the relationship?”   
“Yeah well…” Danny sigh. His arousal was slowly being replaced by annoyance. “I loved her. I wanted us to be together, to have a family, so I saved up some money popped out the question and put a ring on her finger. What’s wrong with that?” He was becoming defensive.  
“Why the rush?” Mia asked.  
“We didn’t rush anything. We where younger and crazy for each other but not reckless. We knew what we where getting into so we did the proper thing which was to legalized our commitment to each other and hope for the best.”  
“What made you change you mind then?” Mia kept asking boldly. Danny was becoming hostile.  
“I didn’t change my mind!” Danny angrily retorted as if he been accused of something awful.  
“So you still love her.” Mia could almost see fire burning in Danny’s eyes as she said those words.   
“I don’t- Rachel was a lying b-” Danny took a deep breath to calm himself down before speaking again. “We are not in love with each other anymore.” He declared almost coldly before taking another sip of his beer.  
“You sure about that?” Mia asked. She wasn’t challenging him. She wasn’t feeling sorry for him. She was simply interested. Truly and deeply interested like she was infront of a wonderful unsolvable puzzle.  
“We signed the divorce papers didn’t we?” Danny regretted saying that before he herd her respond with a bit of sarcasm.  
“Right...” Mia said taking the strawberry that had been garnishing the edge of her drink and sucking on it while keeping eye contact. “You know how I could tell that Ray put something extra in my coffee this morning?” She sucked on the piece of fruit again before she continued. “It’s because, all modesty a side, I have a very acute sense of smell.” She took a bite taking half the strawberry into her mouth making Danny wince a bit. She grinned.  
“You’re gonna tell me that you can smell bullshit a mile away, cause it’s not very original.” Mia laugh softly while finishing her strawberry.  
“Not exactly. At least not literally.” She said self-satisfied.  
“So you don’t have to taste coffee to know what’s in it, big whoop! I bet it’s good for entertaining guest at parties but I have seen street performers do better tricks at Central Park.” Danny was starting to sound bitter and cynical like he did at the beginning of their date before they started dancing. Mia kept on talking unaffected by his disposition.   
“Actually smell and taste are basically the same thing. Smelling is tasting. Tasting is smelling. You see when people want to taste something they usually do this thing that is sticking out the tip of their tongue to get a sample, but you don’t really get a clue of what you got in your tongue by contact alone. Contact only gives information like texture, weight or temperature. To really get to the identifying part of the whole process, the tongue has to spread that sample and move it around, breaking it down, letting the air particles carry it above the roof of your mouth in order to reach the nose receptors, for those are the ones who signal the brain to make us understand taste. That’s why you can’t taste anything when you have a cold. Because your nose is usually plugged and therefore useless as a receptor.” Danny looked at her as if he where bored. He had finished his beer and was still thirsty so he started to eat the leftover ice cubes from Linda’s finished Mojito.   
“This is all very interesting in a very discovery channel tedious kind of way but I steel fail to see what it has to do with anything.” Danny said smugly. The crushing of ice could be heard loudly from inside his mouth. Mia could tell that even if he kept his mouth closed it was meant to be annoying.  
“Well, it just so happens that having a very sensitive nose along with other uncompromised senses, allows an astute person like myself to be very perceptive.”  
“More like a bit of a start ass if you ask me.” Danny added quickly making her smile. He just smirked back not buying her unconditional affinity towards him.   
“Would you care for a demonstration?” She asked playfully.  
“Like an experiment? How fun for you!” Danny mocked her with fake enthusiasm and she laughed a bit louder than before an even blushing somewhat. She made a show of preparing herself to face the challenge drying her face with a napkin, fixing her hair combing it with her fingers. Stretching her neck and even fixing her breast inside her blouse a little making Danny laughed.   
“Is all that really necessary?” Mia moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue and smiled seductively at Danny before scooching swiftly with a swing of her hips ending right next to him.   
“It depends…” Her voice still sounded the same, critical and analytical, but silkier. Dirtier somehow. “People do so many things that seem unnecessary on hindsight... yet totally worth doing.” She was so close to him right now that Danny could fell her sweet warm breath on his skin as she spoke. “For example…” Mia leaned over Danny to take a long whiff of him. Her nose almost touching him as she moved up from his chest to the back of his ear. Danny found her sudden approach to be shockingly erotic. He had closed his eyes and leaned his face forward into her hair breathing in the scent of her fruity shampoo as well of her Jasmin perfume. He was about to place his hand on the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss when she pulled away a little. Her eyes where close and she was breathing more heavily as well as him. She opened her eyes and looked directly into his. Their pupils where slightly dilated in arousal. To Danny looking into Mia’s eyes was like watching two golden suns that chased away the shadows of his heart. “I don’t have to kiss you, to taste the whiskey you had before you got here…” Danny did had a glass of whiskey with Matty an hour ago before they left the apartment. A short commemorative toast for Danny joining Matty back into bachelorhood. “But I still want to stick my tongue in your mouth. If you’ll let me.” Danny nodded mutely accepting her offer as she leaned into him finally kissing him. Danny moaned a little into her mouth as she took complete control over the kiss. The mixture of their mouths where like dipping strawberries into a champagne flute. She grabbed onto the back of the furniture for leverage while the other grasped gently at the hairs on the back of his head to guide his mouth into more pleasurable angles. She moved her body to be more comfortably on top of him, placing a leg in between his and straddling his right thigh. Danny moaned once more and sucked more eagerly at her probing tongue as he felt the heat of her wanton sex through their clothes over his leg. He never expected this woman to be so passionate. Danny remembered how much he had wanted to grab and squeeze her ass as she taunted him playfully on the dance floor so he decided to risk it. He reached behind her and grabbed on with both hands making her gasp so forcefully she had to break away from the kiss. But that didn’t stopped Danny’s mouth from working on her body. If anything Mia’s elaborated breathing encouraged him to lick and suck at her neck more boldly. He could feel the soft puffs of warm breath in his ear as she continue to speak.   
“And I don’t really have to be this close to smell that minty green gel shaving cream that you used...” Mia placed a hand on the side of his face making him fall back a little so she could see into his eyes again. “And since I can very well see that you didn’t shave this really sexy scruff that you wear so well…” Danny smiled devilishly as she caressed his faint beard. He always thought it looked good on him but Rachel always made him feel like a bum when he didn’t shave. “It’s been making me wet like crazy to think what other parts of your body you where grooming for me tonight.” Said Mia as she undid his pants and reached inside to rub the hard bulge of his stiffening cock over his underwear.  
“Oh God…” Danny gasped in pleasure and pain but with unquestionably need for more. Mia realized the pain came from the chaffing of his thighs cause by the friction against the prickly pubes.   
“Hay mi amor...” My love. She cooed with loving support. The Spanish equivalent of saying: poor baby. “You didn’t have to do that…” Mia reached for an ice cube and rubbed it gently over the irritated skin. Danny leaned his head back muttering something that sounded like: Holy Mother of, in a very uncharacteristic high pitch voice that sounded gratefully debouched. Danny couldn’t understand how it was possible to get his dick so painfully hard while having something that cold and painful so dangerously close to it. “Just like you didn’t have to put a ring on her finger to make her fall in love with you.” Danny opened his eyes in attention. “Just like putting it on paper didn’t stop the marriage from falling apart.” The thought of the divorce made his cock lessen a bit. “Just like she doesn’t need to stay married to still have a hold over your heart.” Danny was calming down while listening to her voice as the irritation on his skin seemed to disappear. She kissed him again softly this time. This kiss was different. Not as fiery as before. It was almost painfully sweet and kind of sad. She pulled back again, looking at him in a way he couldn’t read what she was feeling. But it was intense. “You didn’t need that drink to find the courage to start dating again. And you didn’t need to shave downstairs to make me to want you. And I do want you. I been dying to know what you taste like. And I want than just your mouth. I want to suck your cock.” Said Mia before she disappeared under the table and pulled him half under just enough so that nobody could see what her mouth would do to his body.  
“Whoa, whoa, babe, Mia, wait, wait, wait, Ah…. Ahh… you don’t-Ahhh... have to do that Mmm…” Danny tried to protest while Mia pealed off his pants and underwear down to his ankles. She probed and giggled against the exposed flesh eliciting back his arousal in full force in the form of soft panting and a throbbing erection.  
“It’s cute that you think I’m doing this out of charity. But I’m not that altruistic.” He herd her say before everything turned into a pink blur. Danny had literal tears of joy rolling down his face in response to the sweet torture he was receiving. What Mia’s mouth was doing to his cock was transmogrifying any concept he ever had of what a blowjob should feel like. Even better when Danny could tell Mia wasn’t just doing what she was doing just to please him. She was gloriously enjoying herself down there. No rush. No hesitation. No gagging. No suggestions or guidance needed. And then he realized why this felt so different than other times. It really didn’t feel like he was fucking this gorgeous woman’s mouth. For the first time in his life his role seem to have been reversed. He felt as if her mouth was fucking him. There was no pressure, no stress on his part. No expectations needed to be fulfilled. He was the instrument of desire not the conductor. He had been shown how it felt like to be claimed, to be truly ravished unconditionally. He could just let himself go and that he did, loudly enough that she could hear him over the loud dance music of the club as he became unraveled. Danny could feel her as well. The delicious vibrations in her throat and her mouth as she groaned. And sometimes even laughed delighted on her own mischief. And just when he thought he couldn’t take more he felt her wet middle finger slick with her own juices entered him slowly. He clenched at the unexpected intrusion and reached down aggressively to grab painfully at her hair.  
“Ahh…” He heard her gasp in an almost orgasmic way. He knew he had been too rough but she didn’t seem to resent him for his reaction. “Trust me…” she cried breathlessly as if she had been the one being penetrated. Danny didn’t know what possessed him to relinquish control to this woman. Maybe he had been too far gone to stop her now. Maybe it was her own desire calling out to him. In the end he just said to himself: fuck it. If this beautiful creature was so adamant in showing him new forms of enjoyment he wasn’t going to stop her. He needed something new. He felt like he had lost most everything else in his life. He could feel her smile against his thigh as he loosened his grip on her hair allowing her to probe inside him once more. He let his cock slide into her mouth to the hilt at the same time that she reached in for something he had no idea existed inside him.  
“Holy SHit-” Danny nearly cried out before he covered his mouth with his hand while he held desperately to the top of the furniture with the other hand to prevent himself from slipping all the way down to the floor. His muffled cries of need and want became louder and more frantic as she increased her carnal ministrations. His orgasm hit him hard and fast making him shoot while he was still inside her mouth, shooting his seed in abundance and without warning. Everything turned kind of groovy as colors seemed to burst in his line of vision. Danny couldn’t recall ever reaching a higher level of ecstasy before in his life.  
“Jesus… Christ…” He managed to articulate in between breaths. He was laying back on his seat with his eyes closed basking in the aftermath of coitus while Mia fixed his pants back up. Danny could feel her moving seating next to him on the booth when a waitress came over and asked if Danny if he needed anything. He barely opened one eye to acknowledge her presence.  
“An ambulance...” Danny said softly before starting to giggle stupidly. Mia was smiling shamelessly while cleaning her face and mouth with a moist towelette she had taken out of her small purse.   
“I think he could use another beer. And water for me thank you for asking.” The waitress forced a smile and stuttered a courteous reply before scooting away. Mia blew a short raspberry at the waitress after she walked away making Danny giggle even more. She had mentioned earlier in their conversation how she didn’t like it when waiters/waitresses came to the table and asked the men first what they wanted while flirting with them blatantly. Danny had explain that it was all part of the plan to make them spend more and be more generous with the tips. Mia agreed that men easy to fall for that but she also argued that they seemed to enjoy the unethical marketing technique. “Just so you know... you don’t need to reciprocate.” She reached down to his still exposed member and removed the filled out condom Danny never realized she had placed on him from the beginning. She cleaned him up with another wet wipe and fixed his clothes back into place while kissing the side of his face and nibbling on his ear. The seductive and caring way in witch she got rid of the evidence or their lovemaking made him stop giggling to breath deeply through his mouth while he smiled with outer satisfaction. “And you don’t need to prove anything to anyone… But I would still like you to fuck me sometime.” She finished her statement with a possessive yet gentle squeeze of Danny’s package making him groan.   
“Oh God…” Danny exhaled in a lowered key than usual. Mia laughed softly.  
“You get very religious when you’re turned on. It makes everything feel the more… sinful.” She kissed him again softly and briefly on the lips making Danny chase after her mouth with his in an effort to make the contact last longer. She leaned back smiling self-satisfied making Danny stare at her almost speechless.  
“Babe… that was… you’re are… God you’re freaky girl.” Danny felt silly as he stumbled over the words. He wanted to compliment her. He wanted to thank her for giving him such an incredible experience but he had no idea how to do that without sounding like a complete jackass.   
“The truth is I have never been this forward with someone I just met before.” Mia humbly confessed feeling a little self-conscious and making Danny feel a little more at ease that her date wasn’t some crazy slut. “But you are so… so deliciously contradicting. I love they way you use a debate as a form of foreplay. You get so easily aroused by confrontation.” Mia’s voice sounded warm and sincere making Danny scooch closer to her. He stretched an arm out and laid it to rest over the top of the furniture. His hand conveniently situated behind her neck tracing little caressing circles encouraging her to continue. “You’re so driven by your protective and possessive nature that you don’t realize how rare and precious you are yourself.” Danny swallowed feeling a bit exposed. Mia lighten her disposition to ease his sudden apprehension. “Now don’t get me wrong. I find you very attractive but I don’t have any romantic notions of us establishing a long lasting relationship. Among the many things that could possibly go wrong I am well aware that you are still in love with your ex-wife and that I will have to leave town in just a few days. So I’m asking you now before you get too drunk to give valid consent, would you let me have my wicked way with you… if only for tonight?” Danny smiled. He had never encountered an adult who could sound so innocent while being so blunt and direct.  
“What else do you have in mind?” He asked impishly. Mia smiled back liking his disposition.  
“I get that being a cop and recently divorce makes it difficult for you to trust people but in order for us to achieve the level of enjoyment I’m aiming for… I’m going to need you to trust me first.”  
“So letting you suck my dick and finger my ass in a club is not proof enough that I trust you?” She adjusted her posture and tone to make herself more serious.  
“Look… I may look young and daring to you but I’m not crazy. I’m unattached but that doesn’t mean I don’t I recognize the value of a monogamous relationship. So I don’t fuck around with men that are spoken for. And I don’t have unprotected sex. And if there’s even a joke about my sister joining us in bed EVER... I’ll ditch you out quicker than I do an used tampon, capisci?” Danny coughed out a laugh.  
“Fair enough.” He said chocking a little in humor.  
“And I don’t just say this in in regard of your profession but I don’t do drugs. They’re just plain stupid. I can get a better high doing other more rewarding things to my body. And I hardly ever drink alcohol but I don’t recriminate people for using it for the occasional recreation.” Danny took the comment with a little less humor making her point valid.  
“Yeah… I can see how that would be an exhausting endeavor. Not to mention futile as the history of prohibition so painfully demonstrated.” Mia resisted leaning towards Danny’s hand as they conversed. The subtle caress had an erratic rhythm that was like an endearing monologue of silent promises of things to come. After a few seconds of silence Danny says: “So is that it? You don’t feel like asking me anymore questions? You think you got my number by now?” Danny said as an accusation.  
“Ha! Look who’s talking! You thought you had me all figured out this morning at the café. What makes you think I’m not some psychotic bitch who’s gonna drug you, kidnap you and break both your ankles with a sledgehammer.” Danny was shaken up by her comment.  
“Oh my God! Why did you have to pick that fucking movie reference!” He said in a very comical and theatrical manner covering his face with his hand.   
“You’ve seem Misery?” Mia said in surprised amusement. Danny’s face was wrinkled in disgust and shuddering in repulse like a kid.  
“It scared me for life! My sister would imitate and even quote that crazy bitch while holding a kitchen knife every Halloween just to piss me off. And now, every damn time I happen to find it on TV I just… I can’t stop watching it.” Danny gestured maniacally as he spoke.  
“I know right! The same thing happens to me when ever they play “The Thing” after midnight. We are so paradoxically drawn to some very disturbing things at times it’s ridiculous.” They laughed at each other for a few seconds before they remained silently looking at each other. Mia blushed and looked away first this time making Danny smile and break the momentary silence with a word.   
“Yes…” Mia looked back at him a bit confused.  
“Yes what?”  
“I’m saying yes. By all means have your wicked way with me.” Danny grinned while biting on his lower lip suggestively. Mia smiled back wickedly. Her golden eyes sparkling with glee.  
“Are you sure you up for it detective?” She teased.   
“As long as it doesn’t involve in any more dancing I’m in.” Danny exclaimed in good humor making her laugh a little.  
“Is that your only restriction?” Mia said making it sound like a warning or a challenge in disguise.  
“For now.” He said before leaning close to her ear. She leaned in thinking he wanted to whisper something but instead he just nuzzle her ear and left a trail of lazy kisses from her neck down to her bare shoulder making her shudder.   
“Hold that thought.” Mia said fondly as Matty and Linda returned from the dance floor. The four of them sat there laughing and making jokes for a while before Mia excused herself to go to the lady’s room. Upon her returned she spotted Linda at the bar drinking a beer and decided to approach her while the guys where left to engaged in a more intimate brotherly comradery up on the VIP booth.   
“Ok, spill.” Linda said to her sister as soon as she stood next to her.  
“What?” Mia smiled with fake innocence.  
“I leave alone you with Judge Dred for a few minutes and I come back to find Kindergarten Cop at the table. He’s not bitching about anything anymore and you’re grinning like its our birthday. I mean, what the fuck?” Mia could tell Linda was more than a little tipsy already.  
“A sudden rush of endorphins tend to make people more amicable.” Mia said acting nonchalant but that didn’t stopped Linda from almost flipping out.  
“Perra!!!” She said loud enough for the people at the bar to hear. Mia shushed her rapidly and leaned towards her so she could lower her voice. “I can’t believe it! My moralistic pain in the ass sister putting out on a first date. And in a public place! You’re such an easy slut! I’m so proud… I think I’m gonna cry.” Mia rolled her eyes in good humor.   
“You keep calling me names but I wasn’t the one dry humping my date in the middle of the dance floor.”  
“It’s called dirty dancing you phony prude. And I didn’t heard anyone complain… In fact I got many encouraging remarks.” Linda said very proud of herself before she took another drink from her beer and almost tripped as she lost her balance. Mia reach out immediately to catch her on reflex and frowned.   
“I think you had enough for one night. Did you eat anything after lunchtime?”  
“No… I was making room for a midnight snack.” Linda said shamelessly.  
“I am not letting you out of my sight.” Mia turned serious but it was quite useless to try intimidate her sister in her current state.  
“Uh… kinky… no wait. Is there a rule against voyeurism yet? I can’t remember.” Mia sighed in frustration.  
“No… not yet. But considerate approved and laminated.” Linda had only been joking but even in her current state she would never try to argue with her like that.   
“Ok mami, all kidding aside, Matty is really hot… and fun… I really like him.” She pleaded. Mia’s frown disappeared and was replaced by a caring expression. Her sister had always been popular with men but she rarely talked about liking a guy like that.  
“Matty looks like a great guy Mili but you are both highly intoxicated. And you promised me you wouldn’t take off without me.”  
“I’m not taking off. I’m going home with you… and Matty… and Danny if you want.” She giggled mischievously.  
“Eww…” Mia exclaimed with a wrinkled face trying not to imagine the disturbing imagery.   
“No, no, ningun eww. Listen. Matty and I will stay in my room. And you can still have the rest of the apartment to be with Danny and do… whatever.” Linda said cackling like a cockatiel. Mia laughed softly shaking her head in disproval unconvincingly. “I’ll even tie Matty to the bed if it makes you feel any better. Uh… you think Danny would let us borrow his handcuff?”  
“Don’t confuse my prudence with your pervy desires. And don’t you dare asking Danny for those. Just because he’s a police officer doesn’t mean he’s into that sort of thing. It’s such a bad cliché.” Linda bit on her lower lip a gave her sister the most pathetic pleading expression she had ever seen in her life. If she didn’t know already what she wanted she could have sworn her sister was dying to take a piss. “Ok, fine... We’ll do it your way but you are eating something when we get home and you are not having any more drinks.” Said Mia while pointing at the beer bottle on Linda’s hand.  
“I’ll make the next one my last drink tonight if you have it with me.” She tried to negotiate offering her beer.  
“I don’t like the taste of beer. You know that.” Mia simply stated with a bit of disgust in her face. Linda’s grin became so wide it made her squint her eyes.   
“You will like the taste one day…” She leaned to kiss her cheek before she whispered the rest of her statement in her ear. “When you taste it from the lips of the man you love.”   
“Pff… What poppycock!” she blurted out a bit too loudly and laughing very amused with her sister’s corniness.  
“Mark my words.” She singed self-confident.  
“I’m still not having beer.”  
“How about a shot of Tequila? I know you like that.” Linda nudged her bumping shoulders with her sister. Mia only drank alcohol on special occasions and on a certain birthday she drank so many margaritas that she had French kissed her sister on a dare in front of everyone just to prove that guys did get off on the idea of them making out. Mia barely remembered anything the next morning and Linda had gotten lucky thanks to the whole ordeal so neither of them got angry or blamed each other but they never talked about either.  
“One. Single. Shot.” Mia stated. Her tone was serious but her smiling face gave reason to Linda’s assertion.   
“Woohoo! Two shots of tequila coming right up!” Linda said loudly so the whole bar could hear. “Hurry up my friend before the woman changes her mind! And don’t give any of that clear sissy mouthwash that you call hard liquor! I want the good stuff! Like that amber expensive one over there that looks to be old as shit!” Said the blonde woman pointing intendly while bending over the bar to instruct the bartender.  
“Classy. Very classy.” Mia said sarcastically but still very amused with her sister’s drunken behavior. Mia pulled her sister off the bar and she ended up with Linda wrapping her arms around her hugging her warmly.  
“Thank you for coming to visit me sis. I missed you so much. I really missed us together like old times. I wish you would stay.” Linda rested her weight on her sister strength. After a few seconds of Mia rocking her sister gently Mia buried her face in the crook of her neck and Linda herd her sniff slightly.  
“Hey what’s wrong?” Linda pulled away becoming rapidly more sober in alarm. Her sister’s watery eyes where a very rare sight indeed.  
“It’s nothing. I just got a little emotional that’s all.” Mia said dismissingly.  
“You never get emotional. You are the most annoying analytical person I know. And you never cry over nothing. So what’s going on?” Linda rarely used this kind of somber tone with her sister. And it made something in Mia give in.   
“Mili… I…” The sound of shot glasses being placed on the counter by the bartender stopped Mia from what seemed to be a fatal confession. She hugged Linda affectionately once more and tried to ease her worries. “I love you. Now and forever. But you know I can’t stay.”  
“I know… but are you sure everything is ok?”  
“Yeah… everything is fine. I just missed you so damn much. And I’m glad to see you so happy.”  
“I’m happy cause you’re happy.” Linda declared warmly. “And here I thought that maybe he was a bit too old for you.” She declared asserting that the reason for her sister’s happiness was due to her date.   
“He’s not old. He’s just mature. Something you wouldn’t know anything about.” Mia said while pulling away but didn’t stop her sister’s teasing.  
“Is it because he’s a cop? Do you have a thing for guys in uniform now?” Linda asked while Mia turned her attention to their dates. They seemed to be in high spirits as they engaged in a playful scuffle.  
“Well… there is some appeal in that.” Mia had not though about how Danny would look in uniform but the idea did interesting things to her body. That is… before the waitress came back to the boy’s table and sat down to chat with their dates.   
“Oh please… Are you fucking kidding me?” Mia exclaimed totally disgusted with the scene. Linda looked at her sister and her eyes widen in realization.  
“Oh my God… you really do have a thing for him.” She exclaimed as if it was the sweetest thing ever. Mia also notice the uncharacteristic rush of jealousy she was feeling but dismissed it completely.   
“No… I have a thing for common curtesy. And she’s getting way out of line.” She couldn’t stop herself from clenching her yaw and her fist as the waitress acted so fake and laughed loudly at one of Danny’s comments.   
“Come on, come on, forget about her. Drink!” Linda pulled her arm towards the bar and handed her one of the tequila shots. “To world peace?” Linda asked, proposing they should make Mia’s customary toast.  
“To the release of endorphins.” Mia proposed knowing that would please her sister more.  
“To endorphins!” Linda cheered before gulping down her drink in one rapid swing.   
“To a night of hedonism.” Mia said more to herself like a personal resolution before gulping her drink in one go but a bit more slowly than her sister. They looked up at their dates again as they gasped at the sensation of the burning alcohol. Linda giggled in mischief before she noticed how the waitress ran her fingers trough Matty’s hair acting so casual that he didn’t object or even notice that she was flirting shamelessly.   
“Oh hell no!” Linda objected furiously nocking hard her empty shot back over the counter. “I’m gonna rip that bitch’s her hair out.” She declared before marching towards the booth determinedly.   
“Now she gets it.” Mia said amusedly walking closely behind her sister to back her up. She wasn’t going to let Linda get involved in a real cat fight over something so trivial of course but the thought of that flirty little cunt being pommeled to the ground by her sister in all her drunken jealous Latina glory gave her a warm feeling inside that had nothing to do with the tequila running through her system.


	8. Bad Danno

°•°•°•°•8•°•°•°•°

Bad Danno

~Present time~

It was close to midnight and Steve was driving around in his truck and dialing his partner’s cell phone number for the third time that night. After Danny walked away from him at the hotel he went back to the palace to get his vehicle for one and dismiss Chin and Kono from work and do they could go home. He told them to come back to work the next day around noon so they could grab a few extra hours of sleep unless they caught a new case the next day. After that, he went to the morgue to visit Dr. Max Bergman. The eccentric Comic-con aficionado and proficient Chief Medical Examiner had become a trusted college and a close friend to the Navy SEAL. Someone he could trust with the discrete task of running the paternity test Danny needed. Steve thought it would be better if someone, anyone really, other than his partner ordered the test. Taking responsibility for doing something questionable like that was nothing compared to the dangerous situations he constantly found himself in order to do his job or protect his team. His ohana. His family. And Danny… Danno... There was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect him. Even if that meant keeping an invisible barrier in their relationship. A line he dared not cross no matter how much he thought about it lately. Even if it meant driving around all night looking for the stubborn haole after he wouldn’t answer his phone. He drove to his place and there was no sigh that Danny had been there all afternoon. He went to the lookout and a few bars he knew the Jersey guy frequented and got no luck there either. He was about to hang up the outgoing call he had on speakerphone when Danny finally picked up his call.   
“Danny where the hell have you been?” Steve said not waiting for his partner’s voice to be heard from the other end.  
“Well Aloha to you as well commander... how can I be of assistance?” said Danny not sounding like his usual self.  
“Are you ok?” Steve asked suddenly worried.  
“I’m dandy… Thank you for asking.” Danny’s speech was lethargic and his Jersey accent was more noticeable than usual.  
“Where the hell are you?”  
“I’m at your place, where the hell are you?” Steve slapped himself in the forehead for not thinking to check his own house.  
“What are you doing at the beach house?” Steve asked annoyed but mostly glad that Danny was somewhere he considered safe.  
“I’m commandeering your beer…” Of course Danny would go there. Besides the look out that’s where he goes when ever he needs to decompress. “And your kitchen...” He knows the code for the alarm. He has a spare key for emergencies. “And your closet...” Ok… now Steve was sure that Danny was drunk.  
“My closet? Why my closet?!” Steve asked confused.   
“I needed something clean to wear… I messed up my clothes… And few towels… And most of your living room.” Steve sighed.  
“Danny what did you do?” Steve asked with dread.  
“Nothing… I was just… looking for something.” Danny said innocently. Almost whining like a little boy would when he was being scowled by an adult.  
“Looking for what exactly?” Steve asked raising his voice somewhat in anger.  
“I… I don’t know… I can’t remember…” Danny’s voice was replace by the sound of him tumbling down and things crashing to the floor. “Ouch…” Danny complained in pain. Steve could discern that Danny was picking himself up after falling down. “Wow babe… Your place looks like it’s been ransacked. There’s shit all over the place.”  
“What?!” Steve spat alarmed.  
“Metaphorically speaking... Is not like I- I mean… like someone would literally defecated right in the middle of your living area… Although… that would be fucking hilarious.” Steve frowned as Danny began to laugh drunkenly at his expense. “Ha, ha, ha… if only to see the look on your face…” Steve was horrified by the unmistakable sound of Danny working his belt buckle, sliding off his pants down before indisputably taking a shit.  
“You didn’t… tell me you didn’t… You mother-”  
“Relax…” Danny flushed down the toilet for Steve to hear. “I’m in the bathroom.” Danny said with less humor than before.  
“Well you could have spared me the soundtrack. At least give a guy some sort of warning next time.”  
“Well now you know how I feel whenever you do something shitty without warning me first." Danny said ridiculing Steve and pissing him off.  
“Listen to me you oversensitive Jackass. If I find out that you have been vandalizing my house and getting plastered while I’ve been driving around all night looking for your sorry ass I’m gonna-” Danny interrupted him laughing bitterly.  
“Babe, babe… Listen, listen. You know what you should do? You should call HPD and tell them there’s been a break in at your house. Oh wait! That’s right! You never call for back up. I’M always the fucking back up! So I’ll tell you what. I’m going to get RIGHT on it BOSS…” Steve couldn’t see what Danny was doing but it sounded like he was throwing stuff around and trashing up the place. “I’m gonna search for clues… *break* yellow tape this whole place… *crash* dust for prints... *tumble* ”  
“Nonononono.” Steve begged rapidly afraid that Danny could do something that would hurt himself or destroy more of his stuff in the process. “Don’t do anything... just lay down and don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right there!” Steve ordered.  
“Aye, Aye sir! Danno is on the case!” Steve could almost picture the drunken asshole making a mockery of a military salute at his phone.  
“I mean it Williams!” Steve yelled angrily.  
“Bye babe… Danno Loves you...” Said Danny sarcastically before hanging up. Steve muttered a few curse words before stepping on the gas to get to his house as fast as he could. Once he got there he parked his truck purposely boxing in the Danny’s Camaro in his driveway. He wasn’t going to let his partner disappear on him again.   
“Son of a bitch.” Said Steve as he took in the scene of the mess that was his house. It did look like the place that had been ransacked. Or more likely searched thoroughly by a DEA crew. The where overturned desk drawers. Tossed cushions all over the floor. A broken lamp in the corner.  
“Danno!” Steve called out but there was no response. He kept calling his partner while picking up a few things in order to clear a safe walking passage when he got worried again. After checking every room on the first floor he went out the back but Danny wasn’t there either. He went quickly up the stairs and found Danny in an unexpected room in a very unexpected way.   
“Danny?” Steve said softly half confused half concerned. Danny was asleep on his bed. Danny… was asleep in a sitting position over the covers of his still made up bed wearing Steve’s formal Navy Dress Whites. DANNO… was OUT! Like a light. Flushed cheeks. Red lips. Messed up hair. Looking so damn vulnerable it almost broke Steve’s heart. Dress whites jacket... completely unbuttoned. Chest exposed. White dress pants unbuttoned and folded at the ends. Bare feet. Left hand cuffed to the bed a little above his head.  
Steve made a fist and placed it in front of his mouth to bite on the knuckles of his index finger. He wasn’t sure if this was a vision sent as a gift from the heavens or a temptation sent from hell to torture him. “Danny. Danny can you hear me? Wake up buddy.” Steve begged padding him on his leg. “Danny wake up! Open you eyes for me babe. Let me see those baby blues.” He urged in a more commanding voice sounding a bit scared while padding his cheek and lifting his head up by the chin. He combed the blonde strands of rogue hair back and saw a few fresh scratches on his partner’s face. Danny started to open his eyes as Steve held his face up with both hands on each side of his face.   
“Hey... babe… welcome home.” Danny said a bit sleepy but smiling warmly.  
“What the hell man! Where you trying to drown yourself in booze? How much did you drink?” Steve scolded him sternly while shaking his face a little.  
“Just a couple of beers. You didn’t have much else that was decent for human consumption.” Danny’s smile lessened but he remained awake looking directly at Steve’s face.  
“Why are you cuffed to the bed?”  
“Why am I… Oh that’s right! I caught a suspect for ya.” Danny said joyfully shaking his cuffed hand a bit to make a rattling sound.  
“You caught- You did all this? You trashed my place and then cuffed yourself to the bed? Then what the fuck happened to your face?” For a moment Steve had thought of the possibility of someone breaking in and doing all that to Danny since the alternative explanation was too ridiculous to be beliable.  
“Suspect was talking trash and resisting arrest Sir so I went a little rough on him.” Danny said giggling softly for a second.  
“Yeah I bet the asshole wouldn’t keep his mouth shut. I don’t blame you.” Steve said with a sigh. He needed to resolve this fast. “Where’s the key?” Steve said referring to his hand cuffs.  
“In my pocket.” Steve checked the pockets on the jacked.  
“Witch pocket?” Steve asked nonchalantly after he searched every pocket on the jacked. Danny smiled mischievously at Steve.  
“In my pants.” Danny assured him. Steve reached into the white dress pants that Danny was wearing. “Right pocket.” Danny added while squirming a little to allow Steve better access. A soft almost inaudible groan escaped Danny’s mouth at the feeling of Steve’s large hands on his body.  
“My right or your right?” Steve asked sounding a bit strained.   
“My right.” Steve kept searching but he couldn’t find the damn keys anywhere. The only thing he could feel was the heat of Danny’s body through the thin material which was too damn good. “There’s nothing here.”  
“I wouldn’t say nothing… but these are not my pants. This are your pants. My pants are over there.” Steve pulled away quickly mumbling a few curse words while reaching for Danny’s slacks that where thrown over the dresser. After getting the key he placed a knee on the bed in between his legs and leaned over Danny to uncuff his hand. Their faces where less than an inch apart from each other. Steve could feel Danny’s warm breath on his chin and neck. God he smelled nice. Too nice. He didn’t smelled like a guy who was shitfaced at all.   
“You gonna book me now, Steven?” Danny said seductively making Steve turn to look shockingly into his eyes. Danny’s pupils where blown wide open not just from arousal but from the effect of some kind of narcotic.  
“Are you fucking high?!” Steve barked at him angrily while prying his eyes open and checking on his pulse.  
“I… maybe. I’m not sure. I don’t feel so good. I had a headache earlier but I can barely feel my legs now.” Danny poked one of his legs a few times with his index finger as a text. He turned more lucid as he realized he was in fact feeling kind of drugged.  
“What the hell are you on? What the fuck did you take Danny?” Steve checked Danny’s mouth, fingers and arms. Danny slapped Steve’s offending hands away.   
“Nothing man... Don’t you even you know me? I don’t do that shit.” Danny said angrily. Steve stood with his hands on his hips looking down at Danny.   
“You took something. I can tell. Either you tell me or I’m taking you to the hospital.” Steve threatened.  
“I didn’t take any drugs babe… all I did was steal a few aspirins from your medicine cabinet.”  
“Oh fuck me…” Steve huffed and cursed before marching to the bathroom.  
“I don’t think I can at the moment babe. Rain check?” Danny muttered but Steve was out of hearing range.   
“These?” Steve asked as he came out with a small bottle of pills to show Danny.  
“Yeah… but I only took a few, see? There are plenty more left in the bottle.” Steve’s eyes widen in horror and guilt.   
“You took more than one of these? With beer?” Steve sighed with understanding. Steve developed the paranoid habit of hiding strong pain medication in aspiring bottles thanks to people like his sister or Navy buddies who would snoop around his medical cabinet to steel meds for recreation. He never expected someone like Danny to take them without asking and getting high by accident.   
“Yes boss… sorry boss… bad Danno… Could you help me out here. I really need to take a leak.” Danny said while taking his pants off.  
“Wait - What the hell are you doing?” Steve asked exasperated as he came to catch his partner before he fell forward.   
“I’m taking this off. Unlike you I don’t like getting piss all over other people’s prized possessions.”  
“This is my formal Navy uniform Danny. It is punishable by law for you to wear this, did you know that?”  
“Pff…” Danny uttered unimpressed making Steve sigh again.   
“What where you doing with it anyway?” asked Steve while kneeling to help him slide the pants off his legs one sleeve at a time.  
“I was trying to make a point.” Steve rolled up his eyes in annoyance.  
“What point?”  
“That you are not the only one who can look hot wearing these.” Steve stood back up and looked at Danny who was standing in his black cotton boxers and the opened white formal jacket like it was an every day thing.  
“Y-You think I look hot in uniform, Danno?” Steve asked blushing nicely.  
“That’s all you got from what I said?” Danny glared.  
“That and... you wanting me to see… you wearing them.” Danny wanted Steve’s attention? Wanted him to look at him like this?  
“So?” Danny stretched out his arms and twisted side to side to show himself to Steve in different angles. As if he wasn’t half naked already. Steve checked Danny out from top to bottom. He swallowed and took a deep breath before answering.  
“Ahmm… *clears throat* You look good.” Steve couldn’t look at Danny in the eye for more than a second. He tried to sound unaffected by his proximity but Danny plus flirting plus his state of undress was making his body go to DEFCON 1.   
“Jeez… you really do suck at this game babe.” Danny burst out laughing lazily making his partner feel like it all had been meant to make fun of him.  
“Just… Get in there before I beat the living daylights out of you!” Steve gestured exasperated before he took the jacked off Danny’s shoulders and shoved him towards the bathroom.  
“You can try…” Danny said smugly swaggering away in just his underwear. “Smooth dog my ass… AH!” Danny yelped as Steve slapped one of his butt cheeks hard.  
“Don’t tempt me.” Steve said with a smirk enjoying the sting in his hand a little too much.  
“Animal.” Danny muttered rubbing his aching behind as he entered the bathroom. Danny proceeded to use the toilet to urinate rather loudly with the door still opened making quite a show.   
“Mmm… ahhh...” Danny expressed in relief. He barely got to shake the last drop off when Steve came over and shoved him inside the shower and turned the cold water on. “Ahh!!! You son of a fuahh… ahhh, ahh, ah…” Danny wailed and squirmed while he got used to the sudden change of temperature.  
“That will help you sober up a bit.” Steve said before leaving Danny alone in the batroom under the shower spray in his now soaked boxers. He didn’t know if his partner insinuations were intentional, drugged induced or just another attempt to annoy the hell out of him but he was running out patience and self-control. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He probably needed that cold shower to more than Danny at the moment to calm himself. Thankfully Danny stayed silent and out of sight long enough for his erection to ease back down naturally. After 5 minutes or less Steve went back inside the bathroom to retrieve Danny with a fresh towel in his hand.   
“Are you done in there? I left you some of my clothes over th-Danny!” Steve shut the water off in alarm when he found Danny laying sprawled on the tub.   
“I’m ok… I’m ok… I didn’t fall or anything. I just…” Danny tried to explain before he covered his face in embarrassment and sobbed. He was coming down from his high and he was crashing down below depression. He looked like a man who had lost his will to live. He barely had any energy to cry. Steve new his partner was a sensitive guy but not like this. This was surely just the pills and the alcohol working their way through his system.  
“Come on... Let’s get you to bed.” Steve said warmly while helping him on his feet and padding him down with the towel to dry him up. Danny walked zombie like to the bed while Steve guided him. He secured a towel around his waist to modestly pull the wet underwear down before replacing it with some grey cotton shorts. As he placed the plain white t-shirt over Danny’s head he hear him say something but it was too muffled for him to make out what it was. “What was that?”   
“He hates me.” Danny almost whispered while looking down at nothing in particular. “I finally have a son… a baby boy… and he hates me.” Steve placed a hand on the back of Danny’s neck while rubbing his chest up and down a few times.   
“Hey…” Steve said snapping Danny out of his stupefied state to look him in the eye. “He doesn’t hate you. He’s just a little kid who threw a temper tantrum because he misses his mom.” Danny dropped his head. Resting his forehead on Steve’s chest.  
“What would Grace think? Probably hate me as well.” Steve placed both hands at either side of his depressed partner’s head to make him face him again.   
“Nobody haste you Danny. Give it time. Everything will work out fine in the end.” Danny closed his eyes and nodded in response letting Steve lay him down on his bed and tuck him in under the covers. While Steve picked up a few things off the floor and started to turn the lights out in the bedroom, Danny kept talking.  
“I always wanted more kids you know… I grew up in a house with plenty of siblings. I always wanted that for Grace.”  
“The house you’re renting right now isn’t that bad. I know Grace likes her new room.” Steve said honestly. Then again any place was better than the shitty apartment his partner previously lived in.   
“Yes she does… but when she’s not there, it’s just an empty house. How can you call it home if there’s no one there to share it with.” It wasn’t intentional but that last statement hurt Steve on a level he didn’t know it was possible. It made him realize so many things at once. Like the fact that maybe that was the real reason why Danny had come here instead of going back to his own place. Like the fact that Steve had gone to Danny’s place more than once to do… whatever. Even when he still lived in that shithole apartment cause he felt the same way about his house. That he was living in what he still considered to be his parents empty house not his actual home. Sure he entrained the occasional houseguest from time to time. He loved the time his sister Mary came to visit with her adoptive daughter Joan. Or when Katherine would stay for a few days only last time she had some time off she went to visit her folks on the mainland instead. They talked about their relationship or more accurately Kath talked about how they needed something more out of a relationship. And how they couldn’t move foward if they where still sleeping together out of convenience. And then there was the time he offered his house to Danny when he needed a place to stay. It had been a stressful couple of months to say the least. It made him secretly admit to himself how difficult it was for him to actually live with someone in the same house. Specially someone so sexually appealing as his partner. He kept making up stupid rules cause he could stand to have Danny so close and so out of reach at the same time. Danny was never quiet. Was never still. Always in the same room with him. Always so tactile. At work his partner was sharp, energetic, short-tempered and sometimes more somber and morose than a old catholic nun. But at home, with Steve, he was more playful, relaxed, and somewhat visibly content. Steve’s mouth would always curled up slightly whenever Danny followed him around the house like a lost puppy without him realizing what he was doing. Of course, things started to change when Steve began to point out this things to Danny and setting up his rules. It wasn’t until Danny found a new place that Steve noticed how much he missed having him around.  
“Try to get some sleep Danno.” Steve said warmly before he kissed Danny’s forehead making him huffed a short laugh. “Don’t laugh. You’re gonna need the energy to clean the mess you made in the morning.”  
“Aye, Aye sir.” Danny said already falling asleep as Steve turned off the last switch.   
After a quick shower Steve changed into a pair of comfortable sweatpants that where cut off below the knees and a sleeveless cotton shirt that showed off most of his Tattoos. He fixed himself a quick sandwich and drank a tall glass of pineapple juice to ease his thirst before heading down to sleep in Mary’s old bedroom. He was rather tired from the early raid, followed by the hostage situation, and then Danny’s situation… What was the deal with him and Danny lately anyway? Their arguments where dangerously increasing in frequency as well as intensity. Of course his partner looked good with his navy uniform, he mused. Hell! Danny would look good wearing anything, not to mention those ridiculous ties to work. Or... even wearing nothing at all. Steve rubbed and readjusted his family jewels more comfortably inside his pants. He was used to sleeping naked but there was no way he could do that comfortably with Danny sleeping so close under the same roof. After all, his partner was a very attractive man. Even more appetizing than any of the men he had ever fuddled or fooled around with in secret. Shorter in height but with more build and strength of character than anyone he would have pounded to his heart’s content in a cheap hotel room for a night. But this was Danny. His very esteemed, very sensitive, very quick to throw a punch straight partner. So even when opportunities like this presented themselves he could never make use of them. He needed Danny in his life, any way he could have him. He couldn’t risk screwing things up between them. Even if the subtle sounds coming from his bedroom sounded so inviting. Was Danny moaning in his sleep? Lord be merciful... What could he be dreaming about? Steve wondered while he screamed his frustrations into a pillow. This was going to be a long restless night for the commander. On the other hand. Danny was sleeping soundly and reliving the incredible time he shared with Mia at Linda’s apartment that night four years ago in his dreams.


	9. Say my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning***  
> The following chapter has explicit sexual content including the mention of sexual abuse.

°•°•°•°•9•°•°•°•°

Say my name.

~Danny’s dream/flashback~

As soon as they arrived to the apartment Linda pushed Matty into her bedroom and locked the door behind them. Mia went directly to the kitchen and asked Danny if he wanted some soup she was going to fix for her sister. Danny was about to say that he really wasn’t a fan of soup and that she shouldn’t bother going through the trouble of fixing them dinner when she took a container out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave. It was some sort of fish broth with bits of various vegetables and fewer noodles that looked utterly delicious and smelled heavenly that she had made a day in advance.  
“It’s my grandmother’s recipe. And Mili’s favorite.” Mia said to Danny. “It tastes better after leaving it to rest over night.” She explained. As she waited for the microwave timer to finish she looked at him in curiosity. “What would you say is your favorite?” She asked him as she poured soup into bowls and cups. “My mother’s lasagna. No question.” Danny said without hesitating making her smile.  
“Mine would my grandmother’s stuffed Chayote. Witch is pretty much the same as lasagna only with chayote instead of pasta.” Mia went and knocked on her sister’s bedroom door and handed her a generous amount of soup in a deep bowl in addition to a bottle of water to help her and her date metabolize the consumed alcohol faster. Matty shouted out a thank you to Mia followed by a twin set of laughter as the couple where probably sharing the food in bed half naked already. Danny succumbed to his stomach’s grumbling and accepted a cup of soup witch he enjoyed immensely but left him unsatisfied since he wasn’t really that hungry for food. He watched Mia’s bare back as she moved around finishing up in the kitchen and approached her slowly from behind. He placed an arm around her body to grab her by one plump breast while untying the knot of her blouse whit his mouth and nibbling at her skin. From then on it had been all a blurry daze filled with fervent mouths, eager bodies and the thrilling sounds of sex. They had pleased each other’s bodies in ways Danny had not even considered to experiment with his ex wife. Mia was pretty limbered and adventurous bringing a variety of positions, condoms, lubricants and even a few sex toys to the bed. Danny wasn’t even a bit judgmental or regretful as he laid on that foldout bed next to his new lover trying to catch his breath after his third orgasm of the night. There was a knocking coming from Linda’s bedroom and Mia reacted quickly covering both their exhausted naked bodies with the bed sheet. Mia giggled and called out to her sister letting her know that the coast was clear. Linda came out wearing a long pink bathrobe and went straight towards the kitchen to leave the empty bowl. Not that they would even notice since they where playfully hidden under an improvised white cotton canopy.   
“Carajo Mia… Did you spiked the soup with Viagra or something?” Linda made the halfhearted complaint while graving a pear and another bottle of water to take to the bedroom with her.  
“Well… they don’t call it “levanta muertos” for nothing.” Mia said laughing softly while facing Danny. Their faces where only a few inches apart.  
“Did you?” Danny asked as a joke smiling widely.  
“No, of course not. Nothing like that. But the soup does have a reputation for… lifting the spirits.” she made fun using a childish spooky voice.  
“Among other things…” Linda added suggestively before she mumbled something that started another laughing fit between her and Matty inside her bedroom. “Have fun kids…” she said to them before she locked the door behind her again.  
“Did he just say it’s alive?” Mia asked trying not to laugh at Matty.  
“I heard something around the lines of frankendick or cock zombie.” Danny answered loving her sense of humor as she laid on her back and laughed to her hearts content. Her naked body shaking gorgeously with her laughter.  
“No way! They can’t possibly be still going at it. No soup can do that.” Danny shifted smoothly over the bed to spoon her with his body. A hand rested over her hip. An arm pillowing her head. Lips trailing small kisses down her neck and shoulder. “Well I’m hard again if you need a witness.” Mia’s laughter subsided but her face showed appreciation for Danny’s attentions.  
“Yes I noticed. And I wish I could take all the credit for that but I am betting that you haven’t been feeding that poor thing properly.” She teased pushing back to rub his erection between her butt cheeks.  
“I guess you have a point there. But it’s not just the mind blowing sex... or the delicious food… this sexy body of yours. You’re quite extraordinary babe... I can’t believe I just met you this morning.” Danny kept saying as Mia turned her head and interrupted him with a kiss.   
“I’m going to take a shower before bed. You don’t have to wait for me if you feel like sleeping. I’ll be back real quick.” Mia said before she got up from the bed effortlessly and went to the bathroom before Danny could fully register her departure in his still sex stupefied brain. Even on a warm summer night like this one the bed turned cold rapidly thanks to the apartment’s central air conditioning and the missing heat of his lover. But it wasn’t just the lacking of a warm body in his arms that was bothering Danny. There was something about the way Mia left so suddenly that reminded him of something he had been meaning to ask her. He put his boxers back on and walked into the bathroom unnoticed and watched her silently for a moment as she stood under the spray washing her hair with her eyes closed. She was humming or making some kind of snotty sounds when she opened her eyes and jumped at little surprised by his presence.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Danny said warmly.  
“You didn’t. You don’t scare me detective.” She declared making fun of him before reassuming her task. Danny had enough experience questioning suspects to know she was laying but he had no clue as to why Mia would be scared of him.  
“If you are not scared, why did you run away from me?” Danny asked directly leaning on the glass dividing door and peeking half his head inside. The shower space and bottom tub where large enough to fit two people comfortably he noticed.  
“I didn’t run away.” She answered taking the question with fake humor.  
“Then why are you hiding from me in here?”  
“I’m not hiding. I’m trying to get the club smell off my hair.”  
“Then why can’t you call me Danny?” She had answered every other thing nonchalantly but this time she remained silent leaving a wide enough gap for Danny to continue talking. “Is always detective or a pet name like babe, papi or mi amor. Witch I don’t really mind to be honest. Coming from you sounds sexy as hell. But even my 68 year old, Cuban, gay landlord says it with more candor than you. Just once. I would like to hear you say my name. Even if it is anything casual like: Danny… could you be a dear and wash my hair?” Mia laughed at the sound of Danny trying to imitate her voice and accent.  
“I’m perfectly capable of washing my own hair detec-”  
“Danny!” he interrupted her somewhat irritated. “Jeez… you really can’t say can you?” Mia turned her back on him and sighed.   
“You are over reacting. It’s not a big deal.” She simply said.  
“It is for me.” Danny assured her seriously but she wasn’t paying attention to him. Danny wasn’t going to be ignored so he got out of his boxers opened the shower door and got inside the shower with her.   
“What are you…” she began to ask when she felt his naked body bumping into her blocking most of the water from reaching her body.  
“Mind if I join you? I could use a shower myself.” Danny leaned back and ran his fingers eagerly through his head wetting his hair. He ran his hands over his body as he was used to doing while showering alone when he noticed Mia was still facing away. She was even keeping her distance.   
“Why so shy all of the sudden?” he asked laughing softly before moving closer. He took some of the liquid body wash she had been using to soap his hands before reaching around to caress her breast and stomach. “You’re such a dirty girl.” He said with a husky voice trying to be playful. “Lets get you nice and clean.” Mia remained quiet and her body stiffened under his touch as he ran his hands all over her body. “God you’re trembling.” He said felling very aroused. He dipped his fingers in her sex to massage her clitoris when he noticed the her reactions where not out of arousal but from apprehension. “Mia?” Danny asked feeling very worried when she turned her face away from him. “Baby what’s wrong? Baby look at me, please.”  
“What for?!” she said in a surprisingly cold and dark manner. “You think you can reach for a more meaningful connection just by looking into my eyes and whispering sweet somethings into my ear? Give me a break…”  
“Mia what-” Danny was about to ask again what was wrong when she continue to talk in a more defensive and harsher tone.  
“Why do you even have to act so goddam nice anyway? You don’t even know me! And you won’t get to know me! I’ll be walking out of your life in a few days or have you forgotten about that? Can’t you just enjoy the moment and just leave it at that?”  
“You’re acting like I’m going to hurt you or something. What ever happened to the trust?”   
• “What else do you want from me?! Haven’t you had enough sex for one night?! Don’t you have enough stories to tell your drinking buddies later? Or did you really need to add the joke on how the bitch went all crazy and weepy after putting out on a first date. As if it where your fault she was such an eager slut.” Oh… Now Danny understood part of what was wrong here. Mia really wasn’t as unrepressed as she pretended to be. She was feeling regret or ashamed for what they have done and had suddenly feel the urge to cry because of it. She used the fact of needing a bath as an excuse to hid in the shower for privacy while composing herself.  
“Mia…” Danny tried to hug her but she pushed him away. And what started as a refusal to be held ended up as a slapping and punching fit. “Mia Stop! Stop it! Please… calm down!” Danny kept trying to grab her swinging arms by her wrists but it was hard to hold someone down when you had soap in your hands. “I not gonna hurt you! I’m not going to hurt you so - STOP FIGHTING ME DAMMIT!” He managed to lock his arms around her pinning her arms at her sides. He could feel her heart beating fiercely like that of a wild animal fearing for its life. She was almost hyperventilating as she finally spoke breathlessly.   
“It’s a panic attack! It’s a panic attack! It’s just a panic attack. Let it pass. Let it pass. It’s just adrenaline… *she swallowed* rushing through your body. Nothing more… you are safe… It will pass… It will pass... let it happen…” She kept talking to herself as her panic attack subsided. When Danny felt her relax he lowered both their bodies and let the water filled the tub so they could lay down in the warm water for a moment. Mia let herself be cuddled as she rested her body on top of his. He padded her head gently in silence for what felt like hours but was less than a couple of minutes in real time. Danny stopped when he heard her singing softly some sort of bitter sweet lullaby in a language he couldn’t understand or even recognize but seemed to be helping her to settle down.   
“I’m ok. I’m fine now really. Sorry for how I… reacted.” She said in more composed tone but still not quite her usual voice.  
“That song you sang... what was it?” Danny asked thinking a bit of inconsequential conversation could probably put her more at ease.  
“It was my mother’s lullaby. She died when I was little, but I still remember the words.”  
“It was really soothing… but I couldn’t understand a word of it.” Danny could feel her smile against his chest.  
“I’m not surprised. It was written in 8 different languages and there are only a few words in it that are in English.”  
“Your mother spoke 8 different languages?” Danny asked a bit impressed.  
“Mami was a dancer and a singer from early age. She lived her whole life traveling around the world as an entertainer. You would probably call her a gipsy. She never stayed in one place for too long so she never went to a regular school. She wasn’t very good at math. She couldn’t recite the elements on the periodic table but she grew up in a multilingual environment so she picked up many different languages as well as other survival skills.” Danny laughed secretly to himself figuring she meant skills like pickpocketing or prostitution but he dare not ask any further in fear of offending her late mother’s memory.  
“How many languages do you speak?”  
“A few.” She simply said.  
“How many is a few?” she shifted her body to her side to fit more comfortably in Danny’s lap. Danny could feel her labia over his half erect penis and begged silently for the strength to control his desire. She had shifted her weight in his benefit so they could continue to chat more comfortably not to initiate another round of sex.   
“I have a full grasp of Spanish and English. I can speak French and Japanese fluently but I’m still learning the written form. There are other languages I can understand by sound but I can’t really speak them back.” Danny’s chest rumbled in humor.  
“And here I only learned a bit of Spanish because I wanted to impress my high school teacher Ms. González.” Mia’s smile widened.  
“Let me guess... she was hot?”  
“Smoking…” They laughed lazily for a bit but as the silence settled down for too long Mia began to narrate a kind of funny story from her teenage years with a sort of bittersweet melancholy that made Danny get know her real self better.  
“I met an Italian guy once back in college. His name was Giuseppe Salvatore. He was a really smart guy and cute as a button but he didn’t have any friends cause he couldn’t really speak Spanish. He could only understand the language by sound but he couldn’t speak the language back. Witch is not really that uncommon for people after living in a different country for a few years… Anyway… One day, I’m sitting over this hill from where you could see most of the campus as well as part of my home town all the way down to the ocean. It was my favorite spot inside the university where I would sit every day for 45 minutes in between classes and have my lunch in peace. I was the youngest student on campus witch meant that I was picked on and teased on a regular basis by my classmates. But nobody ever bothered me there. It was like my own private little sanctuary. Somewhere I could decompress and enhance my calm. Time sometimes just seem to stand still… So one day… like I said earlier. Well I’m just sitting there eating my everyday stupid tuna fish sandwich when in comes Salvatore out of a building and drops his books and backpack down totally frustrated. He is pacing side to side gesturing wildly and rambling on and on and on in Italian and I’m about 10 feet away from him but he hasn’t noticed me and I can hear him babbling none stop. I mean, the guy was starting to give me a headache when I realize… I could understand everything he was saying. It all just made sense somehow. He was bitching about his roommate, bitching about the cost of tuition, bitching about school, about his job, about his meddling family, about the food… bitch, bitch, bitch- so I laughed at him. He hears my laughter and immediately stops rambling. And then he turns to look at me… and walks towards me royally pissed… and he starts to insult me in Italian. I start to insult him back in Spanish countering all his comments about me and then he stops again. And he stares at me wide-eyed for a moment and he grins. He’s so damn happy. So fucking grateful to have someone acknowledge him and understand what he’s saying that he just hugs me and kisses me. Right on the mouth! No tongue but fuck! And I just didn’t think! I just punched him in the face and push him away. And he falls back to the ground and starts rolling around over the grass laughing like a crazy person. And from that day on… that’s how we communicated. He would speak to me in Italian and I would speak back to him in Spanish. It just worked for us. We could understand each other well but it confused the hell out of everyone around us.” She laughed softly at the end while Danny only smiled. He had a few times during her story but he didn’t to interrupt her by asking any questions until now.  
“Was he your first?” He asked but she remained silent suddenly self-conscious of how at home she felt in Danny’s arms as she was almost dozing off while running her fingers softly over his chest hair.   
“We should get out of here. We to sleep and the water is getting cold.”   
“Bed?” Danny asked and she nodded in response. They helped each other out of the tub, dried themselves and settled back under the bed covers. Danny pulled Mia towards him so she could lay half over him like she did in the tub. She rested her head over his heart one closed hand resting over his abs. It looked like both where just waiting for the other to fall asleep so Danny began to speak again.   
“Back at the club... when we where talking about my marriage… You said I could ask you anything.”  
“No… he wasn’t my first. We became lovers eventually but- .”  
“That wasn’t what I was going to ask.” Danny interrupted her. Not that he didn’t cared for what she had to say but he had other more pressing concerns to settle.   
“Very well detective. What do want to know?” she sounded a bit more like her regular playful self only a bit tired.  
“Did someone hurt you?” Danny asked softly but with a tone that indicated a no nonsense lets get right to the point kind of attitude.  
“It doesn’t matter… It was a long time ago.” Mia answered while she nuzzled his chest. Her warm breath turned the sensible flesh on one of his nipples very hard and wrinkled.   
“Where you raped?” Danny asks not letting himself be distracted by her attentions. Mia sighed and answered him indirectly.   
“I can see why you made detective.” Danny takes her answer as an affirmative. He inhales deeply and knocks his head back against the pillow once to suppress the sudden rise of anger in him. Sometimes he hates when his cop instincts where confirmed as accurate.  
“How old where you?” He asks after a short pause.  
“Not old enough to understand what sex was.” Mia feels Danny’s body become rigid as all his muscles tense up under her.   
“Rape isn’t sex Babe.” Danny explains through clenched teeth wishing he could beat the shit out of anyone capable of doing such horrible atrocities to a minor. Mia moved a little rubbing her body against his trying to relax him.  
“I know what you mean… I did extensive research on the subject. You know us geeks… we love doing research. It helped me understand a few things about myself.” Danny wanted to believe that what had happened to Mia had been left in the past or forgotten but her resent episode was proof that it wasn’t.  
“Like how to handle panic attacks?” Mia nodded. “Was it a flashback?”  
“Yes…” Mia answered a bit surprised at Danny’s knowledge of post traumatic symtoms. She was glad that, thanks to his experience as a cop, she didn’t have to explain everything in great detail.  
“Do you have them often… or was it triggered by me?” Danny’s tone gave away his feelings of guilt.  
“Not that’s- It’s not you- I mean…” Mia took a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts. “I had a few panic attacks when I was little and I haven’t experience one this bad in years but that doesn’t mean that I’m afraid of you or that I have a problem being with you or enjoying sex in general but… I do have some control issues… and the shower scene plus you saying those things… it was all just too familiar.”  
“I’m sorry.” Danny says while caressing her head.  
“You don’t have to apologize. You did nothing wrong.” Danny could tell she was speaking the truth. She really didn’t feel like he had wronged her in any way. That fact gave him the confidence to dig deeper into her past.  
“Would you tell what happened?” Mia shook her head.  
“I rather not… at least not right now.” She didn’t want to ruin the mood any further.  
“I understand but… Did you ever tell anyone?” Mia should have known that Danny’s police persona would come out eventually not letting her drop the subject.   
“Not officially. I was scared to tell my parents but I had to tell Mili. I couldn’t let what happened to me ever happen to her. So I warned her… and she told our parents. Word got around pretty fast after that.”  
“What ever happen to- Did you know the creep? Was he ever brought to justice?” Mia remained silent a moment before answering  
“I’m going to plead the fifth from here on detective. Nothing personal. I’m just not in the mood for such gruesome imagery. So… if there’s nothing else you wish to discuss...” Mia rolled off Danny to lay on her back pretending to go to sleep. Danny could tell she was hiding something. Either the bastard got was coming to him with interests or he was still out there, and the thought of that was still tormenting her.  
Danny didn’t want this beautiful creature to ever feel like she got scared in the shower. Danny moved over her holding himself on his hands and knees as not to crush her body with his weight.   
“Say my name?” Danny ask more commandingly than before while lowering his face to nibble on her neck.  
“Hmm… it just sounds a bit childlike for my taste. Daniel sounds more manly and sexy.” Danny didn’t mind that she shared the same taste as hus wife but he just couldn’t figure out why she was being so stubborn.  
“Not good enough. I want you to call me Danny.” He said before sucking on her earlobe.  
“How about Detective Williams… or just Mr. Williams. *laughs playfully* It makes you sound like one of my college professors.” Danny didn’t like that Mia wasn’t taking his words seriously.  
“Mia please…” He was asking her to stop teasing him.  
“A rose by any other name is still a rose.” It almost felt like she was trying to anger him.   
“I’ll make you say my name. Over… and over…” Danny said in between the small kisses hi was placing down her neck.  
“Mmm… So much confidence.”  
“I do… I do have a lot of confidence. You want to know why? Cause I’m gonna do for you the same thing you did for me. I’m gonna make you feel things you’ve never felt before.”  
“I don’t mean to discourage you detective but I should warn you. There isn’t much I haven’t tried in bed already.” Danny pulled himself up to look at her face.  
“Let me guess. You have done extensive research on that subject as well.” Danny couldn’t believe that she was blatantly smirking at him after he had practically call her a w hore to her face.  
“Uh hu… in addition to multiple experiments. After all… what good is all that data if you can’t apply the knowledge on the field.” Her statement was so smug Danny almost didn’t recognized her as the same girl that laid so vulnerable in his arms earlier. It was infuriating how unpredictable this girl was.  
“Is this how you cope with what happened to you? Detaching yourself? Treating the men you sleep with like test subjects?” The accusation was a bit harsh but his voice was still soft and gentle. Still she answered him quite coldly.  
“Everything in life is an experiment love. After all... weren’t you using me to test yourself? Go ahead, tell me. Do you finally feel comfortable fucking someone other than your wife? Or does it still make you feel guilty?”   
“Ex-wife!” Danny raised his voice a little in anger. “And I never wanted to just fuck you Mia. I’m not like that! You can’t go through life fucking around with people’s minds like you do. Is like you have multiple personalities.” Danny could tell by her self-satisfied expression that Mia already knew how to push Danny’s buttons. But he wasn’t going to allow her to fuck with his head. Instead he decided to teach her a lesson. “Life is not some controlled little experiment that you can just watch behind reinforced glass. This feeling you have of control, is just an illusion. And you’ll never learn anything or gain anything that is worth living for if you’re not willing to take risks.” Danny reached to turn on a small lamp that was next to the sofa and pulled off the bedsheet away from her body.  
“What are you doing?” She asked felling exposed as her hands went instinctively to cover her sex and her breasts in a modest gesture.  
“Making love to you.” Danny said as a mattered of fact standing shamelessly naked and with a semi erection indicating his intentions. He couldn’t believe that after all they have done earlier she was still too self-aware to look directly at him with the lights on.   
“Look at me.” She took the bait and got caught in Danny’s intense gaze. “I want you to look at me. And I want you to see me looking at you.” She relaxed her arms and gave him a cocky smile but Danny was not fooled by her bluff.  
“You can’t hide behind that unafraid mask of yours babe. Not anymore. Not from me.” Danny said before crawling on his hands and knees over her once more.  
“You like to look at people as if they where bugs under a microscope. Because that is how you really feel most of the time, don’t you?” Danny pushed her hands away of from her to uncover her body. As his eyes trailed every curve, every dimple and every hair, his fingers followed in gentle worship. Every freckle, every tinny scar, nothing escaped his scrutiny. “You keep pushing and pulling to see how I’ll react.” Danny now used his mouth to tease her skin. He licked, kissed, and nibbled her body, always avoiding her more sensitive points on purpose. Like kissing the inside of her thigh but not touching her cunt. Or watching how her nipples raised up to meet his touch but where left unattended in a painful wrinkled mess. “Where you really trying to test me… or where you trying to test yourself?” Danny could feel her insides twisting for a moment in nervousness and was delighted by her tell. “You wanted to know why I still love my wife? You wanted to understand why love is like that?” Mia gasped as Danny rolled her around. She was so aroused by now she wanted to scream and beg him to fuck her but she resisted biting down hard on her lower while he wasn’t looking at her face. “Do you have any idea what is like...” Danny noticed a tiny white smudge on her lower back, right above her right butt cheek. It was quite the unique birthmark. Like in a Rorschach test Danny kept looking at it and finding it different meanings. It was a cloud, a white smeared fingerprint or a shooting start, it didn’t mattered what it looked like it was as beautiful as it was vexing. It made him feel and think all sorts of things that where wrong. Like the thought that she had been marked for life as if she was claimed. A label that somehow indicated this treasure wasn’t his. A reminder that after tonight it will be lost to him forever. Made him feel a sort jealous rage towards those who had come before him and any who had ever made her feel any less than the incomparable gorgeous being that she was. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her towards him placing her to almost sit on his lap. “To let someone inside...” He placed the bare head of his unprotected cock at her entrance giving her time to reject him. Rubbing and spreading her wetness over her vaginal lips and coating his entire shaft down to his sack. “Like this…” Danny pushed inside her tight slick warmth burying himself within to the hilt. The idea of how good it would feel to push his cock inside her without anything between them had been terribly underestimated. He had to reach with both arms around her body to brace himself at the almost overwhelming sensation. She was in no better shape than he was leaning back to plaster herself completely against him. A moan, almost a sob, had escaped her and was now shuddering in need of movement. He kept talking in her ear and nuzzling the back of her neck as he pushed all the way out and back inside of her in a torturous and continuous rhythm. “To trust someone... like this… to feel so stupid… and even pathetic… for wanting this… for liking this… for needing this… to feel this vulnerable…” Danny wanted to see her face but he couldn’t find the will to stop fucking her to change positions. Like a blind person he read her features by mapping them with his fingers. Finding her with her eyes shut and her mouth opened in a silent oh expression gasping for air with every thrust. Her reaction was almost Danny’s downfall. He wouldn’t have lasted that long if not for all the previous ejaculations he already experience that night. “Mia… oh Mia… my Mia… my love… oh God… you are so beautiful… you feel so good… I love the way you feel… I love the way you taste… I love the way you sound…” Mia cried out a strangled debauched whimper. She was desperate and sweaty and digging her nails in his arms. Arching her back and pushing down to take him deeper and more forceful. Her vaginal canal pulsing more rapidly with each push. “It’s ok… you don’t have to say my name… you don’t have say anything… I can feel it… it’s in your skin… it’s in your pulse… begging… begging… begging…” He used one hand to twist her head carefully to the side to capture her lips and tongue while he used his other hand to reach down to tease her clit making her call out to him.   
“Danny!”   
“Oh God YES! YES baby… tell me… tell me what you want.” Danny ask without stopping his ministrations or slowing them down.  
“Danny… please… I want to come… I need you… Come with me Danny… come inside me please… Make me yours!” Too late. Before Mia finished her request Danny had been thrusting deeply and rapidly abandoning all reason. He was coming for the fourth time in less than 6 hours and was going blind with overwhelming release.  
“Oh fuck! OH GOD YES!” He shouted in painful bliss as Mia’s pussy squeezed out mercilessly every drop his manhood had to offer.   
“DANNY!” Mia screamed before her body convulsed in the sweet agony of coitus. Both fell together on their side over the bed in a sticky, sweaty mess of tangled limbs and cuddled up breathless bodies. Danny’s head was vibrating. His ears where ringing. He couldn’t open his eyes for more than a second to look at his surroundings. Sleep was inevitable. The last thing he remembered was hugging his lover close while grabbing her hand and interlocking fingers with her before kissing her neck and whispering goodnight before falling into oblivion.  
“Night love…” Mia was blissed out. Her eyes also shut. A singled tear of joy caught in the bridge of her nose. Her mouth laid slightly opened whispering a unconscious reply to Danny before she lost consciousness.  
“Te amo Danny…”


	10. Fighting the current

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning***  
> The following chapter has explicit sexual content.
> 
> YAY! It’s finally here! The chapter everyone is been waiting for. I know… I know… It took me a while to get here but considering that this chica has to work 7 days a week and has been writing all these chapters on the word app of her cellphone during lunch breaks just for the hell of it, I think I deserve a bit of credit. At least a few more comments T.T Haven’t you people heard the rhyme how silence breaks the heart? Well it does. Anyway…  
> .

°•°•°•°•10•°•°•°•°

Fighting the current.

 

“Danny…” the throaty whisper was uttered almost unconsciously by the sleeping taller man. He was lost to the world in the cluster of limbs, warmth and lust that enveloped his subconscious.  
“Hmm…” The blonde smaller man moaned in his sleep. The warm hard body under his vibrated in response to his every touch.  
“Danny…” Steve’s voice pleaded slightly louder. His head moving up and down slowly as if he where nodding approvingly to the motions. His eyes still closed from sleep. His sense of self struggling to regain control, to resurface from oblivion.  
“Ahh…” Danny gasped as his painfully hard cock found solace in the hollow between well defined thighs. An equally hard and wanton bulge pressing and grinding against his chest.  
“Ah… Danny… hm…” Strong large hands reach out to grab Danny in desperation and need. One hand grasped a clump of his shirt over his shoulder while the other reach to grasp the hair at the back of his neck.  
“Hmm... yes… more…” Danny became more lucid as his desire awoke the rest of his limbs. Pushing his body forward with the use of his legs while his hands explore the rippled tight skin and muscles that served as a pillow under his face.  
“Danno…” Steve said almost painfully aware of his current situation. At the sound of his daughter’s nickname for him from the person under him Danny became completely lucid and laid still. This was no longer a memory or a dream as he had thought. This wasn’t his house. This wasn’t his bed. And the aroused body under his was definitely not that of a woman. And there was only one person other than his daughter that called him Danno.  
“Steve?” He asked unsure. Steve took a deep breath and loosened his grip in response. The soothing and comforting hands where undeniably familiar and understanding. Danny’s eyes had already adjusted to the darkness but he dared not look up at his partner’s face. “Oh God, it is you.” Danny tried to get off of Steve but as he tried to lift his upper body his lower half pressed more deeply into his partner making both give into the overwhelming sensation with a groan. “Shit I’m-sorry, sorry. I’m so sorry.” Danny froze again in place raising his hands in surrender. Steve finally spoke to stop his partner’s frantic apologies.  
“It’s Ok, ok- Just… don’t…” Danny couldn’t tell if Steve was breathing hard because he was furious or still very aroused as he was.  
“…fuck…” Steve cursed quietly. His raging hard-on was throbbing against Danny’s weight so bad he could barely think. He had been woken by Danny so many times during the night that he had not notice the change in his movements. What he though was more drunken struggling to wander off the bed was in fact Danny straddling his legs and dry humping him in his sleep.  
“Steve I-”  
“Are you going to finish this?” Danny was about to apologize again when Steve interrupted him. His voice was firm but unaggressive with just a hint of urgency.  
“What?” Danny asked in outer shock. His head still resting against Steve’s stomach.  
“Are you going to finish this Danny?” Steve repeated more clearly.  
“Steve I… I…” Danny’s voice was shaky and hesitant. Steve couldn’t hold himself back any longer.  
“Danny… I’m giving you a simple choice here. Either you cut and run right now and we forget this ever happened, or we see where this takes us, cause I can’t keep ignoring it any longer. And I’m tired of fighting the current.” Danny understood Steve’s words beyond their literal meaning. Steve needed him. Steve wanted him. Danny simply didn’t understand just how much until now. Danny had inappropriate thoughts about his partner from time to time but even if Danny or Steve ever ventured into exploring homosexuality Danny would have never thought of himself as a desirable prospect for the Navy SEAL Lt. Commander. He never thought of Steve as an homophobe but he did think the Super SEAL was a bit too proud of his masculinity. The man was build like a Greek demi god for fuck sake. Women where practically hitting on him on a daily basis as well as the occasional waiter or male nurse. Sounds like a bad cliché but it did happened with ridiculous frequency. Of all people Danny himself considered him to be a real-life fucking superhero. A trigger happy, explosive fanatic, leap before looking, deluded self-sacrificing asshole but still, he was his hero. And it just so happens that said hero had been calling out his name in lustful delirium. Steve wanted him. Steve wanted him. And Danny wanted to hear his hoarse voice calling out to him like that once more. He craved it more than a box full of coco puffs. He wanted it more than air right now. He needed Steve. He wanted Steve. And no matter what the future may hold he wasn’t going to lose this chance out of fear. Danny rotated his hips tentatively to test his resolve. Danny thought something must have been wrong with his brain cause nothing this wrong could possible feel as good as it did with Steve.  
“Ahh… hmm… oh God…” said Danny as he renewed his rhythmic movements of desire. Thrusting forward awkwardly because of inexperience but adapting quickly as each wondrous new sensation bid him hospitality.  
“It’s ok Danny… hmm… it’s ok…” Steve reassured him as he welcomed his partner’s body moving over him more pleasurably than the crashing of the ocean waves against his body. Steve matched Danny’s tempo and joined him in a baritone symphony that could only be orchestrated by two exceptionally virile men succumbing to their strongest most primal of instincts. The desire to mate.  
“Promise me...” he heard Danny say huskily as he rubbed his cheek against his chest.  
“What?” They where both breathing hard and feeling feverish with desire but still holding back a little in fear of rejection.  
“Promise me... that you won’t hate me for this.”  
“I promise Danno…” Steve said breathlessly while fisting Danny’s hair reassuringly.  
“Hmm… Steve…” Danny rubbed his face against Steve’s flesh. Pushing his shirt up with his nose he revealed a piece of tempting tanned skin that was greeted with warm moist breath and the brushing of soft lips.  
“Danny…” Steve had never felt Danny’s lips before over his body. The feeling made him moist his own lips with his tongue. Danny took his shirt off in one swift well practiced move over his head. Steve took the hint to pull his own top off as well but was surprised in mid way by Danny’s mouth over his right nipple. “Oh Fuck yes…” He arched his back and grabbed on to the head of the bed to hold himself back, letting Danny torture the sensitive tissue. He studied Steve’s body with his curious fingers, his eager lips, a relentless tongue, and his possessive teeth making him wiggle like a fish lout of water. Steve tried to hold back knowing very well that when aroused he could become somewhat aggressive. Thankful Katherine liked it a little rough. Then again Steve was never as aggressive in bed as he was with a male lover. And never before had he wanted a man more than his partner.  
“Hmm… God you feel so good…” Danny whispered approvingly making Steve groan and tighten his grip on the bars on the bed. “So good… and you taste… fuck Steve... How can you taste so good?” Steve lost his hold on the bed and reached down to grab at Danny’s ass instead.  
“Oh fuck…” Danny gasped as Steve’s large and strong hands squeezed his butt cheeks in time with the grinding of their cocks trapped in between their bodies. “Oh yes… yes… just like that. Ahh… Steve…” Their movements had brought Danny’s face closer to Steve’s, gasping and moaning uncontrollably over the crook of his neck. Steve press and gyrated his hips in a maddening pattern drawing out the most delicious sounds he had ever hear in a lover. Steve was caught by the sight of Danny’s ecstasy driven expression and before he could think about what he was doing he pulled Danny by the back of his neck and plunged his tongue into his opened mouth. For a moment the thrusting stopped and Danny froze in place straddling his partner’s legs when Steve sat up on the bed. The Navy man reached out to hold Danny’s face with both hands and continued to explore the inside of his mouth with delicate precision. Danny tasted slightly bitter but Steve’s moist mouth compensated nicely with a fresh minty taste from the mouthwash he had use right before going to bed. His tongue had mapped everything within reach, like an explorer claiming uncharted territory before he had to break away for much needed oxygen. Danny was shuddering. His eyes wide staring directly at Steve in complete and outer apprehension. Looking into Danny’s eyes made Steve feel a horrible pull down at the pit of his stomach as if he had been pushed off a cliff that had sharp cutting rocks at the bottom waiting for him to crash over them. His inner voice screaming at him an innumerable list of insults declaring hi s stupidity for being too damn overeager in kissing his partner without warning when apparently by his flabbergasted reaction he had never been kissed by a man before in his life.  
“D-Do you always - have to be so - goddam good at everything?” Danny said in humor to cover his nervousness but trembling with excitement and smiling brightly. Steve laughed softly releasing the sudden anxiety he had felt at Danny’s response looking away momentarely in shyness. And before he could say or do anything else Danny reached for Steve’s neck and pulled him into another more forceful and reciprocated kiss that almost made Steve come right then in his pants. Danny could kiss like death didn’t exist. Like it could stop time in its tracks and keep you in his hold until the world lost all trace of humanity. Like he was the devil in the flesh and held the key to possess your immortal soul in the tip of his tongue. For a man who was so infuriatingly talkative at times and had an incredible vast vocabulary he could communicate impressively well without the use of words. One second he was ragingly lustful and painfully demanding and the next so utterly open in such sweet surrender that Steve could almost feel his heart fading away. The second he felt the prickling of tears in his eyes in response to the intensity of the physical act, Steve grabbed Danny by the waste and rolled them over to lay over him in dominance. He pulled away from that dangerous mouth and pinned Danny down by his wrists at each side of his torso as he nipped fiercely at his nipples and nuzzled the soft curls of his chest.  
“Oh God…” Danny gasped in reaction to Steve’s exploration of his body again and again. Having the knowledge that this drop-dead gorgeous killing machine could easily overpower him and pretty much do whatever he hell he damn pleased to his flesh was both vexing and arousing as fuck for Jersey native. “Oh... fuck... Steve… oh fuck me…” Danny moaned inadvertently stopping the Navy man in his tracks. Now it seemed to be Steve’s turn to panic as he stopped his ministrations to look up at Danny’s face in interest. “Do you want to fuck me Steven?” Danny asked breathlessly and entirely serious.  
“Danny…” Steve said breathing hard as well. He really didn’t know what to say.  
“What?” Danny asked a bit annoyed by Steve’s hesitation. “You feel inadequate to the task sailor?” Danny teased while sitting up to nuzzled Steve’s neck. “Or do you need me to…” he whispered in his ear while boldly reaching down Steve’s pants and jerking his agonizingly hard meat torpedo. “…stroke your ego?” Danny finished the question with a brush of his thumb over the small opening spreading the pre-cum all over to the swollen mushroom head.  
“Hmm… Fuck…” Steve felt like he was losing childhood memories with every touch of Danny’s hand over his dripping member.  
“You want me to beg? Is that it? Does that turn you on?” Danny knew how to read people. And if Steve was anything in bed like he was in public he craved dominance. He liked to feel in control. So Danny played the submissive roll for him. He nibbled his ear and planted small tantalizing kisses on Steve’s jaw to taunt him. “Fuck me Steven… fuck me please… I want you… I want to fuck me… I want to you inside me.” It was meant to tease but it was also the truth. Steve could tell Danny wasn’t bluffing. So he pushed his blonde partner somewhat hard to lay back down on bed and stood up to grab a small tube of lube and a condom from one of his nightstand drawers before Danny’s body could stop bouncing over the bed. Danny watched Steve rubbing at his cock over his sweat pants and decided to tease him some more as he stripped seductively out of his shorts and underwear and jerked himself off for his viewing pleasure. Steve was impressed by Danny’s member. He had been bless with a formidable appendage. Steve’s was longer but his partner’s was thicker and in a way he thought it was prettier and more inviting than his. After all when erect his cock looked almost purple with dark thick pubes making it look more menacing while Danny had soft golden curl and a cherry red bell top that made his mouth watered. “Should I finish myself off now babe? Or do you think you can do better Super SEAL?” The corner of Steve’s mouth curved upwards with smugness. He was going to show his partner what it really felt like to be fucked by a horny sailor. He lowered himself back into bed and dove face forward to take Danny’s cock into his ravenous mouth without a preamble.  
“Holly ssh-… ahh… you fucking… overachieving… son of a hmm…” Danny never believe that a man could be naturally good at sucking cock until now. And Steve was more than just good he was a virtuoso. Danny tried to thrust upward to fuck that sinful mouth but Steve held him down spreading his legs apart and pressing down his thighs with his weight. He was very skilled with his tongue trailing every vein, joggling each testicles as he placed them in his mouth one at a time. He had only done this a couple of times while he was still a teenager but he had never been this eager to please or as delighted by the taste and response of his male lover. “Don’t stop! Please… Babe… don’t stop… ahh…” Danny grabbed at a pillow and pressed it down over his face to smother the embarrassing cries of pleasure that came out of his mouth. Steve reached for the lube and warmed the slick over his fingers before spreading it over Danny’s puckered opening. He pulled his head back making an indecent wet sound as Danny’s cock popped free out of his mouth glistering with his drool. He reached up to take the pillow away from Danny’s face making him look down at him while he lapped at the leaking precum off his glans pennis, before diving down to swallow the entire juicy member again. Steven pushed one finger slowly inside and groaned at the feeling of heat and tightness he found inside his partner. His head bobbed up and down in coordination to his proving long fingers eliciting the most precious sounds from his Danno.  
“O-Oh… ahh… Yeah… that’s good… hmm…” Steve tried to be patient in prepping his partner properly but he could feel Danny’s balls already tightening in reach of his orgasm and he couldn’t have that just yet. Maybe it was selfishness on his behalf, or his insecurities sneaking up on the Naval Commander but he wasn’t sure if his partner would follow through with the main event after reaching his climax. He pulled back letting go of Danny once more leaving the flushed blonde almost whimpering at the lost of that wonderful mouth that was wrapped around his throbbing manhood and watched him squirm for a few seconds while cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand. Danny sat up on the bed and felt butterflies in his stomach at the site of a very predatory looking naked Steve kneeling on the bed in between his legs and jerking off slowly his magnificent long cock as he ripped open the package of the condom with the help of his teeth. Danny couldn’t look away from Steve’s moist and swollen red lips and Steve saw that as an invitation to capture his partner’s lips once more. He pulled the blonde again for a kiss and couldn’t believe how much he had missed that mouth in the little time they’ve been acquainted. Danny on his part felt his insides tremble as he tasted himself on Steve’s mouth and wondered for the first time what his partner’s cock would taste like. He could smell his sex all over his face and it became so intoxicating that he aided Steve taking the condom from his hand and placing it with care protectively over the SEAL's erection himself. Steve manhandled his partner with determination positioning him to lay down on his stomach when Danny suddenly lost his nerve and resisted.  
“Wait, wait… not like that.” Danny said but too softly for Steve to consider it a valid petition.  
“It’s ok… trust me…” Steve said in between kisses but Danny grabbed one of his arms and placed a hand over his chest to hold him back.  
“No it’s not about trust. I trust you babe I just… Steve I... I’ve never...” Danny looked away from Steve sheepishly.  
“You have done this before, right?” Steve asked remembering how Danny had reacted before when he kissed him.  
“N-No… just… fingers and toys… with women… never men. I’ve never done any of this before… with a man.” Danny said trying not to sound embarrassed just being strictly honest.  
Danny has never been with a man before?  
The question kept repeating it self in Steve’s head like a never ending eco making him overanalyze the situation. He always thought of Danny as straight man but given his willing disposition to have Steve inside him, he had thought that maybe he had been wrong. How could a handsome Jersey devil with those beautiful caring eyes, that sinful mouth and that terrible delicious looking ass ever got through puberty without knowing each and every kind of carnal pleasure was inconceivable. The idea that Danny, that his beloved Danno, has never been kissed by man, never sucked a dick, never fucked a man or let a man fuck him until now was too much for Steve to accept. He didn’t think himself worthy of such a gift.  
“Fuck…” Steve cursed under his breath. “Shit Danny… I can’t… I don’t want to hurt you.” And Steve really didn’t. He didn’t want to harm Danny physically but even less psychologically. Danny was already dealing with considerably emotional turmoil for Steve to add a midlife sexual identity crisis to the mix. Doing this just for the sake of having a good time no matter how amazing it was, it wasn’t worth the risk of harming their relationship or even damaging their careers.  
“Dammit Steve!” Danny barked angry at his partner to pull him back into the here and now. “I’m not some pusillanimous two pump chump here! I can handle it! I just… I don’t want to do it that way.”  
“Danny we don’t have-” Danny had enough of Steve’s rationale objectivity. He just had to shut Steven’s mouth with his furious tongue before he could say any more stupid nonsense. He hugged Steve with his strong furry arms around his back and his soft furry legs around his waist and pulled his body to lean over his as he pushed himself up to grind his buttocks over his lap while his manhood rubbed consequently against his stomach.  
“Like this…” Danny said hoarsely as he broke the kiss to breathe. “Alright? I want this... I want you… just like this... ok?” Said Danny looking so intensely into his eyes how could Steve possibly refuse him.  
“Ok…” Steve simply said and nodded while caressing Danny and indicating him to lay down on the bed on his back. His hands felt large, warm and strongly confident now as he place a pillow behind Danny’s head and another under his lower back. He put on some more lube over his erection before positioning the head of his cock right over Danny’s back end.  
“St-Steve?” Danny called out to him digging his heels gently to coax him to go further.  
“Relax babe... look at me.” Steve pushed the head inside Danny and kissed him to swallow the gasp he emitted as his cock passed through the first resistant ring of muscle. “Relax… I know what I doing.” Steve assured him as he pulled out his penis lubed it again and plunged it back in but only pass the outer rectum. He repeated this process a few times before setting a calm tempo that was both soothing and unnervingly unhurried.  
“Ahhh… ok…” Danny laid back and relaxed to a point he felt almost lazy for leaving Steve to do all the work. Steve looked too concentrated at the moment to kiss him or even look at his face anymore.  
“You good?” Steve asked glazing momentarely at Danny with a slight frown.  
“Hmm hmm… yes… ” Danny answered felling confused and a bit insecure once more by Steve’s expression. He didn’t looked like someone enjoying himself. He looked like he did when he got a cracked rib after a bust and didn’t say anything because he was a stubborn idiot who didn’t thing he had to go to the hospital right away to get it treated. Was Steve in pain? Wasn’t the one being fucked in the ass supposed to be the one suffering the consequences not the other way around? Danny wasn’t feeling any pain. Pressure, yes, but not pain. And not much pleasure either. What he didn’t understand was that Steve was trying very hard to take it easy on him because it was his first time. He was trying not to focus on how good it was or how it felt like he had finally found paradise.  
“Babe… not that I’m… Hmm… complaining or anything but… I mean hmm… this is nice and all but ahh… isn’t this supposed to hurt? Ahh… I mean hmm… At least a little or ahh… could it be that I am still numb from the pills or- HoLY FUcK!” Danny’s spine curved upward as Steve pushed forward introducing his entire shaft all the way inside passed both tight muscle rings and pressing that sweet spot behind Danny’s prostate that made everything burst into brighter colors.  
“You feel that?” Steve asked with a low strained voice before biting down on his lower lip and thrusting deeper and faster against his lover.  
“YES! Oh God YES! Ahh! Ahh!” Danny stopped being coherent for a while as Steve hips, hands and lips made him dizzy with glee. Steve had his knees almost all the way under Danny’s behind, plus an arm around his waist to pull him more abruptly with every thrust. Steve couldn’t believe how good his partner felt from the inside. It was taking every ounce of his self control not to push himself over the edge too quickly or too far in abusing the blonde’s luscious body. He marveled in the sight of Danny’s face glowing with sweat, eyes rolling up in abandon, mouth perpetually opened in an overwhelmed expression.  
“God Danny… You look so fucking hot like this. Your ASS... FUCK… So hungry for my cock. You like this don’t you? Tell you me how much you want it. Tell m-!!!!” For the second time in less than 24 hours Steve had been caught off guard by a sudden and totally unexpected hit to his face. Danny had slapped his right cheek so hard and so fast that Steve had to stop for a moment to wait for the room to stop spinning and his ears to pop back out.  
“Fuck you Steven! I’m nobody’s bitch, you hear!” Danny spat annoyed but still gasping in arousal. He had been so close to reaching his orgasm but Steve’s comments where distracting him, making him too self-conscious. He refused to wait for Steve to recover and took matters into his own hands.  
“No?” Steve said rubbing the side of his face as he watched his lover jerking himself off rapidly and furiously, completely ignoring Steve’s throbbing member that laid balls deep and still pulsing inside him.  
“You looked pretty sluty and needy from here. And I fucking love it!” Steve grinned wickedly as he saw the cuffs that where still dangling from the back of the bed and used them to restrain Danny’s left hand. Danny didn’t take that too well.  
“Let go of me, you sadistic, EGOMANIC! Ahh… oh SWeet jeSUS!” But his anger was shut down instantly as Steve pushed himself deeper inside him by lifting his leg from under his good knee and using his other hand to pump his cock in time with each thrust.  
“How about now? You still want me to stop?” Steve asked smugly. He could feel the tremors running up and down his body as the night air chilled the sweat drops running down his back.  
“AHH! FUCK NO!” Danny whimpered looking at him through half opened eyelids.  
“Then SAY IT!” Steve commanded. They where both panting loudly as they approached culmination. Danny couldn’t last much longer. Steve’s torture was too good for any living creature too endure for long. Danny wanted to weep, to wail and cry out in sweet surrender but if he did, it would all end too quickly and Danny never wanted Steve to stop. Steve was like liquid fire running through his vein burning out all his nerve endings. Like a delightful deadly drug custom made just for him.  
“Yes… I like-fuck… I like-ohh… God I hate you so much…” Danny shut his eyes and a single tear escaped his eyes sliding down his cheek. That was it for Steve. Something in his head just made him snap. He let go of Danny’s cock to grab painfully at his hips with both hands to increase his pace as he pounded into Danny, hitting his sweet spot each and every with the precision of a trained sharpshooter. The air filed with the smell of sex and the sound of flesh smacking remorselessly against each other was almost deafening. Danny didn’t feel the need to stroke his own member anymore. All he could do, all he needed was to brace himself and let Steve bang him like an unstoppable force of nature taking away all he ever knew as grief from memory.  
“Ahh! Oh fuck!!! YES!!! I taKe it baCk! Ahh! I tAKEe it bACk.” Danny braced himself clutching at the bedsheets. He was coming hard and Steve was following closely after him. Steve squeezed Danny’s cock one last time rubbing the blood-filled sensitive tip with his thumb. “Fuck! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! STEVEN!!!” Steve made Danny shoot his load far and high. Milky white string after milky white string covering his chest and stomach in an blissful mess. One shot going as far as hitting Danny’s face right on his chin. His convulsing body and cramping muscles sending Steve into his own frenzy. A hoarse cry escaped his mouth as he finally discharged his seed deep within his blonde lover filling up his condom. For a few seconds they shared breath with their eyes closed brushing noses and lips to acknowledge each others presence. Steve pulled out of him gently as his cock softened and laid on his back next to Danny on the bed.  
“Wow…” Steve expressed out loud as his whole buddy kept pulsing. He could feel his heartbeat drumming strongly from his ears to the tip of his fingers. His eyes and nose where watering uncontrollably in unexplainable manner. “Gezz Danny… that was… you are… wow…” Steve’s stomach rumbled with soft laughter. He felt almost like a kid, giddy with joy as a stupid pleased smile spread over his face. “You ok there, buddy?” He asked thinking Danny had to be asleep since he had remained quiet for more than a minute.  
“…unfuckingbelievable…” Danny mumbled without opening his eyes. He reached out blindly to brush Steve’s chest with the back of his hand to assure him that he was ok but he was practically out of it.  
“Not so eloquent after sex I see.” Steve laughed again thinking how he had finally found a way to shut him up. He reached to grab Danny’s hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it once before gripping it tightly in affection and pressing it over his heart. He rubbed his face with his free hand a few times to stop himself from falling asleep and made the decision of doing a few things before he dozed off again. “Don’t go anywhere.” He said as a joke knowing very well Danny couldn’t leave the bed even if he wanted to since his other hand was still cuffed to it.  
“...funny...” Danny whispered sarcastically in humor. The commander got off the bed and went towards the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and wash himself over the sink before returning to the bedroom. Danny could use a shower but he was blissfully drained and too relaxed to do anything. His body was still reacting to some kind of unusual motion sickness. He could still feel his body reacting as if Steve where still banging him senseless. Danny laughed inwardly as the thought of having a crazy Navy SEAL fuck your brains out could give a person land sickness. He didn’t want to think about how sore he would surely feel in the morning for as of right now his butt felt beatifically numb. He could hear Steve coming back into the room and getting back into bed. A warm washcloth was rubbed over his body with gentle care to clean the sticky mess that was left as evidence of their lovemaking. Steve licked Danny’s chin tasting his lovers seed before planting soft chaste lazy kisses all over his face. The Naval commander left the bed again without warning and Danny opened his eyes to see that he had disposed of the washcloth in the bathroom and came back towards him to unlock his cuffs. As Steve leaned over his partner, still being completely butt naked, Danny took the opportunity to execute his revenge by taking a playful bite at Steve’s ribs on the side of his torso and making the commander jump and almost yelp like a woman in response. Danny giggled ridiculously knowing he had caught his ninja like partner off guard as Steve glared slightly annoyed for like a second before he smiled lovingly at his childish partner and laid back in bed next to him. Steve was reaching for the bedsheets to laid them over then when Danny rolled over to snuggle close. Steve pulled him the rest of the way welcoming Danny to lay over his body in the same position he had woken earlier with his head over his chest and their legs intertwined.  
“Thank you.” Danny said as he settled his face against Steve’s chest and placed his hand to rest over his stomach. Steve wondered for a moment if Danny was thanking him for the sex, for the cleaning, the snuggling, for not punching or pushing him away when he woke up, or maybe all of the above but he thought it better to rest and just accept it without further questions or comments. He laid back and took a deep breath to release the awkward feeling that threatened to spoil the close intimacy his partner seemed to be deeply enjoying. Is not that Steve didn’t like having Danny like that, he just wasn’t quite used to being this close to anyone. The only other person that ever stayed overnight with him in this bed had been Katherine. And she wasn’t much of a cuddling after sex kind if girl.  
“We still got a few hours before sunrise... lets try to get some sleep.” Steve said and Danny nodded in response. Steve was already feeling himself drifting away but after a couple of minutes of silence he heard Danny speaking in a soft low volume.  
“Steve?” Steve inhaled deeply and rubbed Danny’s back up and down acknowledging his presence comfortably.  
“Yeah?” Steve said before clearing his throat.  
“How did you-Why where you in bed with me? I mean… I know is your bed and all but-” Danny voice sounded clearer. He still sounded tired and relaxed but more sober.  
“You don’t remember?” Steve asked in humor. He sounded tired as well and bit groggy but he was willing to answer Danny’s question. “You where sleepwalking. I was sleeping across the hall but you kept waking me up falling off the bed and bumping into shit. After the third time I decided to lay down next to you...” Steve yawned that last part  
“I don’t think I have ever done that before.” Danny stated a bit concerned.  
“I’m sure it was just a one time thing because of the pills. They’re pretty fucking strong. Taking just one made me loopy for hours. I’m surprised they didn’t knocked you on you ass.” Steve laid with his eyes closed and a gorgeous little smile on his face.  
“Maybe because I threw up a few minutes after a drank them. That’s how I messed up my shirt.” Steve reached to pat Danny’s head. He couldn’t believe his partner was letting him run his fingers softly through his hair.  
“Throwing up was probably what saved you from going to the hospital. You really had me worried for a moment. Are you sure that you are ok?” Danny nodded again, this time nuzzling his chest and brushing his lips against Steve’s skin.  
“I’m fine really… don’t worry about it.” Danny said while Steve yawned deeply again.  
“Well then… goodnight.” Steve shifted a bit setting his pillow in a better position under his head. After he settled down more comfortably his partner spoke again.  
“But…” Steve groaned but Danny continued. “The reason why I asked was - I mean… what I wanted to know was… if you have done this before? You said you knew what you where doing earlier. Meaning that you have slept with men before, right? So… why didn’t you ever tell me?”  
“Please… go to sleep… talk tomorrow...” Steve said in response, agonizingly stretching out the words to express how much he really wanted to sleep. Danny kept quiet for a minute or two before he said a few things that Steve really didn’t care to make out until he said something that did sparked his interest enough to wake him up.  
“What was that?” Steve asked Danny to repeat himself.  
“Mia… I asked her to marry me that night.” Danny confessed with a hint of embarrassment. Steve opened his eyes once to look down at his partner who laid with his eyes still closed over his chest. Danny felt Steve slightly tremble and before he could ask him what was wrong, out of concern, the tremble became a rumbling in his stomach that erupted out of his mouth in full blown laughter.  
“F u c k y o u McGarrett... I knew you would fucking laugh, bastard.” Danny said not really irritated with his reaction, just a bit unamused.  
“What the fuck man?! Why?!” Steve asked rather loudly for someone who appeared to be dead for the count just a few seconds ago.  
“You wouldn’t understand.” Danny said unemotionally. He still laid plastered against Steve as if he where using all the energy he had left to talk and nothing more.  
“Is that why you didn’t want to talk about it?” Steve asked very amused looking like he had been filled with new energy.  
“That… and the fact that she introduce me to anal play.” Steve exploded with laughter once more after that. He went on chuckling until he gargled and choked a bit with his own saliva.  
“Yeah… laugh it up asshole. Laugh until you choke why don’t you.” Danny laughed softly at that as Steve recuperated and settled down quietly for a moment.  
“You are not going to ask me to marry you now, are you?” Steve joked lamely unaware that his words had felt like a sting to Danny’s heart.  
“Good night, Steven.” The blonde said slightly sad but not bitterly enough to let his partner know how much that comment had hurt him. The bedroom became silent after that. Steve laid on his back looking up at the sealing as Danny began to snore softly against his chest. He looked down and smiled warmly at his sedated lover as he ran his fingers through the crest of hair once more. Danny rejected the attention in his unconscious state and rolled off Steve’s body to lay on his side turning his back on the Navy SEAL. Steve’s chest tightened unexpectedly with a deep feeling of loss. At first he was feeling weirded out for having him so close and now he felt like he couldn’t breath just cause he turned his back on him in his sleep.  
“God I’m so fucked.” Steve sighed quietly to himself before rolling to his side to move next to his partner and spoon him with his body. He buried his nose on the top of his head breathing in the scent of his shampoo and reached around to rest his hand over the soft blonde curls on his chest. Danny wont remember doing it the morning after but he laid a hand over Steve’s to welcome his presence before wiggling back deeper into his warm embrace and falling asleep with happy little smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that It’s easy to criticize or make fun of porn until you try to write something yourself. This is the first time I have wrote a sex scene like this one and well… it wasn’t easy. I kept doubting myself thinking this is too vulgar, this is too fake, this is too sappy, not sexy enough, not very original etc. etc. So I want to thank all the writers out there from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all your hard work writing my beloved fanfiction, I love you all. X O X O


End file.
